Split Fate: A Skyrim Tale
by Arlene627
Summary: "Let's play hero and villain, you be the hero and I'll be the villain; okay?" What started as an innocent game between two sisters leads to a tragic path as they lose everything, including each other. Separated and alone, both embark on their own journeys to find each other again; facing the unknown as they are forced to reach inside themselves and discover what truly lies within.
1. Chapter 1

ARLENE

I could still remember my feet sinking into the mud as I tried to run. I can barely even remember why I had been running in the first place, why I was so afraid. All I knew was that I had to reach the border. If I reached the border they wouldn't follow. I remember the feeling of the small golden chain in my hands. I could remember Lyla. Innocent Lyla…

Five years ago…

The leaves swayed in the wind as the rain crashed against the ground. A little girl looked back at us with sadness in her eyes as she pulled herself up onto the wagon that would take them to their new life. Her pale face was glowing by the moon as she held a doll to her chest tightly. "Daddy why must we leave them?"

Mr. Ramie looked back at little Annabelle with annoyance, his chest rising and falling as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "The Khajiit are free now darling. Free to steal whatever the hell they want." His attention quickly turned towards me. "Isn't that right you worthless servant." A soft hand touched his own calming him instantly. The lady of the house Mrs. Ramie looked at us with kindness. "Thank you for all you have done for my family. Please do well for yourself." With that she had cut the ties on our wrists.

Lyla opened her lips as if to say something but noticed that I had already started to walk away. She bowed to them politely one last time before chasing after me quickly. She had caught up to me but, for a moment neither of us knew what to say. We were free yes but with nowhere to go. Our father and mother had died long ago and it was just the two of us now.

We could live anywhere on Tamriel that we wanted. _Except we had no money,_ my thoughts spoke. I let out a desperate sigh. _If only they had given us something. Something to help us get started._ Lyla's hand grabbed my own as she looked up at me with a smile. Not many Khajiit were considered beautiful, in fact we were often considered freaks of nature, but my sister was the one exception.

Short chestnut fur covered her small frame making her stand out in even the night. Her long white hair was rare among the Khajiit, making our mother call her our gift from the moon. She had been born with our mothers emerald eyes that always had a look of innocence and wonder to them. If she had been born a Nord she would have been considered one of the beautiful ones. It was only because she was born as what they liked to call the "Beast Race" that she was considered ugly. But I always reminded her that she was beautiful.

Since our father died she had started to look at me as the new leader. Her new role model. It was a job I never wanted to take lightly. I wanted to show her that Khajiit's were not all drug addicts or thieves, that we could be just as great as those Nords. Maybe even greater. We could even be heroes! It was a dream that we wanted too badly but how we would get there we were never sure. We just always joke that we would figure out that part later.

I looked down at her and returned her smile. "We will be okay Lyla I promise." I said encouragingly.

Lyla grasped my hand tightly. "I think you're right."

It was at that moment that I felt something in her hand. She released it quickly into mine and smiled that innocent smile. "Lyla what did you do?"

"FIND THEM NOW! THEY COULD NOT HAVE GONE FAR!" Their voices were distant but I knew they could catch us in no time. Men with swords, men with shoes actually on their feet, and a warm meal in their belly. They could make more ground than us without dropping a sweat.

My hand shook as I opened my palm. My fingers lightly held onto a golden necklace worth at least 1600 coins. Tears threatened my eyes as I clutched the necklace. _She knew we wouldn't make it without money. But why, why would she do this to herself?_ I cursed the unfairness of life as my little sister shook my arm violently. "Arlene! Please snap out of it. I knelt down quickly and grasped her face in my hands. Her soft hair mixing into my fingertips. "Lyla listen to me, when I run to the right I need you to run to the left; do you understand me?"

Lyla looked up at me with fear. She was only fourteen, to me she was still just a child; one that didn't understand what would happen if we got caught. "What do you mean? Why can't I run with you? Why would you.." Tears started to roll down her cheeks as the men approached us. I pulled her close to me one last time before clutching the necklace tightly in my hand. Determination forcing me to stand on my shaky feet. "We are going to play hero and villains like we used to okay Lyla? I'll be the villain this time but remember, you have to run away and count to fifty before you can come find me; alright?" A single tear slid down my cheek as I smiled down at her for the last time. "Count to fifty then come find me, okay Lyla?"

I stood to run away but looked back at her for only a second. "I love you little sis." I rose my hand high in the air in order to show the guards that I was the one who had it.

Lyla screamed at me, her feet standing firm on the ground. "I don't want to play Arlene! Please don't do this!"

The men caught sight of the necklace and picked up their pace. Their boots sinking into the mud beneath them.

I waited until they got just close enough before I pushed Lyla away from me. "Go count Lyla! We'll find each other before you know it!"

My feet took off as soon as the last word escaped my lips. The once soft mud now revealed the clinging grasp as I tried to pick up my pace. We were never allowed far away from the manor, but we were allowed far enough to learn about the border of Skryim. That was where the Ramie family would be heading and so would I; I just had to beat them there. I clutched onto the necklace tighter. As long as I had the necklace the guards would hopefully follow me and not Lyla. This was what they were wanting after all, a stupid piece of gold.

I let out a frustrated scream as I pushed myself forward. The mud flying up with my feet and tangling itself in my fur. I could hear the men getting closer as I neared the border. _I can make this. I have to make it._

I took another step forward in my run but my feet no longer had ground. I had to only look down for a moment to realize where I was. I had reached the border but I hadn't watched where I was going. I hadn't climbed down correctly, I was falling.

I closed my eyes and lifted my arms on top of my head to try to protect it as I fell. The fall felt never ending. Each rock cutting into my fur more and more until I reached the bottom.

"She has to be unconscious! Start climbing down men!" A hoarse voice shouted out.

I stood on shaky legs trying to regain my balance as I looked at my hands. I could already see from just my arms that my fur was soaked in my own blood. I allowed myself to feel afraid, to accept that I probably would not make it, that I would never see my little sister again.

I could hear the men behind me shuffling down as I tried to stand. _You can make it. Make it for Lyla._

My hands found the rocks above me as I started slowly pulling myself upwards.

"SHE'S CLIMBING! MOVE QUICKER!" I heard one man shout.

It was a race against time. One that I couldn't possibly win. My bare feet scraped against the rocks as I climbed, each move causing my body only more pain. I could feel my fingertips grip the ledge as I pulled myself up higher. I could hear swords clashing together violently, voices screaming in vengeance, it sounded like a war.

I looked back to see my pursuers had reached the ground and were about to begin their climb. _Either way I may die, but war has more possibility of being lost in the crowd._ I thought to myself. I pulled my body upwards to finally climb up the ledge when my fingers slipped. Everything seemed to slow in that instant, the war that I could barely see, the rock that had collapsed underneath my fingers, it was the last few seconds of life that flashes before your eyes when you die. I wanted to let out a cry, a scream, anything but nothing came until a hand grabbed mine.

Time quickly sped up again as I was pulled out of the small canyon and onto the edge of war. "Are you alright!?" I heard someone shout. I looked over at my savior and stepped back slightly. It was a Nord, and he was covered in blood. A man quickly approached him with his sword drawn. Before he could even react he had a sword sticking out through his chest. He stared at me stunned before falling off of the ledge he had just helped me up.

I gasped as I pushed past him, running quickly to get out of whatever I had walked into. Men fell all around me, others laughing as their swords plunged into another victims body. I tried to force my body to run faster with whatever remaining strength it could muster, to avoid all those around me that only had murder on their mind. A hand grasped my arm tightly as they pulled me back, twisting my arm quickly behind my back as I fell to the ground.

"Look here General Tullius we have a coward." I couldn't see the man above me but I could hear the amusement in his voice. Already knowing what he wanted to do now that he had caught me.

The general stood above me, wiping the blood off of his face as he knelt down by me. "A Khajiit huh? What do you say we make an example of these rebels?" The general stood again, his armors golden engravings were lit by the moonlight as he looked out over towards my home. "Put her in the wagon, she'll die with Ulfric."

I tried to fight back as I was dragged across the mud. Trying with all of my might to free the arm that he was dragging. In a panic I quickly dragged my claw across his arm, cutting skin as if it were paper. The man let me go while falling to the ground in a howling scream. I forced myself up once more and tried to run out of what was left of the war. I could see General Tullius watch me as I ran. He did not shout or chase me himself, instead he simply lifted his hand and gestured towards me. The last thing I could remember was something hitting my head as I fell to the ground. Darkness surrounded me as my face met the mud, my last thought was of Lyla, my sweet little sister.

….

LYLA

 _46, 47,48,49,50._ Rain drops fell on my face as I let the mud surround my body. I let out a helpless cry at the sky as soon as I reached 50 seconds. _Why hadn't I followed her? Why hadn't I tried to help? Why did I just lay here?_

"Arlene!" I screamed out into the darkness but no one responded. I kept waiting for the men to come by, dragging my sister behind them, but for the moment even they were gone. I was completely alone, for the first time in my life I was alone.

I couldn't force my legs to stand and walk. No matter how hard I tried. I felt numb, afraid, my body shook as I reached out my arm and started to crawl towards the direction that they had ran. I doubted that the guards had even seen me lying in the mud when they chased after my sister. If they did, they either didn't find me worth their time or thought I was dead.

"ARLENE!" I screamed out again as I continued to crawl. The trees around me seemed to create a shadow of death around me. My mind whispering over and over, _they killed her and it's your fault._

 _What would a hero do? It's my turn to be a hero right?_ Tears continued to stream down my face as I crawled towards the border. The closer I got, the more alive the world seemed to become. I could hear faint screaming, laughter from the other side.

"Arlene! Please come back!" I screamed with the last bit of energy I could muster. "I can't do this without you…"

I allowed myself to fall once again, the mud cradling the left side of my face. Two men's voices talked lightly from a distance. Without even thinking I flew to my feet and darted towards the trees. They didn't notice me the first time, but this time I may not be so lucky.

The men appeared as soon as I had found safety behind one of the trees. "I have to say she put up quite the fight but at least we got what we came for."

In one of their hands they held the golden necklace. It was still beautiful even from this distance except something was now practically different about it.

"I guess, but how will we explain the blood all over it to the Misses?" Another asked.

"We don't. The rain will wash it off by the time we get there."  
"And if she asks what became of the Khajiit?" He questioned again.

"We tell her that the Khajiit is dead. After all if the general has her, she might as well be." He laughed as he continued walking, completely unaware of my presence. I covered my mouth to cover the sobs until they walked past. Once their footsteps were out of hearing distance I let out a scream. "You bastards!" I screamed after them as I ran towards the border. They said a general had her, maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe I could still find my sister, and right the wrong that I caused.

Once I had reached the border I could see the blood mixed in with the mud. The urge to cry overtook me once more. _You can do this Lyla. If sister could then so can you._

I began the slow climb down the rocks until I reached the bottom. Relieved at how quickly I was moving. _If I keep up this pace maybe I can catch up with her. I can do this._ I started the climb upwards as I dragged my body towards the ledge.

I could feel my fingers dig into the mud from the ledge as I pulled myself up the last bit of the way. The first thing I saw was death. Dead men were scattered across the ground, their eyes still looking up towards the heaven as if they were still begging for a moment of peace before their death. _no. NO._ I fell to my knees as I felt a wave of nausea hit my body. _I have to find sister. If it's not already too late._

…

ARLENE

"Ah you're awake Khajiit. You were trying to cross the border right?" A weak male voice brought me back into reality as the sun shined brightly on my face. The clouds attempted to hide its beauty but it still found a way to shine through. As if it were putting a spotlight on us.

"The border?" I weakly whispered as I tried to remember. A golden locket appeared in my mind bringing back all of the memories at once. Lyla. The men, the war, the general. I could faintly remember it all. Though none of it seemed real, it still all felt like I had dreamt all of it, and at any moment I would wake up in the manor again.

"Take it easy now—." He paused as if waiting for my name.

"Arlene. My name is Arlene." I looked down at my hands to see them tied tightly in front of me. When I looked around I realized I wasn't the only one. The man who had been talking to me was tied and so was another man beside him but one stood out in the wagon. His eyes locked with mine for a moment before he looked straight forward. He had a rough face that was torn from battle and long golden hair that fell just barely behind his shoulders. He was the only one on the wagon who was gagged and tied. Possibly for good reason.

"That is Ulfric Stormcloak." The man said kindly. "He is the leader of our rebellion against those imperial dogs. And I am Trenton."

"Imperial dogs?" I questioned curiously.

A skinny pale man shook his body from side to side beside me. "I don't belong here!" His eyes then locked straight onto me. "We don't belong here! It's the stormcloaks that they want! We just got dragged into their petty argument with the imperials."

The other man's face looked as if it were suddenly made of stone as he stared at the thief beside me. "Ulfric is saving lives. What can you say for yourself petty thief?"

The thief looked down at the weak wood beneath us. "I can say that I don't deserve to die for stealing food for my family."

At that moment Ulfric spit out his gag and moved closer to the thief. "The least you can do is die with dignity and courage you coward." He spat.

Trenton smiled again and tried to lighten the mood somehow. "Ralof, Ulfric. Let us not have our last moments be in fighting. Arlene, where are you from?"

The thief spoke up first. "Why does that matter?"

"The last thought anyone has should always be of home." Trenton said calmly.

"I'm from Tamriel." I replied softly. I wanted so badly to check my clothing to see if I the golden necklace was still with me, but the clothing I was wearing was now only just torn rags. I closed my eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Praying that Lyla had escaped somehow. That I wasn't dying for nothing.

"Wait why are the wagons stopping?!" The thief asked in a panicked voice.

"Why do you think?" Trenton replied. "End of the line."

Everyone stood as if they had practiced this walk a thousand times. In front of us stood a female guard, her helmet hiding her pale skin from the harsh elements of the weather. Beside her stood another soldier, his helmet was off revealing his long brown hair and burley face. "Trenton step forward." With a smile Trenton stepped off of the cart and towards the two guards. "Trenton you are sentenced to death for aiding Ulfric Stormcloak, and for betraying your country." The female guard stated.

"And I die regretting nothing." Trenton walked towards the chopping block, a smile still on his face. The male guard let a small smile show itself on his lips before looking at the rest of us grimly.

"Gavon step forward." The thief walked towards them, his whole body shaking as he got closer. "I didn't do anything! You can't do this to me!"

The thief ran into the empty roads in a dead sprint, refusing to look back for even a moment. The female guard did not spare a moment before lifting her arm and gesturing towards the archers. "FIRE!" Five arrows pierced his back as he fell to the ground. His body limp and empty.

"If anyone else tries to run that will be your fate! Do you understand!?" She shouted out.

Without waiting for a reply she looked at the list and then at me, giving a questioning look towards the other guard at her side. "Who is this?"

"Prisoner please step forward." He said kindly. As if they were not about to sentence me to my death. "What's your name?"

I felt as if my voice had become a lump in my throat, preventing me from speaking a word to the two soldiers in front of me. The male guard's brown eyes stared at me as if he was regretting sentencing me to die. He had slight hair growth on his face that blended into his thin brown hair. His pose showed strength, as well as exhaustion. It made me question how long he had been at war, how many people he had sentenced to death today.

"Khajiit?" He questioned, raising his voice just enough to catch my attention.

"My names Arlene." I forced myself to whisper.

The female captain quickly looked over the list in her hands letting out a frustrated sigh. I only had to look at her for a moment to see that she clearly outranked the male guard beside her. Her helmet hid most of her facial features except for her eyes that burned as they looked at me. Determination and hate being her only companions in this war.

"Hadvar. Find the Khajiit's name." The female captain threw the scroll at him with frustration, her eyes never leaving mine.

His eyes skimmed the list quickly while he continued to make conversation with me. As if this was just another daily conversation with a stranger. Not a sentence to death.

"You with one of the trade caravans, Khajiit? Your kind always seems to find—." His voice broke off for a moment as he looked up at the captain.

"Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list." Hadvar asked, surprise showing in his voice.

I could feel annoyance and anger trying to scratch at the overwhelming fear that I had started to feel since waking up in that wagon. _Of course I'm not on the list. I didn't do anything. I just wanted to protect her._ I could feel my own emotions start to take over, my mind trying to take me away from the world I had awoken to.

The captain quickly snatched the scroll away from him, holding it close to her chest as if it were suddenly a well-kept secret. "Forget the list. She goes to the block."

Hadvar looked in shock for a moment before quickly regaining his composure. "By your orders captain."

All emotions washed off of his face as his eyes met mine once again. "I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains are returned to Elsweyr. Follow the captain prisoner."

My feet began to move on their own as I followed her towards the other prisoners. Not one of them looked at all afraid, each one simply standing and awaiting their turn to be called to the block. A executioner stood beside the block, his face in a mask as if he feared letting the dead know who had killed them, yet his attitude spoke as if he was entertained with his own job. As if he loved to kill stranger after stranger.

Another man stepped out from the group of prisoners, except he was no prisoner. Actually, he was the real one in charge here. The one who didn't care who died on that piece of stone today.

His white hair stood out brightly against his naturally dark skin and dark eyes. His red, brown and golden armor stood out amongst all of the prisoners in rags, and even made the female captain look like a peasant when standing beside her. He walked towards us again, his posture showing no hesitation or even anger. It was not until the moment he saw Ulfric Stormcloak that disgust suddenly appeared in his eyes.

He walked confidently towards Ulfric and met his eyes. Both of them stood strong as they stared at each other, neither wanting to look weak in front of the other. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

"Some deaths are worth it to save Skyrim, General Tullius; you of all men should understand that." Ulfric spoke back confidently.

"You started this war Ulfric. You are the one who plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the empire is going to put you down and restore the peace."

Ulfric opened his lips as if he were about to speak again but was interrupted by what sounded like a faraway screech.

"What was that?" Hadvar asked cautiously.

General Tullius smirked at Ulfric before turning quickly away from him. "It's nothing. Carry on."

The female captain looked over to a woman in robes, whose face was covered in shadow. Her hands folded perfectly within her light robes. "Give them their last rights." The captain demanded.

"As we commend your souls to atherious, blessings of the eight divines upon thee—."  
"For the love of Talos let's get this over with." Barked the executioner. It almost seemed as if he knew how afraid I suddenly was, as if he wanted to see the blade slice against the fur of my neck. His eyes met mine as he grinned and gestured to the captain, telling her almost silently that he wanted me next.

His smile turned to a scowl as she grabbed Trenton instead. Trenton looked back at Ulfric with a proud look in his eyes. I watched helplessly as the back of his legs were kicked by the female captain, forcing him onto his knees. _I need to run, but they'll kill me._ I thought to myself. _It's either the blade or an arrow to the back of my neck._

I cringed at the thought, yet when I looked back at Trenton he seemed completely calm with what was happening. As if the pain and fear did not affect him at all.

The captain shoved his head into the stone block beneath him as he met the executioners gaze. "My ancestors are smiling down on me imperials, can you say the same?" He spoke calmly.

The executioner looked down at him with annoyance. His large axe dragging across the dirt ground before it began lifting above his head. Without a moment more of hesitation he swung the blade down with full force. One blow removing Trenton's head completely.

The captain kicked his body away from the block, leaving his open eyes staring at all of us from the basket.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ulfric stated proudly.

I thought for a moment that I was going to be sick, that my mind would give up and force my body to fall from under the pressure of what was coming for me. I thought of my mother and father, their smiling faces as they hid us in the tall grass, my father asking me to watch over Lyla and that they would be right back.

I then thought of little Lyla. How just hours ago she had begged me not to go, not to leave her behind. _I'm sorry Lyla._

"Next you in the rags!" The captain spoke.

Once again the screeching noise broke the captain's voice, but this time it seemed closer. As if something was coming for us.

Hadvar looked at her, his fear starting to rise. "There it is again. Did you hear that?"

All the men seemed to look around nervously before the captain spoke again. "I SAID NEXT PRISONER." She stated unafraid.

Hadvar grabbed my arm gently. "To the block prisoner, nice and easy."

Instead of kicking my lets out as the captain had, he gently pushed on my shoulders as I fell to my knees. I hadn't put up much of a fight, in fact I no longer felt a thing. All emotion had washed away as I accepted my fate. Quite tears slid down my face as my head was pushed against the cold stone. The executioner looking down at me excitedly.

"Night night pretty kitty." He whispered as the axe once again slid across the dirt behind him. I forced my eyes away from him as I looked at the tall tower behind him. Wanting my last sight to be something besides for his hateful eyes.

A shadow flew quickly across my vision as the screech suddenly became a roar.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" Hadvar began to back up quickly as his eyes watched the sky. Everyone seemed to back away except for the executioner who lifted his axe above his head excitedly. The smile on his face now too obvious to hide.

I could hear his axe fall towards the block as the ground shook, the axe just barely missing my back as he fell. I let out a small yelp as I looked up quickly, my eyes now meeting those of a dragon.

I quickly pushed myself off of the block as the dragon let out a shout. For a moment my vision went blurry as I tried to regain my balance. His shout repeating over and over towards a new victim.

"Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" My arm was pulled as I tried to stand once again. My current savior running far ahead of me towards a tower.

From my side I could hear a woman screaming and crying as fire spread across their home. Her little girl stood watching the dragon in wonder until the dragon spotted her. She had tried to run but the dragon had already decided to kill her. Her mother hadn't even attempted to save her, instead she watched helplessly as fire spread across her daughters face. The little girl's hand stretching out in pain as she reached one last time for her mother before crumbling to the ground. Her body now just a charred shell. Her mother screamed as she fell against the remains of their house. "Celia!" She cried out desperately.

The dragon went to strike the broken woman but General Tullius had reached her first, pulling her into the tower just seconds before the dragon could claim her as its next victim.

I ran towards the tower in a dead run in order to reach the same safety that they had all been desperately reaching for. _I'm alive._ I thought excitedly. _I'm coming back Lyla. I promise._ I hadn't even looked back at the floor of the tower before racing up the stairs to find the man who had picked me up before.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

Ulfric looked out from the hole that was now in the tower. "Legends don't burn down villages Ralof." He spoke, his voice just as calm as before.

From below I could hear Imperial guards and General Tullius shouting above the roar of the dragon.

"It's in the clouds!" One guard yelled.

"Don't just stand there! Kill that thing! Guards, get the townspeople to safety!" General Tullius demanded.

Ulfric quickly raced up the stairs as the dragon rammed itself against the tower. "We need to move. Now!"

I followed them quickly, not bothering to look back for even a moment when the dragon flew through the stone bricks around us. The tower began to fall apart, crashing against the floor below us as fire and smoke began to fill the air around us.

Ralof grabbed my hand gently before looking out of the hole that the dragon had created. "See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going! We'll follow when we can!"

"What do you mean follow when you can!?" I asked panicked.

"GO!" he shouted in response as I jumped across to the inn's roof. My feet had landed perfectly on the board but the fire had already weakened it too much. The wood collapsed beneath me forcing me to fall against the inn's floor.

Hadvar hadn't even seemed to notice me. His eyes still stared at the hole that I had jumped from and a man who stood there. His legs shaking nervously. "Haming! You need to get over here now!"

Another man approached the hole pushing Haming back. "If you won't jump then I will." He spit out at his companion.

"Torolf! Jump!" Hadvar cried out desperately.

The two faces were suddenly overcome with fire as the dragon found his two targets. A small boy screamed out in fear as the dragon's flames overtook the tower. Another soldier shielded the boy as if trying to stop him from seeing the death that was happening right in front of him.

"Gunnar, take care of the boy." Hadvar ran his fingers through his hair as sadness overtook his face. "I have to find General Tullius and join their defense." Hadvars eyes finally noticed me as he started to walk away. "Still alive prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." Without looking back he broke into a dead sprint, not caring if I followed or not. I looked back at the tower one more time imagining all who had just perished in there. _If General Tullius is still alive then maybe Ulfric and Ralof are too._ I tried to encourage myself as I fought the guilt from running away from those still screaming inside the tower.

I had lost sight of Hadvar when I was pulled against a wall. I could see the dragon fly down the alley that I had almost just ran into. For the first time I had been able to truly look at the dragon. His body stretched out, looming over most of the buildings. His scales were completely black as if he had been born from the shadows themselves, brought to life only to bring destruction and chaos. His eyes and teeth were hidden within his own darkness, only a slight red glow hinting from the eye sockets.

Fire swirled off the walls of the homes as Hadvar peeked his head around the corner to check if it was clear before running down the alley.  
"Quickly follow me!" He shouted back at me.

Tullius stood with his shield in front of him to block the fire. "Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier where is Ulfric!?"

"Arlene stay close." Hadvar grasped my hand before stopping suddenly.

Ralof stood in his way, the reflection of the fire burning brightly in his eyes and he pulled out his sword. "We are escaping this time Hadvar. You will not stop us." Ralof spoke confidently.

General Tullius threw down his shield, pulling his sword out from its holder as he raced towards Ralof.

"Stop!" I cried out as metal met metal.

Ulfric held his blade against Tullius's sword, both of their arms shaking as they waited for one another to weaken.

Ralof repeated himself once again. Not caring about the blades behind his back. "We are leaving Hadvar, out of our way."

Hadvar stepped to the side, anger shining bright in his eyes. "You damned traitor. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde."

Tullius kicked Ulfric back, holding his blade up as if he was ready for another attack. Ulfric quickly regained his footing and smiled at Tullius. "Until we meet again in the battlefield my friend." Ulfric walked away gently towards the keep as Hadvars eyes watched me. His eyes questioning on if I would join him or Ralof.

Ralof walked to me, completely ignoring Hadvars gaze. "I told you we would find each other again didn't I Khajiit?" He smiled quickly at me before running towards Ulfric.

"Hadvar we need to go now! Our people need us!" Tullius shouted.

"Arlene?" He stood his ground waiting for me to join him and fight, but instead I had ran back.

"Come on into the keep!" Ralof shouted as I raced towards him.

I hadn't bothered to look back to see if Hadvar had followed or if he still stood in that same place. _Come on Arlene don't feel bad, the imperials almost just cut off your head. You can't trust them._

The wooden door slammed behind me, saving us from the dragon's fire but not from the sound of what was still out there. Besides for Ralof and I there also lay a dead Stormcloak soldier in the room. His chestnut hair was covering part of his face while his hand still emptily held his chest, trying to stop the blood from flowing through the armor.

Ralof paused for a moment before walking quietly over to the soldier. His fingers found the man's wrist, checking for a pulse that we both knew was not there. "We'll meet again in Sovernguard brother." Ralof took a deep breath before standing again, wiping all emotion from his face. "Looks like we are the only ones who made it."

My fingers clenched into my fists as I watched him. I could feel the fear creeping in on me. _Is this what I will return too when I find my sister? Did I do the right thing by leaving her alone back there?_

Ralof's voice broke me from my thoughts as he walked towards me, a knife gleaming in his hand.

I instantly prepared myself for an attack. Though he had helped save my life back there I knew nothing about him or their war. Whether I could trust him or not, I was still unsure. "Come here, let me see if I can get those bindings off."

I felt my body relax slightly as the knife cut through the ropes. "Hey Ralof—I'm sorry." I paused. "About your friend."

Ralof let out a small smirk before standing tall once again. "You should take his armor, he won't be needing it anymore.

I hesitated as I approached the broken body on the floor. _You want me to wear a dead man's armor?_ I looked down once again at my rag clothing. Sure, the estate had never given us nice or protective clothing, but we had at least made ourselves something somewhat decent, but rags, it had been a long time since we had worn those.

I knelt down gently and undressed the armor from the soldier. Underneath the metallic chest plate was the man's bloody bare chest that I guessed had paled from his death, his leg armor however at least had a cover underneath to help me avoid even more uneasiness about what I was doing. Though, this wasn't the first time I had found myself this close to a dead body.

Ralof had already turned his back to me as I slipped my rags off of my shoulders and breasts. My hands shook slightly as I tried to hurry and get the armor onto my body. I could feel the coldness of the blood mix in with my fur as I slipped on the last pieces, trying to ignore the reality of what I was now wearing.

"Have you finished?" Ralof asked calmly.

I grabbed the axe from the man's hand as the dragons shout shook the building once again, bringing us both quickly back to the reality and panic that we were experiencing.

"Come on, let's get out of here before this dragon brings the whole tower down on our heads. One of these gates has to lead to the exit." Ralof ran for the left gate as I ran to the right. I could hear his gate shaking behind me to know we had both met the same conclusion. We were trapped in here.

"Come on soldiers keep moving! Our orders are to find Ulfric no matter the cost. Search this place high and low!" Without a second thought, I knew whose voice had just bounced off of the walls. It was the female captain from the execution, she had survived and from the sounds of it was searching for other survivors as well, Ulfric being one of them.

Panic showed for a moment in Ralof's eyes. "It's the imperials take cover!" His hands grabbed the back of my chest plate as he pulled me back against the wall, both of us now kneeling down and staring towards the gate. The soldier's torches lit the darkness from the north gate as they approached us. Their voices now growing louder.

"Captain, if I may be so bold to ask, what about the towns people? Shouldn't we be aiding in their escape?" A guard nervously asked.

The footsteps came to a sudden halt as I pressed my back against the stone wall. "You would question the general? Listen here Norman or whatever your name is, we listen to the general, no questions asked and no hesitation do you understand?"

"Yes captain, I apologize for stepping out of line."

I watched as Ralof grasped his sword tightly in his hands. His eyes showing complete focus on the gate ahead of us.

The footsteps continued without another word as a pale hand grasped the gate. "Guards open the gate." The female captain spoke calmly.

As soon as the imperials had entered the room Ralof had jumped up to attack. His sword flew into the neck of a young soldier, his eyes wide in shock as he let out a light cough and grasped his neck. Blood trickled over his lips as he fell to the ground, trying so desperately to hang on to his life before Ralof went for the final blow. His sword raised high as he let fury take complete control.

The captain had used her soldier's demise as a distraction as she flew a kick into Ralof's stomach, sending him back into the wall beside me. I could hear a crack as his body met stone and he slumped to the floor. I watched as he forced himself back to his feet as he went for another strike.

 _He can't take two down. You have to act or let your only hope in escaping die._ With that thought I forced myself to my feet, the axe tightly clenched in my hands.

Everything began to move in quick motion as the axe landed in the other soldier's helmet. His body collapsing without me ever having the chance to look him in the eyes.

The captain looked over in one moment of hesitation giving Ralof the perfect chance to strike. His sword entered her chest as hate overtook her eyes. Her teeth clenched as Ralof pulled out the sword. He never gave her the chance for a final attack. Instead, he repeated his first attack, the sword dug itself into her neck as she fell to her knees, her body still trying to fight for life. The blood stained sword slipped through her fingers as she shakily reached for the sword that now rested in her neck. Her fingers bled as she traced it, ignoring the pain completely in search of the answer to what was causing her to die.

Ralof yelled out as he pulled the sword from her neck forcing the last light of life to leave her body as she crumpled to the floor beneath her. Ralof reached down quickly to search the captain's armor, pulling out a small golden key that he tucked into his own armor. "Let's move."

He jumped over the dead bodies as he continued down the dark hallways, completely unfazed by what had just happened. I walked past the axe that still rested in the soldiers head as I reached down for the captain's sword and followed Ralof down the hallway, both of us sprinting as we looked for an exit.

The hallway divided into two ways. One continuing forward while the other trailed off to the left and down some dimly lit stairs.

"Continue forward, the left will only lead us deeper." Ralof continued to run forward as the keep began to shake again. Stones and rock fell in front of us, missing us by only an inch.

"Left it is." I muttered as I ran down the stone stairs, knowing that Ralof would follow behind me.

The moment I had reached the bottom step I heard a woman scream out in fury, the sound quickly being replaced with the sound of two swords clashing. As we approached the room I saw two Imperial men grabbing her arms and holding her back, the third smiling as he twirled a small blade in his hands.

"Let's really make you scream this time traitor." He said gleefully.

The same moment that he had pressed the blade to her throat was the moment that a blade stuck out from his chest. "What the—." The soldier fell as the Stormcloak woman freed herself.

Both guards had now chosen me as their target as they raced towards me, excitement covering their faces. I gripped my sword tightly as I went in for the first hit but Ralof had already beat me too it. The blade hit their knees taking away any ability that they had to stand. One of the guards looked up at us in fear, tears streaming down his face. "No more, please I yield."

Without any communication between the two, both Stormcloak soldiers walked swiftly to the imperials before impaling them with their swords. Silencing them forever.

"Was Jarl Ulfric with you?" Ralof asked calmly, only slight panic hinting in his voice.

The female guard pulled her sword from the body beneath her as she sheathed the blade back by her side. "I haven't seen him since the dragon attacked. I thought he would be with you."

Their voices seemed far away as I scanned the room, blood stained the walls where chambers were pressed against, skeletons being the only reminder of what this room had been, what it still probably was.

"Trolls blood, it's a torture chamber." Ralof spoke, amazement overtaking his voice. He looked towards me as his fingers dug into his hand. "You see this Arlene? This is what the Imperials are. Murder's and cowards, a bunch of hypocrites." I thought of Hadvar and Tullius for a moment. They had saved people back there, I had watched them save people. But they had to both know about this torture chamber, they had to know what happened to those who were not on their side, what would happen to me now that I had chosen to follow Ralof.

Their voices became closer to me once again as I left my thoughts. "I'll keep watch in case Ulfric comes through, May Talos guide you my friend." The female soldier said.

Ralof smiled as he continued down the pathway. "Will she be okay in there? More men could come or the dragon may make this whole place collapse on her." I stated worriedly.

Ralof's smile only grew bigger as the stone walls turned into a cave. "Meghan will be fine, she's a warrior just like her father before her." His hand flew in front of me as he stared across the cavern. "Do you see it?" He whispered.

A large brown bear nuzzled its head against the cave wall as it began to drift to sleep, completely unaware of our new presence. "We can either sneak past the bear or you can borrow my bow. Who knows, we might get lucky."

I knelt down, keeping my eyes trained on the bear. "I don't really trust our luck today, follow me." I continued down the cave as the bear began to stir slight, his eyes looking into mine for a moment, curiosity reflecting in them as he watched me.

Ralof picked up his pace to step in front of me as he quickly raced towards the end of the cavern. "That looks like the way out come on!"

The bear no longer stood by with curiosity as I watched the bear shuffle onto its paws. I stood as soon as the creature had taken its first step, racing towards the end of the cavern with Ralof. Ralof had already made it half way up the climb when he looked down to see the bear going for my legs. "Arlene grab my hand!"

Without a second thought I jumped up, my body slamming against the rocks as I grasped his hand in mine, the bear's claws only missing me by an inch. "What happened to sneaking?" I asked slightly irritated.

Ralof pulled me up, his voice grunting as he helped me reach the ledge beside him. "Hey, we made it right?"

We pulled ourselves up the final ledge and into the sunlight and fresh air of the mountains, gasping something besides for smoke. Just as we had stood I was once again tackled to the ground as a large shadow flew over us. We both lay completely still until the shadow of the dragon flew away from the burned city, possibly heading back home after all of the destruction it had caused.

Ralof stood first before helping me back to my feet and looking out towards the sky. "No way to know if anyone else made it out alive. But this place will be swarming with Imperials before we know it, we need to get out of here and lay low for a few days."

"What about Ulfric?" I asked as I looked back, watching the smoke rising into the sky. I couldn't help wonder if anyone was still alive, sadly I doubted it.

Ralof looked back at me with a smile. "Ulfric can't die, the gods have tried many times but he always survives. Actually thinking about it, He's probably already on his way back to Windhelm."

…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lyla

It had been two days since I had seen sister. Since I last saw her smiling face and kind eyes. _It's all my fault, my fault._ The thought kept repeating itself over and over in my mind as I followed the faint remains of the track left from the wagon. _I'll be the hero this time right?_ I smiled at the thought of our childish game. I had always gotten so angry whenever sister said she was the hero and that I had to be the villain. I always wanted so badly to be the hero and defeat her for once. I heard myself chuckle at the thought. _Now, what I would give to just have her by me._

Drop by drop started to appear on the dirt as I looked up to the sky. _No it can't rain. It would wash away their route. It can't rain!_ I picked up my pace as I started to run down the dirt pathway; rain pouring down on me. I tried to think of how long it had been, how much further I had to go before finding her, though all of it was about to be washed away.

Three days, no food, no water, just following the tracks and hoping that she was still alive out there. My feet began to sink in the mud, just like the night that sister had left. I watched as the mud swallowed the wagons tracks devouring my last hope in finding Arlene.

I fell to my knees and began to sob. I could hear sisters voice in my head as I cried. _"Aw Lyla, don't cry, crying won't solve anything sweetie."_

But in that moment I wanted so badly to cry. To let myself go completely numb in the freezing rain as my life fell to shambles around me. _What do I do now?_

The sound of horse hooves mixed with the lightning as I looked up from the mud, searching for the new noise that drew closer to me.

"Look out!" A man's voice shouted as I felt someone push me past the carriage just in time before it hit the both of us. Mud now mattered the short gray fur on his face only making his bright green eyes seem even brighter in the darkness. His hands were placed on my sides as his jaw dropped slightly. His head tilted to the side as if he were examining me; his knees barely grazed my legs as we both watched each other, not even noticing the mud growing around us.

Finally he stood and reached out his hand to me in order to help me up. "Are you alright?"

I cleared my head as I remembered my goal. "Do you know anything about that blood scene back there? It was a few miles back I think—I don't know what it was called or where I even am now just—." My knees collapsed underneath me as I fell again, his hands catching me just inches from the ground.

"Yes, we know of the war." He spoke solemnly. "Come to our caravan, we need to get you some food." His right arm slipped underneath me as he carried me towards a dimly lit caravan. Curious brown eyes peered out from the doorway as he brought me inside, lying me down on their cot.

The female Khajiit looked at me before suspiciously looking back at the Khajiit who saved me. "Who is this T'aro?" She whispered nervously.

"She's not with them." He glared at her as he spoke the words before searching the cupboards for some food. I watched nervously as I sat up, keeping my eye on the door in case I needed to make a speedy escape from the two fellow Khajiit's.

"Were you guys newly released?" I asked quietly as I grabbed the apple from T'aro's hand.

T'aro sat close to me on the bed, taking a bite of his own apple as he smiled. "We left Elsweyr a long time ago, it has not been easy but we have found a way to make do by selling stuff. For a Khajiit of sixteen years I would say that freedom isn't as exciting as I thought it would be." He eyed me curiously, noticing the dress that my sister had made for me. I ran my fingers over the now ruined dress. Arlene had befriended the lady of the house enough to be allowed silk, a beautiful material that we could have never made on our own. Originally I thought it was to make herself something, after all the Khajiit were all waiting for when she would find someone of interest for herself.

I was surprised when she came out with the dress in her hands and said it was for me. I wore it every chance I got while she continued to wear her dress made from cotton. I offered a hundred times to trade her, but she would never accept it, she always said "the beautiful sister should be the one wearing a beautiful dress."

His eyes watched me curiously as I ran my fingers over the silk, smiling at the memory of my sister. "What about you?" He asked. "How long have you and your sister been free?"

I felt tears start to well in my eyes as I played with my long white hair nervously. "Three days, I saw her three days ago."

"I'm—I'm sorry to hear about your sister. I lost my brother a year ago, I know it hurts now but—."  
I stood suddenly, anger and determination fueling me. "My sister is not dead!" I screamed at him making him jump slightly back before becoming focused on me again. "How can you be so sure?" He whispered back at me.

The female Khajiit chuckled slightly as she continued with counting the coins in her hands. "T'aro, you need to not shut down her dreams so quickly. Just because we lost Carrio does not mean that she has to lose her sister as well." She turned her chair around to look at me before her face became solemn. "It's what happens to us Khajiit for stealing things." I watched as her hand became a fist and began to shake. "But how else are we Khajiit supposed to survive here? It's not like they allow us to do anything meaningful in the city."

I felt my body relax slightly as I sat back down besides T'aro. "I am sorry for your loss, but I just can't accept that sister might be dead. Otherwise I don't think I could keep going." I let out a small smile as I stood. "Thank you for your hospitality. Please let me know if I can do anything to repay you." I curtsied politely as I had done all my life and quickly walked out of the caravan, keeping my head down the whole way.

"Wait!" T'aro quickly followed and stood before me. "I know it's hard to let go of a loved one, definitely when there are so few of us Khajiit in Skyrim. I'll come with you.

I sighed as I turned to look at him. "I don't even know where I'm going." I slightly whined.

"They went to Helgen. My mother heard the whispers of the Imperials as they rode by, and I did see a Khajiit in their cart."

My heart started to beat quickly as I thought of her being in the cart. That met I was right, that sister would still be alive.

T'aro gently grasped my hand as he looked at me. "Helgen is where the executions take place, I'm sorry to say that what I said about your sister before may still be true."

Thoughts raced my mind. _Was she executed? What had she even been arrested for? Why didn't T'aro try to help her?_ I took a deep breath as I continued walking forward. "Then take me to Helgen, if she's alive she won't be there, if she's dead." I paused. "Then I'll have my answer."

…

Arlene

I could see Riverwood from a distance as we walked quietly towards the town. Avoiding any odd glances we got as we tried to find the "Safe house" that Ralof offered. His sister owned a lumber mill there and would be more than happy to help us, though the other villagers seemed more cautious of us. I could hear their whispers as we passed.

"Looks like they lost." One voice said.

"Who brought the cat home?" Another voice spoke.

I felt my feet move in the direction of the voice without even thinking about it before Ralof set his hand on my shoulder. "Remember Arlene, we cannot make our presence here more known than we have too."

I slumped slightly before I heard an old woman whisper to what I assumed was her son. "It was a dragon!" She said excitedly. "A dragon just flew over Riverwood!" I shuddered at the thought of the dragon attacking this village as well.

"Mother, quit your stories the town already thinks you're crazy enough." The man spat back.

The old woman huffed as she walked back to her balcony, completely unaware of my eyes watching the exchange.

Ralof smiled to himself as he led me towards the back of the lumber mill. From what I had seen of the village I assumed the lumber mill was their most valuable building in this town. Every house was made of hard logs and was surrounded by nature. Children played with their dog down the street while two men stared lovingly at a fair woman. One was some sort of elf while another looked like a nord. Two completely different men longing for the same thing.

I heard a loud bwak as I looked down at the ground. A chicken strutted proudly across the street as if it owned this entire town. Its head held high in victory as it walked in our path. Both of us stopping to wait for it to finish its act. I shook my head slightly before regaining my focus.

"They have no idea what happened back there do they?" I whispered to Ralof.

"Not yet, and for now it's probably best that we keep it that way."

Ralof's eyes widened, as if a light had been ignited inside of him. "Gerdur!" He shouted happily as he raced towards a woman, picking her up in his arms as he swung her around happily. Her dark blonde hair flew back behind her as shock hit her face. Ralof set her down gently before she grasped his face.

"Brother! Mera's mercy it's good to see you." She pulled her hands back for a moment, her eyes panicked as she searched the area. "Is it safe for you to be here? We heard that Ulfric was captured and." Her voice sped up as she continued to talk but Ralof calmly interrupted.

"Gerdur I'm fine." He looked at me with a gentle smile then back at his sister. "At least now I am."

Gerdur glanced between us both. Observing the ash that covered both of our faces along with the dry blood that had been smeared on his face. "Are you hurt? What happened? And who is this with you? One of your comrades?" She asked curiously.

Ralof nodded gently. "No, not a comrade, yet." He tossed in. "But a friend. I owe her my life in fact." His eyes scanned the area as well but more calmly than his sister had. It seemed like he had no worries about being here, but his next words proved differently.

"Is there somewhere we could talk? There's no telling when news from Helgen will reach the imperials."

"Helgen? Has something happened?" She relented for a moment. "You're right, follow me."

In the blink of an eye Gerdur went from Ralof's worried little sister to a strong woman with a loud confident voice. "Hod! Come here a minute! I need your help with something!"

From the lumber house came a deep and tired voice. "What is it woman? Sven drunk on the job again!?"

I saw a slight smile peek at Ralof's lips as Gerdur sighed. "Hod, just come here." She said gently.

Hod's expression went from annoyance and exhaustion to surprise. "Ralof! What are you doing here?" Gerdur quickly put a finger to her lips. "Don't speak so loudly husband. We don't know who's listening."

"Ahh.." He breathed out loudly. "I'll show them to the house then."

We walked quietly past the lumber mill and towards a tiny cottage on the edge of the town. So far it seemed as if no eyes really noticed us. Every person too busy with their own lives to recognize the strangers in front of them. Either that, or they simply wanted to gossip about it as soon as we were out of earshot.

A boy flung open the door excitedly as he saw us. He had the same blonde hair as his mother, his eyes dark like his fathers and a wooden sword at his brown belt. I smiled as I looked down at him. He reminded me for a moment of me and my little sister. He was the perfect example of a hero, and a very excited one at that.

"Uncle Ralof!" He yelled excitedly. "Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" Each question was like a storm of words, making me wonder if his excitement would ever allow him to take a breath of air before more excitement overtook him.

Gerdur placed her hand gently on his mouth. "Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games. I need you to go watch the south road, and come find us if you see any imperials coming this way."

Frodnar sighed as he kicked his foot lightly against the floorboards. "Aw mama, I wanna stay and talk to Uncle Ralof."

Ralof placed his hand encouragingly on his sister's shoulder before bending down to reach eye level with his nephew.

"Look at you Frodnar, almost a grown man!" He said with just as much excitement as Frodnar had. "Won't be long before you'll be joining the fight yourself." He said encouragingly.

Frodnar gave a huge smiled as his excitement came back alive. "You're right! Don't worry Uncle, I won't let those imperial soldiers sneak up on you!" Within a few seconds he was already half way down the street, heading towards the gate that we had come from.

I watched him run with a smile before the wooden door slammed shut. Hod sat down at the table, his face showing only exhaustion from what I imagined was a long day at the lumber mill. While Gerdur grabbed her brothers hand and urged him to the table as well.

"Now, Ralof, what is going on? You two look…well pretty done in." Gerdur said quietly.

I turned my eyes to the mirror in the house. Some of my fur looked charred from the fire, the color of my fur slightly dyed dark red from the blood of those who I had killed. In that moment a wave of nausea started to overtake me. _I killed them. I watched them die by my own hand._ My knees felt shaky as I tried to return my attention to Ralof.

"I can't remember when I last slept…where to start?" Ralof paused as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Well what you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside of Darkwater Crossing. It was like they knew exactly where we would be…I think that was two days ago now. We stopped in Helgen this morning and I thought it was all over." His voice shook slightly as he finished, the fear of the memories tugging at him. "Had us lined up to the headsman block and were ready to start chopping."

Anger overtook Gerdur as she helped Ralof sit down gently. "The cowards." She whispered, hate dripping from her words.

"They wouldn't dare give Ulfirc a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for our own people!" His voice began to rise slightly. "Oh, Skyrim would have known the truth then! But then, a dragon attacked."

"You don't mean a real live.." Her voice faded away, as if she already knew the answer.

"I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there. As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion we managed to slip away." Ralof said.

 _The confusion?_ I thought frustrated. _Did he mean the chaos of all those people being killed while we somehow got to live?_

"Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?" Ralof asked curiously.

"Nobody else has come up the south road today, as far as I know." She spoke, though her eyes seemed to be elsewhere. Instead she was looking at me, slight worry hinting at her eyes. "Ralof is your friend…"

I felt my legs collapse under me as the room began to dim around me. Ralof quickly ran to my side his hands gently lifting my head. "Arlene! Can you hear me?" I felt myself drift away into a deep sleep. My mind drifting off to nightmares, back when I had to kill someone for my own protection, for Lyla's protection.

 _I held my wooden sword tightly in my hand, my reflection in the water showing determination as I marked my fur with some mud. It had been the sign of a warrior, at least which is what Lyla and I had agreed upon. I could still hear my words as I proudly stated them. "A true warrior knows how to blend into his surroundings to hide from the enemy."_

 _I heard little footsteps approaching me quickly as I dove into the water. I could feel my cheeks expand as I held in the best breath bubble I could. There's no way she knows I'm here, I thought to myself. I could see her reflection in the water, her bright blue eyes staring down curiously._

 _"I know you are here villain! And I, the great Lyla will defeat you and restore peace and freedom to our land!" She shouted excitedly._

 _She began to walk away but paused as I accidently blew out an air bubble. I covered my mouth underwater but it was too late. A loud splash sounded through the air as she pounced into the water. Her eyes finding me instantly. She tried to shout what I imagined was "I found you villain" but came out more as "I fewnd ye vileg!"_

 _I quickly swam towards the top of the water but was pulled back down by my sister who stared at me confidently. Happiness and excitement written all over her face._

 _A scream seemed to rip through the water and I instinctively wrapped my arms around Lyla as I swam towards the surface. We both took a breath of fresh air as I stared at her in fear. "Lyla are you okay?" I asked while still grasping for breath._

 _Her eyes looked behind me, her body shaking as I turned my head to try to find what had scared her._

 _Blood dripped into the water as a paw lay lifelessly on the grass by the pond. Lyla went to let out a scream but I covered her mouth. Trying to hide my own fear of what I had just seen. I now understood why they had hid us in the tall grass. It wasn't so we could have a day off of our chores, it wasn't so that we could play hero and villain like we always did. It was because they wanted us to be safe, from whatever was after them._

 _I held her close for a moment, both of our feet still kicking quickly in the water to keep ourselves afloat. "Lyla, I want you to hide back in the water."_

 _Another scream ripped through the air. This time it was from our mother. Tears rolled down Lyla's face as I removed my paw from her mouth. "I mean it Lyla. Just hide for now okay? I'm going to go find mom and we will all get out of here together okay?"_

 _She grabbed onto me desperately. "Don't leave me sissy." She choked out. "I'm scared." I tried my best to smile at her confidently. "Come on Lyla, the hero is never afraid remember?"_

 _"And either is the villain." She whispered encouragingly. I smiled as I swam to the edge of the water. Trying to ignore the body of our father that lay in the dirt, an axe embedded in his face._

 _Mother's screams continued flying through the air, each one growing weaker. I begged in my own mind to whoever was listening for her to be okay. I wanted to desperately for her to be okay._

 _When I found her, another male Khajiit stood over her body a bloody knife tightly in his hands as he struck another blow into my mother's body._

 _"MOM!" I yelled desperately as I raced towards her. The tiny wooden sword still in my hand as I wacked him with it, my mind thinking that it would somehow do some damage to him. He paused in a moment of confusion before turning to me and tackling me to the ground. His eyes hungry, his fur matted with the blood of both my mother and father. His paw pushed down on my neck, his claws beginning to dig into my fur; his weight making me feel like my throat was being crushed as I gasped desperately for breath. "Mommy?" I whispered breathlessly as I stared to drift off._

 _In a blur I saw my mother throw herself onto his back, her teeth digging into his throat causing blood to trickle down his neck. The Khajiit let out a painful cry as he flung himself back, using his own weight to pin her down. "YOU BITCH!" He shouted in fury._

 _As his own teeth found her neck I had found his blade. Her own cries of pain drifted away as life left her. A final tear rolling down her cheek as the light left her eyes. I screamed as I plunged the knife into the back of his neck._

 _He grasped desperately as he tried to reach for the knife but I found it first. Without even thinking about the target I started to throw the blade into his body over and over again. Screaming each time I did so, even when the life left his eyes I couldn't stop. Fear and anger had overtaken me until I heard a small voice behind me._

 _"Arlene stop!" I looked back at Lyla. Both of our fur matted with tears._

 _I shook as I looked down at my own paws to see that they were covered in blood. "Lyla I'm—I'm sorry I just."_

 _Lyla flew into my arms and began to sob as she fell to the ground. I tried my best to comfort her as I looked back at the body of my mother. "Shh it's okay Lyla, I'll protect you." I managed to whisper. "No matter what."_

I slowly started to return to the present as I heard Ralof's voice nearby. "Maybe we can lay up here for a while?" He asked cautiously. "I hate to put your family in danger Gerdur but.."

"Nonsense, You and your friend are welcome to stay here as long as you need too. Let me worry about the Imperials. Besides your friend doesn't' look like she's able to travel right now."

"Thank you sister, I mean it." He said kindly.

I felt a cold towel against my face as I saw Ralof squeeze the rag over a bowl. Blood and dirt falling into the bucket bellow. His fingers ran through my fur as he gently washed more of my face. "What on earth happened to you?" He asked softly, curiosity hinting at his voice.

"A dragon." I softly joked. My throat had a sudden soreness to it, making it hard to talk. I was no longer wearing my armor but instead wearing some soft fabric shorts and some sort of top that didn't really fit me, leaving no choice but to show my stomach and ribs, hiding only my breasts.

A smile hinted at Ralof's lips when he saw my shocked expression. "We tried to find you some under armor to wear, but you Khajiit are built very differently than we are, sad to say this was really the best we could do without revealing ourselves too much."

I tried to sit up but Ralof placed his hand gently on my stomach. "I would like if you would stay in bed and rest." He spoke cautiously. "I admit I am not without bruises and scars from that dragon, but it looks like you faced off against something other than a dragon." He paused. "You were there when the Imperials ambushed us. I want to know why." He spoke confidently but almost accusingly, as if I had in some way betrayed him.

I glared at him slightly as I allowed myself to lay back down, trying to keep him from suspecting any ill intentions. "I was running away." I admitted. "I wanted to save my sister and I ran away." I gulped down what felt like guilt caught in my throat. "The rocks from the climb must have scratched me pretty bad." I allowed my eyes to travel down to my legs to see that I had cuts lining both my legs and my feet, the cuts being clear enough that it had removed some of the fur that had once covered the areas. "Whoever told them where to find you guys wasn't me. I was just trying to get away."

Ralof seemed to accept the answer as he squeezed the rag into the bucket again. "And yet you survived the dragon attack." His voice changed from suspicion to almost a sort of impressed tone.

I chuckled slightly before the rag ran over another wound, causing my body to tense. I inhaled my breath tightly to stop myself from yelping as he continued to clean the wounds on my body. Only when he removed the rag to drain it again did I find my voice. "I more of consider the dragon as lucky at this point. As you said, if not for the dragon we would both be beheaded by now."

He smiled slightly as he dropped the rag into the bloody bucket. "I suppose you're right. You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to all the blood that comes with war. Or the dead bodies for that matter."

I used my elbow to prop myself up slightly as I let out a small sigh. "You mean the other stormcloaks?"

Ralof shook his head slightly, his dark golden hair gently touching his lips as he spoke. "No, it's not really just the stormcloaks. I think about the Imperials too, about the men that my brothers and I have killed. Those who couldn't make it back home." He paused as he brought his face closer to mine, his eyes staring at me like a curious but troubled child. "Do the men you kill ever haunt you?"

I thought of the first man I ever killed. I had told myself repeatedly that I had done the right thing, that it was either my sister and I, or him. But the reasons never seemed to help, I could still feel the pain in my heart that I had felt as a child, with every life I took now. Even when it was to escape the dragon and the Imperials, I still killed those men and women. I watched as they were slaughtered and didn't speak a word. "They do." I admitted. "But, it may get easier as time goes on, after all they are all just faces to us right?"

"I wish that were true Khajiit. But then again I pray for your sake that it never is." Ralof replied somberly.

"What do you think when you kill another then?" I asked.

Ralof leaned back in his chair as he took in a deep breath. "I think of their families, how maybe they have a loved one back home, maybe some children, some sort of life that I have just taken away from them by one simple sword. I think of how my sister would feel if I never came back home, and in that moment I feel guilt for what I have to do."

I thought about Lyla. How she must be feeling right now, how she would feel if I never returned. "How can you still kill them then?" I asked quietly.

He stood as he offered his hand to me, letting me use his strength to sit up completely. "Because just as they have to kill me, I have to kill them. For Ulfric Stormcloak and for all of Skyrim." He spoke proudly.

I released his hand as I found my footing. "Is Ulfric worth it?" I questioned.

Before he could answer me a slight knock on the door interrupted. "Ralof. Is your friend awake? There's something urgent that we must discuss."

Without a second thought we both grabbed our swords. "Imperials?" Ralof questioned quietly.

"No." Responded Gerdur. "It's about the dragon."

Ralof had left the room almost instantly while I found my armor. _Can I even call this my armor?_ I had taken it from the dead body of one of the stormcloaks. I couldn't really say this was my armor. Every scratch, burn, and fade was not made while I wore it. Those scars were the memory of its true owner. I had only stolen the memories.

I hesitantly put the armor over the thin clothes I had been given. I thought of all the soldiers who wore helmets, how their eyes always seemed to glow behind the metal and gold. That was the one piece of armor I couldn't force myself to wear. If Lyla had followed me, or when I could return to Lyla, I wanted her to know who I was. For her to not mistake me for an enemy. _I'm coming back Lyla._

I opened the bedroom door to be met with silence and curious stares from both Ralof and Gerdur. They cautiously had looked at one another before Gerdur spoke. "It is Arlene am I correct?"

I shook my head slightly as I sat down beside Ralof, still questioning the way they were looking at me.

"I…No, we need a favor from you. The Jarl of Whiterun needs to know that there is a dragon on the loose. My home and Riverwood is defenseless, we need the Jarl to send whatever soldiers he can. If you could do that for me, we will be forever in your debt." Gerdur said.

"I would gladly go myself but that would mean risking running into an Imperial on the way there. The Jarl is not on either side of this war, but I doubt he would protect a fugitive if his people became in danger for it. The Imperials do not know you yet, they won't recognize you from Helgen on first glance. But with me it's a different case. I know you want to rejoin your sister, but I ask you as a friend to please do us this favor so that my family may be kept safe." Ralof said.

I thought of Gerdur's family. Of the little boy that had been so excited to say Ralof again, then I imagined what would happen to that little boy if the dragon reached Riverwood. It would be Helgen all over again. _I'm sorry Lyla. You'll have to hold on a little while longer._

"I'll do it. Though I can't promise he will listen to me." I said hesitantly. Gerdur threw her arms around me happily then pulled herself back. "Thank you Arlene. Ralof is lucky to have found a friend such as yourself." She said happily.

Ralof looked towards his sister happily until his smile seemed to fade. "Gerdur, I have to also take my leave. I must return to Windhelm and find Ulfric." For a moment he shared a gentle hug with his sister before turning back to me. "Are you ready Arlene?"

"Thank you for everything." I turned to walk out the door and saw Ralof following me. His expression showing no sadness or exhaustion but only determination.

"We will meet again my friend." A smile grew across his face as he grasped my arm and pulled me into a hug. "Thank you Arlene. Find me in Windhelm when you get the chance, the rebellion could use someone like you on our side." He released me as he brushed himself off slightly. "The gods let us live for a reason. I know why they let me live, now it's time for you to decide why they let you survive."

With that he started to walk towards the exit of town. _Help Riverwood. Then find Lyla._ I started to follow the signs towards Whiterun as Riverwood seemed to disappear behind me. _Why did the gods let me survive?_ I tried to think of any possible reason. Maybe for Lyla, maybe because they thought I could help in this war somehow. I let one excited thought into my mind. _Maybe it was so I could actually be a hero._ I smiled at the thought. Lyla would definitely love that.

The dirt path seemed to continue on forever. My only sign of which direction I was going being small wooden boards with the name Whiterun on them. Everything around me seemed so alive, the complete opposite of Elsweyr. The road seemed to go through the mountains until I came across an open plane of dry grass. A large city rested in the distance, its building and walls completely different than Riverwood had been. The only wood that I could see were the guard towers on top of the stone walls that seemed impenetrable to any outside forces. Even from a distance I could see what I guessed was the Jarls home. It stood the tallest of all the buildings and was on the very top of the city. _This must be Whiterun._

I approached the tall gates when a guard stepped in front of me. I stepped back and reached for my sword before I realized he was not an Imperial guard. Though he wore a dark helmet like the Imperials his armor was much different. Golden fabric was draped over his armor. It looked too thin for any real protection but seemed to be more of a way of showing who they stood for. "Halt! The city's gates are closed! Official business only!" He spoke and stood proudly. Without even knowing anything about him I could already tell he was very proud of being a guard here, though I still was unsure on which side this Jarl and his guards were on.

I spoke to him with the same air of confidence he had given me making his eyes show a little bit of surprise. "I have news about Helgen."

He went to speak again but seemed to stutter a little. "Fine. But we will be watching you Khajiit."

As soon as I had entered Whiterun I saw people all around me. Each one of them going on with their daily lives, completely unaware of anything wrong.

"We will pay whatever it takes, but we need more swords for the Imperials." One man held out gold in his hand, almost seeming to be shoving it towards the female blacksmith.

"I just can't fill that kind of order on my own." She replied. "Why don't you swallow that shallow pride of yours and go ask Graymane for help?" She spat back at him.

He laughed before moving closer to her. "I would sooner bend my knee to Ulfric Stormcloak! Besides…" He hesitated. "Graymane would never make steel for the legion."

The woman smiled with pride before grabbing the gold from his hands. "I'll take the job. But don't expect any miracles."

I continued walking down the path. Even in the middle of the day large bowls holding fire lined the stone walking path. All the buildings around me stood tall and proud but no one else seemed to care or notice. I could see a stone well further off in the distance and I couldn't help but walk towards it. I looked down at the water in the bottom to see a dark version of my own reflection. I shuddered slightly at the warped image of me in the water before other voices caught my attention.

"You look like you could use a new sword lady! All of these swords before you are crafted by Eaorlund Gray Mane himself!"

I shook my head gently while a little girl bumped into the back of my legs. "I'm sorry miss." She said embarrassed. "I have to get to my mom's stall before we open for business for the day! Stop by and visit us okay!?" She said excitedly as she rushed off.

The stalls around me seemed to match the well. They circled around the buildings, each of them offering something different. Some were over piled with fruit while others showed off sharp looking blades. I moved through the stalls, trying to stay on the path below me before I came to a tall tree that reached above any of the buildings, its root resting in the middle of the courtyard. I could almost imagine Lyla running towards it and trying to climb it within an instant. I was almost surprised that no children were trying to climb to the top of it. _Things probably work differently here._ I tried to reason with myself.

A woman walked down the stone stairs in front of me and smiled gently at me. It wasn't until that moment that I realized that someone saw me here. Everyone seemed so busy with their lives that it seemed a Khajiit was no matter. I was used to the feeling of being ignored. Lyla and I had to deal with it all of our lives while growing up. It was being acknowledged that made me nervous.

She approached me quickly as she observed me. "You're a Khajiit!" She said excitedly. Before calming herself then smiling at me once again.

"Are Khajiit not a normal thing here?" The question was met to stay in my head but had somehow escaped my lips. _Well too late to take it back now._

"Not really." She admitted. "The most I ever see of the Khajiit are when I see one of their trading caravans."

"Trading Caravans?"

"Yeah. The Khajiit use these caravans to sell whatever they have in order to make it here in Skyrim." She let out a sympathetic sigh before continuing. "It must be hard. Skyrim is tough enough with a roof over your head. Worst thing is, no one wants them in the cities. No one trusts them."

I felt taken back for a moment, and suddenly nervous about everyone around me. "Why not?" I asked accusingly.

"Reputation mostly. A lot of Khajiit turn to thievery and smuggling to get by. A few bad apples spoil the bunch. You know how it is."

I thought back to my childhood. The Khajiit had found something that we could grow without our captors knowing. A plant that could make a drug called Skooma. Some Khajiit sold it and were able to escape Elsweyr with the money they had earned. Others fell prey to the drug and became so addicted that even our captors could no longer find use of them. They were usually abandoned in the middle of a field. Most of the time they didn't even seem to realize what was happening, they simply just lay there as if in a dream as they were left behind.

"Do you trust them?"

She smiled at me once again. "Matter of fact, I do. They've been fair enough with me from what I can tell. Besides a Nord knows a liar when she sees one."

I returned her smile. "I'm glad that some good Khajiit are out there." I paused for a moment. "Do you know where I could find one of these Caravans?" I asked hopefully.

Her smile faded. "Sadly not, best chance is to continue around Skyrim and one will most likely find you before you find it."

I let go of the small hope in finding one for the moment. Maybe on the way back to Lyla I could find one. But for now, I had to find the Jarl and warn him about the dragon.

"Thank you." I said kindly. Even though now I was even more nervous about talking to the Jarl if Khajiit were considered untrustworthy here.

"Welcome to Skyrim." She said happily. "In case no one had welcomed you yet."

I smiled before I continued up the stairs towards the Jarl's home. At the top of the stairs was a small waterfall that fell into a pond beneath me. I felt my feet going slower as I made my way up more of the stairs towards the tall building ahead of me. While the building itself was made of stone, large wooden logs made an arch above the stairs and doors as if I was inside of a dragon. I looked back as I approached the tall wooden doors and pushed them gently open.

The inside was the complete opposite of the outside. The roof was made completely from wood and wooden chandeliers hung from the ceiling by thin metal chains. Each pillar that held up the roof had a beautiful design carved into it for decoration that led up to the perfect arch way above a throne in the front of the room. A large dining room separated me and the throne, a roaring fire rested in the middle of the two tables on each side, all the chairs completely empty from the guests that I imagined ate here in the past.

As soon as I had entered the room a dark elf in armor started to approach me. Her hands pulling out her blade as she reached me. "The Jarl is not to be disturbed. What do you want Khajiit?" She spoke challengingly. The dark elf seemed to be the most unique in the room. Her blue skin and dark red eyes watched me closely but it was not out of fear. If anything it seemed to be more intimidating. Her bright red hair fell slightly in front of her face but she didn't seem to notice.

"I have news from Helgen about a dragon attack." I said nervously.

She put her sword back in her holder, though she still kept one hand nearby it cautiously. "That explains why the guards let you in. Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally." She led me towards the Jarl who sat on the throne.

He was completely different than I had expected and for a moment I felt almost a little bit disappointed. Instead of a threatening dark haired man surrounded by swords there was simply a relaxed man surrounded by the dark elf and another man in fancy clothes.

He was slightly leaning back in the throne, his blonde hair blending into his beard as he eyed me curiously. He had no blade in his hand, or even by him from what I could see. It seemed like he was comfortable in his own home and that no worries really seemed to be plaguing him. "So, you were at Helgen? You saw the dragon with your own eyes?" He asked, his voice serious but relaxed.

 _Yes I had a great view while the Imperials were trying to cut off my head._ I thought to myself. But I couldn't tell him why I was there, I was still unsure if I could even trust him.

"The dragon destroyed Helgen completely. The last I saw it was heading this way."

The Jarl lifted his head to look up at the man next to him who looked mildly annoyed by the situation unfolding in front of him. "What do you say now Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

Before Proventus could answer I spoke up once again, probably out of turn. "I do not mean to insult this city. It is amazing but the dragon can break stone walls. Helgen proved that already it can prove it again."

The dark elf walked up beside me, her hand finally away from her sword. "My lord we should send troops to Riverwood at once. We need to protect our people." She spoke urgently.

Proventus spoke up nervously but loudly. He was a thin man who wore fancy clothes, probably given to him by his position for the Jarl. His hair seemed to have been withered away from years of stress even though he had tried to comb it to hide the hair that he had lost. "The Jarl of Falkreath will see that as provocation! He'll assume that we are preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him!"

"If the dragon is lurking in the mountains than Riverwood is in the most immediate danger." The dark elf argued back.

"We should not…"

The Jarl held up his hand as he forced himself to sit up. His relaxed demeanor seeming to disappear. "I will not sit by idly while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" He calmed himself before he turned towards the dark elf. "Irileth send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes my Jarl." She said proudly as she turned towards the large wooden doors.

I could see Proventus fuming within himself but he still made sure to speak calmly to the Jarl. "If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties."

"That would be for the best." The Jarl spoke softly.

The Jarl stood as he approached me. "You have done Whiterun a great service by coming to seek me out. I will not soon forget about it." He grasped my arm gently and dropped gold into my open hand. "Here take this as a token of my esteem."

I closed my hand into a fist. I had never seen this much gold in my life nor had I been allowed to ever touch it. I thought of the home that it could buy Lyla and I. The food it could buy the both of us.

"There is one more thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your talents perhaps." He said thoughtfully.

"Come, let's find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and…rumors of dragons."

I followed the Jarl quietly under a small arch way into another stone room. The room was nearly empty except for a long wooden table, some sort of casting table and a man in robes who stood in the middle of the room. His hood hiding his eyes from us, though he turned to face the Jarl as soon as we had entered.

"Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help you with your dragon project." The Jarl said a bit excitedly. "Go ahead and fill her in on the details."  
Farengar nodded lightly and watched the Jarl leave before approaching me. "So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me?" He looked around the room in a sort of daze before seeming to snap back to reality. "Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons." He circled me for a moment as if to inspect me before continuing. "Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me." He paused again, scoffing at himself then turning back towards me. "Well, when I mean fetch I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may, or may not actually be there."

I tried to keep myself calm as I kept my eyes on the magician. "What does this have to do with dragons?"

Farengar seemed to come alive by my answer, as he neared me calmly but curiously. Like a small child finding a hidden treasure. "Ah, not a mere brute mercenary but a thinker—perhaps even a scholar? You see when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as fantasies, rumors, impossibilities. But one sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible. While others had no interest in pursuing such stories, I began to search for more information on dragons. Where they had come from, and where had they gone all those years ago?"

"And what did you find?" I asked curiously.

"I learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow. A 'Dragonstone', said to contain a map of dragon burial sites."  
I thought of dragons buried underneath our feet. There had many impossible stories that I had heard as a little child but this one seemed the most impossible. "What do you need me to do?"

"Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet-no doubt somewhere in the main chamber-and bring it back to me. Simplicity itself."

"Anything else I need to know?"

The mage stepped back to look at his map, not bothering to look back at me. "If you are unsure of where to find Black Falls Barrow ask some locals, they are sure to point you in the right direction. And Khajiit, this is a priority. Before you do anything else I need you to find this tablet. Anything we can use to fight this dragon, or dragons. We need it quickly, before it is too late. Do you understand?"

 _One more thing before I can find Lyla._ I tried to shrug off the guilt as I responded. "I understand"

"Succeed at this and you will be rewarded. Whiterun will forever be in your debt."

"I don't want your debt." I replied softly. "I just want to stop innocent people from being hurt." I thought of Ralof and his family as I walked out towards the great wooden doors. _Think of their families before you kill them._ I reminded myself. _I wonder if whatever monsters lived in this Barrow had a family, or a conscious._

Lyla

The road to Helgen seemed never ending. We had been walking for days but we seemed no closer.

"How long does it take to reach Helgen by cart?" I asked breathlessly.

"Three days or more, depending on how many stops they made."

I let out a frustrated groan as I pushed myself forward. "What would sister do?" I whispered under my breath.

"What did you say?" T'aro jogged to try to catch up to me as my feet slowed beneath me. _I have to keep moving. Have to keep moving and find sister._ I ordered myself forward until T'aro finally held onto my shoulders.

"We should take a while to rest. This sister of yours, she wouldn't want you to collapse just to find her right?" T'aro offered empathetically.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I fell to my knees. _I hated this feeling. The feeling of being so weak. I had been weak as a child and I was still weak now._

"You don't understand T'aro, you can't—."

"Don't tell me I don't understand!" He snapped back at me. "I would give anything to have Carrio back! I would die if he just was able to just be with us one more time!" No tears escaped his eyes, instead anger burned in them. "If you want your sister back so damn bad then go find her! But she wouldn't want you to die just for her! I didn't want Carrio to die for me, he didn't have to die for my mistake but he did. If you care about your sister so much then live! Live if she has to die! At least let her death mean something!" His fist slammed against the mountain but he hadn't even seemed to flinch.

I tried to find the words to reply but no words came. Instead I just sat there, my mouth agape with tears pouring from my eyes.

T'aro leaned down, his hand lightly grasping my own. "Look, I'm sorry." He whispered as he helped me up. "Let's just get some rest. We should be only a day away from Helgen. Then we can find out what happened to your sister and if she's alive."

I wanted more than anything to yell at him for that sentence. _If she's alive._ But instead I let him help me up. For a moment his eyes looked into mine, a hint of empathy showing through the darkness before he broke and looked behind me. "There's a cave nearby here that should be a safe enough place for the night." He quickly walked away, his paws running through the rough fur on his face, his lips mumbling something like _stupid….why do you always have to…_ Curiosity begged me to ask what he was trying to say, but instead I silently followed him inside of the cave.

The inside of the cave was surprisingly beautiful. A small waterfall fell off of the ledge of the entrance, all of the water collapsing into a deep hole in the ground, tempting adventurers to dive into it. Torches lined the walls as if they were freshly lit by some other guests. I could feel a small bit of excitement build inside of me at the thought of other people. Maybe they had seen sister.

I quickly ran onto the ledge of the waterfall and peered down into the large cavern below us. "T'aro! Come see this!"

I was pulled back quickly and pushed against a wall. His lips only inches from my own, though he didn't really seem to notice or care. T'aro looked at me slightly anxious, his ears perking up to listen to the cavern. "These torches being lit isn't a good sign. Whoever is here, probably isn't someone friendly. It would be best if we didn't make them aware of our presence."

He moved swiftly as he pushed himself off the wall and grasped the torches in his hand. The fire glowed against his dark fur as he walked over to the ledge, staring down at the waterfall. He watched the fire dance for a moment before tightly closing his eyes, his arm stretching out as he released the torches into the waterfall. He paused as if to listen one more time before joining me back at the entrance of the cave.

"I'm going to go get those other torches, do not move from this spot until I return, do you understand?"

Without waiting for my response he started running towards the ledge of the waterfall, jumping off of the rocks without any hesitation. I could hear his body crash against the water as I ran over to the ledge. Within a second he was above the water and swimming towards the edge. I allowed myself to smile slightly. _He's crazy, but he made it._

"Turn around nice and slow Khajiit and we won't hurt you." I allowed myself to look back for a moment to see Nords dressed in rags. One of the males held a large sword while the other only stood empty handed, his face only showing entertainment. Between the two was a dark haired woman. Her left arm was pulled back along with the string of her wooden bow while the other held the arrow steady.

"What do you think boys? Successful hunt?" She laughed as she blew her hair back then looked at the man with the sword. "Grab her quietly. She may have someone with her."

I almost felt as if sister was standing by me at that moment. Whispering to me what she had yelled just days before. _"I need you to run to the left. Do you understand?"_

Without thinking I took off running. I tried to run to the left as I heard the arrow release. The arrow missed just enough, but still had hit its target. I let out a painful yelp as the ground beneath me disappeared. I closed my eyes tightly from the pain as I crashed into the water. Every fiber in my being begged me to scream out in pain but a paw was rested over mouth. He quickly shook his head to tell me no before looking at me then back up at the surface. The water was dark enough that I could barely see him, we just had to hope they couldn't see us either.

I could hear them speaking above us but only in muffled speech.

" _Nice going Renee…."_

" _Her….Get away…."_

" _Blood…."_

 _Blood?_

I watched as blood and water mixed together and floated to the surface of the water, dying the water a slight hint of red.

" _Go…"_

I looked at T'aro. _I don't want to die…It hurts…it hurts…_

My mind helplessly tried to send messages to him that I knew he couldn't hear as my lungs started to fight for breath.

He looked at me calmly before releasing his paw and pulling me close to his body so that my chin rested on his shoulder. Using one of his arms he started to swim quickly to the surface again. When we broke the surface he quickly turned me away from the cave entrance in case our attackers were still there. His body tensed as he waited for something but then relaxed when nothing happened. I took a large breath of fresh air before breaking into a sob. "Get the arrow out." Was all I could muster between the tears.

He held me close as he swam towards the edge, lifting me onto the ground before joining me.

My body refused to move as I shook from the sobbing, my fingers tumbling to find the arrow in my shoulder. The moment I touched it I released a scream as I tried to pull it out of my fur. I felt T'aro's hand grab my wrist forcefully as he pulled my arm back to the ground.

"Why?" I cried through clenched teeth.

"Because you're not thinking. You remove that arrow, you bleed out." He spoke out of breath.

T'aro calmly stood and surveyed the area. "Don't move." He ordered before walking down the candle lit tunnel.

The sound of my crying echoed quietly off the cave walls in an almost taunting way. _Look how pathetic you are._ _No wonder why Arlene left you._

I forced myself to my knees, ignoring T'aro's orders as I shakily stood and slowly took steps forward. I started to hear swords clashing together in the distance as I used the cave wall to balance myself.

"T'aro?" I raised my voice slightly before my legs collapsed beneath me, sending my face slamming onto the floor.

"Lyla!?" I could hear a sword drop as I looked up, expecting to see T'aro racing towards me.

In the darkness glowing blue eyes watched me curiously, a silver sword shined in the candlelight as the thing stepped forward. His skin seemed to be rotting off of his body, his ribs showing through his remaining thin skin. He didn't smile, in fact he showed no emotion whatsoever. He only lifted the sword high above my head and swung it down.

His arm paused right before the blade met my head, his eyes looking down to see another sword sticking from his stomach. The sword was removed as quickly as it had appeared. The creature turned around, preparing to attack before the sword found him once again. This time landing in his neck before slicing all the way through.

T'aro watched me carefully, panic flooding his eyes. Some sort of black goo covered his fur, looking in the candlelight would could only be described as a dark blood.

"What is that thing?" I said, my voice shaky.

"I don't know what they are, and I don't care to find out." He put a rolled bandage into his pocket before lifting me onto his back, his arms holding my legs as I wrapped my arms around his soft neck.

"We need to move."

I simply nodded in agreement as he started the climb up from the waterfall. I rested my head on his shoulder as I hung on to him tightly. _I really am pathetic._


	3. Chapter 3

Arlene POV

I watched as the familiar wooden buildings of Riverwood were swallowed by the fog and darkness of night. I could remember the first time I came here, the town had been beautiful and comforting. But in the night it only seemed to be sinister and cold.

A lone chicken burst forth from the fog as if it had sensed my unwelcome presence and came to protect the town against all intruders.

I laughed as I walked gently by, only for the chicken to let out a loud cluck before it began to chase after me, aiming its beak for my legs or my feet, whichever seemed easier to reach at its moment of attack.

I stumbled towards one of the buildings just as the door opened, sending me flying back. The chicken strutted away proudly as I looked up at the sign above me. "Riverwood trader." I looked behind me to see the woman still holding the door, seeming completely oblivious that I had fallen in.

"What the hell is with that chicken?" I whispered a little irritated.

The woman behind me was the same fair woman I had seen when I first came here. Except this time no men were staring lovingly at her and she didn't have the same relaxed posture as before. She stood tall and determined. Her dark brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, her caramel eyes glaring at the man behind the counter. And for once a man looked at her with irritation instead of admiration.

"One of us has to do something!" She yelled.

The dark haired man slammed his fist against the counter, his face scrunching up in anger making his beard look twisted with his face. "I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, and definitely no thief chasing!"

The woman still didn't stand down. 'Well, what are you going to do then? Let's hear it!"

"We are done talking about this Camilla." His eyes finally looked down and saw me still laying disheveled on the floor. "Oh, a customer." He drew his hands back and ran them through his hair, trying his best to plaster a quick smile onto his face. "Sorry you had to hear that. What can we help you with?"

"Telling me how to kill that chicken." I mumbled under my breath as I pushed myself up off the floor.

"Sorry what?" the man asked confused.

I dusted myself off and tried to match his enthused smile. "Nothing." I tried to say reassuringly. "Did something happen to you guys?" I asked curiously.

The man and Camilla looked at each other nervously, both of them seeming to have a silent conversation before he spoke again. "We had a little bit of a break in, the thieves were of course only after one thing." His eyes darted towards an empty spot as if to show me what invisible item had been taken.

"I had an ornament, it was made of solid gold and in the shape of a dragon's claw. The thief's left towards Bleaks Falls Barrow." _I'm already going there right?_

"I could help you get it back." _Quit making promises, you need to find Lyla! My mind argued._

His face lit up instantly. _Well too late now._ I sighed.

"I have some coin it's yours if you bring me the claw back." He said excitedly.

Camilla stepped in front of me, pushing me back slightly as she put her face inches away from his. "This is your plan brother?" She spat through clenched teeth.

"Yes." He stated proudly. "So now you don't have to go, do you?"

She laughed as she stepped back by me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Oh really? Well, I think your new helper here needs a tour guide." She smiled proudly as she pulled me close to her, trying to prove that she was now my new best friend.

"I mean look at this poor Khajiit Lucan. She probably has no idea where she's going, do you sweetie?"  
I tried to pull to back away but her grip refused to let me go. "Well….I actually…"

"See brother? She needs some directions better than your 'turn left at the second dog house' directions."

The man's eyes filled with shock before he let out a long sigh. "Oh by the eights… fine! But only to the edge of town Camilla."

She smiled excitedly as she pulled me out of the door. Waving at her brother a little sarcastically.

As soon as the door closed she instantly became the determined woman that I had first seen when falling inside. "Those thieves must have been mad, hiding out there. Those old crypts are filled with nothing but traps, trolls, and who knows what else." She stopped, slightly shuddering.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you guys get this claw?" I asked curiously.

"Lucan found the claw about a year after he opened the store. He never explained where he got it. But I still can't put my finger on why they took the claw, we had other things in the shop that would be worth just as much coin if not more."

She paused again as we reached the bridge. "This is the bridge out of town. The path up the mountain to the northwest leads to Bleak Fallows. I guess I should get back to my brother. He'll throw a fit if I'm gone too long." She turned away from me and back towards the town "He is such a child." She mumbled. I began to walk away before her voice called me to look back."Hey Khajiit!"

I turned around quickly to see her standing there with a soft smile. "Good luck in there!" She said happily as she walked back towards the shop, the two men seemed to awaken to her voice and were already on their balconies watching her. One sharpening his arrows while another tuned his guitar. Though she seemed to notice neither of them as she went back into the traders.

I made my way up the windy road, the fog starting to turn into cold snow. I shivered slightly as I continued, stopping only when I found a stone tower. Most of the tower had been destroyed but it still tried to hang on to the few stones it had left. _What destroyed it?_ I questioned though I already had a feeling of what the answer was, though I didn't want to admit it.

The road ended at the broken tower, the snow covering it so much that it seemed as if it no longer existed. I looked up to see the cave right above me. _How can I reach you?_

I hesitantly entered the tower when I heard voices upstairs.

"I can't believe you missed her. She would have made a nice rug." A male voice spoke.

I shuddered as I moved towards the stairs, trying to keep my footsteps light as possible as I neared the room they were in. "Shut up Havu." She said irritated.

"Did you pity the little Khajiit? Is that what made you miss?" Another man teased.

 _A Khajiit?_ I felt my heart beat faster with excitement. _Remember Arlene many Khajiit have been here before you. It may not be Lyla._

"She was a beauty too. Have you ever seen a Khajiit with white hair like that?" The man asked mystified.

 _It has to be Lyla._

The woman threw the chair back before pacing the floor. "I still hit her with the arrow, I bet she's in that cave bleeding out right now. If we go back maybe we can…"

Her voice paused as she looked down at the sword sticking from her chest before her eyes trailed back to look at me.

The two men had stood instantly to attack, one coming from the right and the other from the left. I pulled the sword out of the woman letting her fall helplessly to the ground as I took on the man coming on the right. He blocked his chest instinctively, making the sword miss his chest but not his arms. He let out a yell as he fell back, his left hand clutching his bleeding arm.

The man from my left slammed me against the wall sending my sword cluttering onto the floor. His arm pinned my neck against the wall causing me to gasp for breath as I tried to kick him off of me.

The other man approached me, his face becoming a devilish smile. "Maybe we don't get the other Khajiit, but I'm sure this one would be just as fun for cutting up." He pulled a small dagger from his arm while the other man pulled my hair, forcing my neck to become exposed.

"I say cut the kitty's throat." He said excitedly.

I swiped my arms helplessly in front of me trying to strike him enough to make him loosen his grip. I could feel the cold blade become placed on my throat as he cut a small portion of my hair. He laughed as he watched me. "Tau, do you see how much her body is tensing? Little Khajiit doesn't want to die? Isn't that cute?" He asked mockingly.

The man's grip loosened just enough for my claw to finally find his arm. I dug my nails into him as he screamed and tumbled back. While the blade was away from my neck I kicked Tau away from me, taking their moment of confusion to make my escape.

I took one last moment to look back at the woman on the ground. When I had killed her I hadn't even considered her as a person. In all honesty I hadn't even thought about who I was piercing. I just knew they had hurt Lyla, and for that she had to pay. I could hear Ralof's voice in my head as I ran up to the top of the tower. _Think of their families, how maybe they have a loved one back home, maybe some children, some life that you took away with one swing of your sword._

 _They hurt Lyla. She hurt Lyla._ I tried to argue back. _I have to find Lyla. Make sure she's okay. Apologize for ever leaving her._ I stood at the back of the towers roof as I saw the cave entrance. _I should be able to jump to it._ I closed my eyes as I ran blindly towards the edge, opening them right before I jumped. My knees scraped slightly against the stone floor as I forced myself up. _Find Lyla._ It was the only order currently keeping me going towards the cave without breaking down over what I had done. Spider webs lined the glowing cave, vines seeming to lead me down a path towards a waterfall.

I allowed myself to look down at the waterfall to see it was slightly tinted red. My heart stopped as I forced myself to climb down the rock wall and gaze into the water. _Is this Lyla's blood?_ I dared to ask myself. My eyes followed a line of dark blood that came from further up in the cave. "Lyla!?" I quickly followed the blood path, hoping and praying that Lyla was alright before I saw what caused the blood. This thing wasn't Lyla.

A skeleton lay on the floor, his skin barely hanging onto him, his eyes missing leaving only black holes staring back at me. I fell back as I let out a small scream. I remembered what Camilla had told me, about the other things that lived in this barrow. _Could Lyla have killed this thing? Was it ever even alive?_ I stood back up, pulling my sword out to my side as I continued down the cave way. There was no more sign of blood, nothing to show Lyla had been there. _She has to be here._ I tried to reassure myself. _What other Khajiit has ever had that white hair like hers?_ Spider webs began to slowly appear on the cave walls. Each of them growing larger as if they were trying to attach to one another.

"Is someone coming!?" A voice screamed out afraid yet hopeful. "Hannikar? Biron?"

The spider webs began to stick to my fur, as if trying to hold me into place for whatever other monster lived in this cave.

"Please someone help me!"

I threw myself against a stone pillar as I looked into the dark room ahead of me. A man hung his head down as he let out an anguished cry. His body had been completely wrapped in spider webs, his feet suspended above the ground. His arms were stretched out to his sides making it impossible for him to try to tear the web, his only choice was to scream for help and then wait.

I took a deep breath as I stepped out from the pillar, his eyes meeting mine instantly. "Please hurry." He begged me. "Cut me down before it comes back."

"Before what comes back?" I thought of the creature I had seen before in the entrance of the barrow. _Could one of them do that?_

His body started to shake as he looked behind me. "It's too late. Too late." He let out a scream as I pulled out my sword to face whatever was behind me.

A large black spider dropped down gently from the ceiling, its long legs touching the ground as the creature caught site of me. Both its legs and head were lined with small little spikes made from the spider's own skin. The creature's mouth hung low as if it were a completely different part from his body. The spider did not hesitate as it raced towards me, its fangs gleaming in the light as it got closer.

"Don't leave me with that thing!" The man begged as I dodged the spider's first attack. The spiders fangs stopped inches from the man as he closed his eyes tightly, not realizing that the spider had a new goal in mind.

I shoved myself against the pillar once more waiting for the spider to approach. I sucked my breath in as I heard it behind me. _One stab to the head Arlene. That's all you need._

I could picture the spider's fangs biting into my neck, slowly killing me as I bled to death in this cave. I wiped the image from my head as I clutched my sword tightly. _I won't die. I can't die until I find Lyla._

I quietly walked over to the furthest pillar and waited for the spider to turn its back. It seemed to search for me for a moment longer before turning its attention back to the man in the web.

"Gods please no!" The man cried desperately as the spider quickly made its way too him. I stepped out behind the pillar, signaling to the man to not reveal my presence. I lifted the sword slowly, seeing the woman's blood from earlier still dried upon it. _It was for Lyla damnit._ I tried to keep arguing with myself as I approached the spider. As soon as it had realized my presence I had already hit my target. Green slime spewed from its head as its body began to shake on the ground below me. I lifted my sword one more time before re-entering it into the spiders head, silencing its movements once and for all.

The man stared at me surprised as he once again tried to break free.

"Don't worry." I spoke calmly while trying to wipe the green goo off of my sword. "I won't hurt you."

I lifted the sword to the web and began to slice above and below his body until he fell onto the floor. I re-seethed my sword before I reached out my hand to help him up.

I saw it as soon as he grasped my hand. The golden claw was starting to fall out of his jacket. His eyes trace my line of vision before he quickly released my hand and shoved the claw back into his pocket.

"That does not belong to you." I grabbed the hitch of my sword to try to seem more threatening then I really was but instead of giving me the claw he ran the other way, deeper into the barrow.

I released my sword as I quickly followed after him. _Just grab the claw from him._ I ordered myself before turning another corner. Each room became smaller and smaller, the walls lined with bodies of fallen soldiers from long ago. "Come back!" I shouted frustrated as if it would do me any good. _Can you kill him too?_ I thought of the woman from earlier. I tried to remember what she had looked like, what kind of life she may have had. But there was nothing, only the memory of shoving the sword through her body. _No._ I responded back to my own mind. _I don't want to kill any more people._

I quickly came around another corner when I saw them. They were the same creatures from the one I saw earlier, except these ones were very much alive. A sword had pierced the thief's body, the monster holding his body and sword in the air as if the thief was some sort of kabob. The thief gasped his final breath before his body became completely limp, the light leaving his eyes. It was only when they noticed me that they let his body slide off of the old sword and onto the stone floor beneath us.

"Bolog aaz, Mal lir!" One shouted before they all came charging at me.

I quickly pulled out my sword as the first one found me. Our two swords clashed as I pulled back, spinning myself so that my sword pierced the side of the monsters head. He fell instantly, the blue glow leaving his eyes.

Another sword barley missed my neck, taking part of my hair with it as the sword came back to the monster.

My body began to move almost instinctively. Each slice, each swing and hit was without thought. Only survival kept me going as all three fell to the ground. _I made it._ I allowed myself to laugh aloud as I continued forward. _I actually made it._ My smile faded asI walked over to the thief's body, my shaky hands pulling the now bloody claw from his pocket. _I'm sorry._

I could hear water in the distance and I followed it, hoping for some sign of Lyla within it. I raced towards the river to see it drop into yet another waterfall, this one falling in between stones that were covered in snow. I allowed myself to stop and study my surroundings. A stone ceiling still covered the cave from any outside forces but somehow the snow had still made it inside. I slowed my walking slightly as I walked across the stone bridge, still trying to find how the snow had entered the cave. A large fire burned in the distance, lighting another stone room. I leaned against the wall as I saw a man approach the lever that stood in the middle of the room.

"Childs play." He bragged before pulling the lever back. Before he had a chance to move arrows came out of the walls. Piercing his body with what had to have been fifty arrows before he fell to the ground. Blood dripping from his lips.

I covered my mouth to cover a scream as I closed my eyes. Trying to regain my determination again. _Come on, do it for Lyla._ I forced myself to stand as I approached the lever. I looked up to see stones lining the wall ahead of me. One had fallen from the wall but the pattern was still obvious.

I looked to my side to see three more statues with the same designs on them, except they didn't match the ones ahead of me. A puzzle?I approached the statues to my left and began to turn them one by one. _Snake, Snake, Dolphin._ I looked at each one for what seemed like hours before I finally approached the lever again. _If you're wrong you die._ My mind teased. "Then I die." I spoke aloud as I pulled the lever back.

I waited for the arrows to pierce me but nothing happened. The gate ahead of me slowly started to lift as I approached it, watching my footing for any more possible tricks this room had. Another door glowed in front of me. The golden shine seemingly untouched by all the monsters and darkness that lived down here. I traced the middle of the door with my fingers to see four small holes in the door, the perfect size for the claw that was in my pocket.

I allowed my body to pull the claw out and enter it into the door, my body tensing as I waited for another surprise, but instead the door opened, dropping the claw back into my hands as the doors disappeared into the cave walls.

The room ahead of me was bigger than all of the other rooms that I had found before. The cave spread out on all sides, part of it curving to offer protection from something. In the middle of the room were stairs that led up to a dark tomb and shelves. I hesitantly headed down to the tomb to see the wall glowing. My curiosity got the better of me as I approached it, finding a strange language. Almost like the one the monster had been speaking earlier.

"Het—nok faal?" I repeated it out loud confusingly before a noise called my attention back to the tomb. As soon as I had spoken the words a blue mist seemed to envelop me, making the words suddenly much clearer to me. "Here lies the guardian…" _He must have the dragon stone._

I ran towards the tomb to suddenly see a hand reaching out of it. _Another monster._ I grabbed my sword quickly but it was no use.

"Fus Ru…" An invisible force pushed me back slamming me into the wall before letting me fall to my knees. The monster approached me, his sword lifted to pierce me as I quickly swung my swords into his legs. I swung the sword desperately at him before throwing my sword to the side, not checking to see if he had been killed or not. I quickly ran back to his tomb and grabbed the stone before running towards the ray of light that lit up the dark cave. _Don't turn around. Don't look._

I waited until I was out of the cave to collapse for the first time since entering Bleak Falls Barrow. Tears ran down my face as I clutched tightly onto the stone, holding it as if it was the only thing keeping me grounded. _Lyla wasn't there._ Flashes of all I had done appeared in my head. _I killed that woman._ I tried to force myself to stand but my body refused to move from its huddled position. In that moment I felt nothing but guilt. Guilt for what I had just done.

Lyla

T'aro set me down gently in the grass as he took the bandage out of his pocket. "You still with me Lyla?" He asked, concern hinting at his voice.

I simply nodded my head yes, my body still feeling too exhausted to fully open my eyes. I could feel his hand run through my hair as if to try to soothe me before he caused my body more pain.

"I'm going to pull the arrow out now okay?"

Before I could react I felt the sharp pain of the arrow being pulled from my fur. I cried out as my body reflexively tried to crawl away but he held me where I was.

"The worst parts over. Breathe Lyla. You're okay" He spoke reassuringly.

I felt my body relax slightly as he poured cold water over the wound. I turned my head slightly to see the blood washing away in the grass. _It's okay._ _I'm going to be okay._

"We have to get the wound shut." He hesitated for a moment before forcing the next words from his lips. "We have to sew it shut."

I tried to crawl away from him again but he held me down to force my body to lay still. "Do you want to find your sister?"

I shook my head yes quickly and I still tried to claw my way forward, each attempt only in vain.

"Then you have to stay alive to find her. We have to do this Lyla, I promise I will try to be quick. But I can't do it unless you work with me.

I started to cry again as I clutched my claws into the grass. "Do it." I whined. My body tensed as the needle went into my skin for the first time. Every part of me wanted to scream but I forced myself to lay still. "How far is Helgen?" I asked, trying to force my mind to think about something other than the needle.

"We are close." He pulled the needle through once again before biting the end of the string to break it then grabbed the bandage from his pocket. "If you are feeling well enough after this we can head there."

I could feel T'aro's arm slide underneath my stomach as he lifted my body slightly to get both sides of my wounded shoulder to wrap the bandage.

"Do you think she's okay T'aro?" I asked hesitantly. "It's been more than five days now, do you think they would have still kept her alive?" It was a question I only wanted a certain answer too. One I knew he couldn't give me.

T'aro tucked the end of the bandage in to hold it as he gently helped me up. "I won't tell you that she's dead, but I won't tell you she's alright either. The only way we can know is to reach Helgen."

I traced my fingers gently over the bandage as I looked back at T'aro. "Thank you." I politely curtsied as I had all of my life, leaving his eyes to stare at me shocked and surprised.

"You know what? Let's make a deal, I will happily save your life if you never curtsy again."

I could hear myself laugh for the first time in a long while. "Deal." I replied.

We walked silently for a while before I finally got the nerve to speak again. "Hey T'aro, could I ask you something?"

He tilted his head back slightly as he looked back at me. "Depends what you ask." He replied relaxed.

I twirled my hair slightly as I looked at the ground. "What happened to your brother?"

His body froze as he clenched his fists tightly. His claws seeming to almost dig into his palm as he tried to keep himself calm. I stood behind him unsure of what to do until he finally released his hands and his shoulders slumped forward. "Let's keep moving. We are almost to Helgen."

"I'm sorry I…"I reached out my hand to try to sooth him but he quickly moved away.

"Don't. Just follow me and let's find your sister." He continued walking forward as if nothing had happened though the light hearted feeling was now gone.

We had walked silently the rest of the way until we found a wooden sign pointing towards Helgen. We had finally made it. As soon as I knew the direction I took off running, excitement and anxiety mixing together to push me forward. _If I save Arlene that would be kind of like a hero right?_ I felt a smile growing at my lips until I saw it.

Every building had been destroyed. The tall stone towers now collapsed into themselves, what used to be wooden houses now were just charred remains. I allowed myself to walk into the ghostly quiet town, my eyes still searching up to try to find whatever had caused this. A crunch beneath my foot stopped me in my tracks as I looked down to see the burnt hand of a little girl. Her body burned beyond recognition, her mouth frozen in a final scream.

I let out a scream as arms wrapped around me, pulling me back against one of the broken walls. My head was slammed against one of the walls as I was released to fall to the ground, my body falling beside the remains of the little girl.

"Lyla!" I could hear T'aro's voice as two armored men lifted me up. I tried to look for T'aro but all I could now see was a blur. I saw him fighting some men, completely unarmed besides for his claws that he used to attack one of the guards. "Let go of her!" He cried before they got the advantage and pinned him to the ground. I screamed as the men began to attack him back.

"That really hurt damnit." One of them spat before kicking T'aro in the head. He no longer fought but instead lay silently while the men took turns beating him.

"Take the Khajiit to the prison. The general would love to hear that we caught the escaped Khajiit." One of the guards gloated as he twisted my arm behind my back. "You guys can do what you want with the male Khajiit. We just need this one!" He shouted happily to the other guards who were beating T'aro.

"T'aro help me!" I cried out as I saw him raise his arm towards me, still struggling to reach me before another kick to the head caused him to fall once again. His body was now completely limp as the men continued to beat him. I fought to escape before everything went black and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

…..

"Wake up pretty kitty, you're in for an exciting treat." My eyes gently fluttered open giving me a small glimpse of the cell each time. My face rested against cold cement as I tried to remember what had happened. I could remember T'aro reaching out to me, his face covered in blood. My eyes shot open as I forced myself off the ground, quickly looking around for any sign of him. "T'aro? Where are you!?"

A figure across the way chuckled to himself as he pressed his face against the bars of his jail cell. His red eyes glowed in the darkness of the cell, the designs on his face only partially known in the darkness. His skin itself seemed to be one with the shadows around us but his teeth shone brightly as he expressed a twisted smile. "Aw did the kitty lose her little friend? Trust me Khajiit much worse will happen to you before this night is over."

"Where am I?" I tried my best to keep my voice calm, to not let him know how afraid I was really feeling.

"You're with the Imperials now and they have exciting plans for their new arrivals. First they starve you, then they beat you, then if you're really lucky they will finally kill you." He spoke excitedly as if he looked forward to watching it all happen.

"You're lying." I challenged.

"Does this look like I'm lying!?" He tilted his head into the light just enough to show me the large cut across his cheek, the smile never leaving his face.

Footsteps ran down the hallway quickly approaching our cells as the man backed away, his eyes watching me curiously. "Here they come now." He licked his lips slightly before running his fingers over his scar. "I wonder how beautiful your scream is going to sound."

I shuddered as I backed away from the cell wall towards the window of the cell. _T'aro…Arlene…someone help._ I curled into a ball as guards threw open my cell door. Two guards and another man stepped inside of the cell.

"Worry not sire, we all knew this day would come and we planned for it accordingly." A male guard spoke as he saw me. His eyes widening with frustration.

"Why are you back?" The man asked calmly to the guard. "I disbanded the Blades long ago."

"Sire do not move, we are not alone." Before I had any time to react a sword had been placed inches away from my face. "I will not hesitate to kill you Khajiit, why are you here?"

The man from before set his hand gently on the guards shoulder. "She will not harm me Viktor. Look at her, she's just a child. Let her be and show me your plan so we may make our escape."

Viktor set down his sword slightly before placing his hand on the stone wall beside me, forcing it to open into an underground pathway. "Do not follow us if you value your life prisoner." With that the guard ushered the other man into the pathway.

I stood on shaky legs as I looked down the pathway. _Follow him._ The small voice of temptation teased me as I watched them turn a corner and leave from my sight. I looked across the way to see the prisoner across from me smile as he pulled a key out his mouth.

"Should we play a game pretty kitty?"

 _Run._ Was the only thought I could comprehend as I followed the pathway to below the prison. The hallways of the passage seemed never ending, each way breaking to a different room for only a moment before I heard tiny little screeches. I froze in my place as a man screamed in the other room. "Get the Emperor to safety!"

I quickly ran to the other room to see a hooded man pulling a sword from Viktor's chest. I covered my mouth as I tried to back away, backing into the man the guards had been escorting. He put a finger to his lips as he ushered me down the hallway. "Walk quietly Khajiit and take this." He handed me a small blade as he walked quietly towards a gate. More guards followed each of them watching me closely.

"Did Victor make it?" The man asked quietly.

The guards looked down, each of their faces showing only sorrow. "No my emperor, he was killed."

"So history repeats itself." The emperor replied before pushing open the small gate into a dead end room.

"Where are the rest of the blades?" he asked curiously. "Was it only the few of you that decided to return when you heard what happened?"

The blades looked at each other before one spoke up. "After we were disbanded we all went our separate ways sire. But, us few never stopped being loyal to you." He stated proudly.

Smoke began to pour into the room as both blades grabbed their swords and stood in front of the emperor. "Khajiit, no matter what happens protect the emperor!" I watched as they both disappeared in the smoke, only screams marking that they had found the targets.

"I will not survive this Khajiit, but you will." The emperor handed me a folded note from his robe as he smiled at me. "In your face I can see the sun, a bright glory that will banish the darkness that is coming. Promise me you'll find my son and restore this chaos of a country that I created by signing that damn treaty."

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice shaky as I spoke.

"Tell him that his father Titus Mede II needs him to accept his part in the fate of this country. No matter what he says or argues, convince him to take my place. Do what you must Khajiit."

From the smoke came two robed men, each of them smiling as they pulled their bloody daggers from their robes. The emperor calmly raised his hand and pushed against the wall before pushing me into another secret passageway. He smiled at me one last time as the wall closed to block me off. "We both have a date with destiny, I suggest you go meet yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Arlene

"Time is running out Forengor, do not forget this is not some theoretical question. Dragons have come back." A women's voice spoke.

Forengor opened his lips to speak right before I dropped the Dragonstone onto his stone desk. He stared at me with surprise before an amused smile crossed his lips. "Ah the Jarls protégé is back from Bleak Falls? You didn't die it seems."

I ignored his comment as I examined the woman by him. Her hood was up but I could still see her blonde hair sticking through and falling over her shoulders. Her body was packed with different types of blades surrounding her armor, the moment I looked to her our eyes met as if I had just challenged her to some unknown battle. I took a deep breath as I tried to shove back everything I had done and seen in the barrow. "I got you the Dragonstone. What's next?"

Forengor smiled as he examined the Dragonstone closely. "This is where your job ends and mine begins, the work of the mind." He stopped to stare towards the Jarl's throne before continuing. "Which is sadly undervalued in Skyrim..." The woman moved closer to him to examine the stone herself, excitement shining in her blue eyes.

"Ah, yes my…associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork as well. She was the one to discover its location." He handed her the stone before continuing. "Though she has declined to share how she found it with me." He grumbled.

Irileth quickly came around the corner, her sword out and ready, her face showing complete excitement and determination as she looked at us. "Farengar! You need to come at once. A dragon's been spotted nearby." She looked at me, a slight smile curving on her lips. "You should come too."  
Farengar matched her excitement as he quickly walked past his associate, completely forgetting she was there. "A dragon? How exciting!" He almost seemed to fly out of the room as he followed the house carl.

The hooded woman bowed to me slightly before brushing past me. "Excuse me." When I looked back to see where she was going she had seemingly disappeared.

"I'd take this more seriously if I were you Farengar, if a dragon were to attack Whiterun I don't know if we could stop it." Her voice was still filled with excitement but also had an edge of panic to it. I followed them quickly up the stairs to see the Jarl standing with a guard.

"Tell them what you told me guard, about the dragon." Irileth spoke.

His voice shook as he talked, as if he were still there with the dragon. "We saw it coming from the south. It was fast…faster than anything I have ever seen. When I left it was circling overhead. I ran as quickly as I could, I thought it would come after me for sure." His face paled as he tried to keep himself balanced. The jarl placed an arm on his back, helping the guard find a sense of balance once again.

"Good work son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest." The jarl spoke calmly. As soon as the guard was out of sight he turned to Irileth, his voice completely serious. "Irileth, gather your guardsmen and get down there."  
Irileth smiled proudly at the Jarl as she spoke. "I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate."

"Good don't fail me Irileth." He watched her walk down the stairs before he turned to me, a sigh escaping his lips. "You survived Helgen, you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here. I need you to go with Irileth and help her fight this."

I hesitated for a moment. "I _escaped_ from the dragon, I didn't fight…" I paused as the memory of the little girl came flooding back into my mind. The memory of watching as her mother watched her burn to death. _I couldn't forgive myself if I walked away and let Whiterun die without at least trying to save it._ "Okay. But I need some weapons."

The Jarl turned his back to a large chest behind us before turning around with a long sword in hand and a wooden bow with some arrows in the other. "Will this do?" He asked happily.

"Thank you Jarl." I wrapped the arrow holder around my shoulder so that it rested gently on my back as I seethed the blade choosing to hold onto the bow. _Could these arrows really shoot a dragon out of the sky?_ I took a deep breath as I turned to follow Irileth.

"I should come along. I would very much like to see this dragon." Farengar begged.

"No." The Jarl ordered. "I cannot afford to risk the both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against those dragons."

Farengar sighed but accepted the answer as he silently headed down the stairway back to his room. _Consider yourself lucky._ I thought. _He considers my life more expendable then yours._

I walked silently out into the city as little kids ran passed by me excitedly. I imagined each one of them running afraid, every last one of them being consumed by fire. _I can't let these people die. I have to stop it._

I grasped my bow tighter as I found Irileth once again, guards stood anxiously in front of her, most of them probably unsure of why they had been called here in the first place. Each one of them were in full armor, golden cloth wrapped around their chest plates, their face hidden by their helmets.

"Here's the situation." Irileth spoke confidently. "A dragon is attacking the Western Watchtower. I do not know where it came from or who sent it. What I do know is that it's made the mistake of attacking Whiterun!"

Some of the guards slumped their soldiers. Each one mumbling to themselves about what fighting a dragon would take. "But housecarl…" one spoke up. "How can we attack a dragon?"

"That's a fair question." She admitted. "None of us have ever seen a dragon before, or expected to face one in battle. But we are honor bound to fight it. Even if we die on this day, this dragon is threating our homes, our families. Could you dare to call yourself Nords if you ran from this?"

The men continued mumbling to themselves. "we are so dead…"

I found myself talking without even thinking about it. My patience already gone from all I had experienced since losing Lyla. "I have seen a dragon before. I have seen what it has done to people! Do you want to watch everyone you know burn because you refused to do your job and protect them? If we can kill this thing, we will have the glory of killing a dragon! We have the evidence to show that you can protect your people! Now, are you with me?"

One guard stepped forward from the crowd. "Damn right we are!"

Irileth smiled at me slightly before pulling her sword from its holder. "Let's move out men!"

The men followed her with a new sense of purpose that I couldn't help but smile over. For a moment I thought of how I admired Irileth, how she led a group of men with such confidence and showed no fear. She reminded me of the kind of hero Lyla and I had always wanted to be.

Irileth looked up to the sky as we left Whiterun, walking completely ahead of the group. "No signs of the dragon right now, but it sure looks like it's been here." All of our eyes looked towards the watchtower that was now lit up in flames and smoke. Any sign of the strong building it had once been was now completely gone. "The dragon could still be around here somewhere. Spread out and look for any survivors. We need to know what we are dealing with."

"No! Get back! It's still here! It's still…" A dragon that blended in with the earth itself lifted off the ground, snatching the running guard in his mouth before he could complete the sentence. Everyone watched in horror as the dragon bit down, shredding the man before he even knew what was happening.

"Find cover men! Make every arrow count!" Irileth shouted as she dived behind some of the remains of the building. I dove beside her as I watched the dragon circle around again. My fingers quickly found the arrows on my back and latched it into my bow. _Kill it before it can kill anyone else._

I stood as the dragon approached and released the arrow instantly. The first arrow scraped the dragon but then broke as it fell to the ground. "Damn" I murmured.

"Come down here and fight you coward!" Irileth shouted as she put herself out into the open. The dragon locked its golden eyes onto its target as it headed towards Irileth. I watched as it flew towards her, its jaws barely missing her as she fell to the ground, raising her sword to slice the dragon's stomach.

The dragon came back at her with a vengeance, fire pouring from its mouth as she moved just in time. I stood while it was distracted and fired another arrow into its back causing it to land. The dragon began to attack the guards closest to it as Irileth and I both charged towards it. "Now!"

I pulled the sword from its holder and jumped onto the back of the dragon. The dragon spun itself around, throwing me off of its back and crashing against the ground. I quickly crawled towards my sword as it moved towards me with what almost looked like a smile.

The dragon's jaws opened inches from my face as I thrust my sword down towards the dragons head. The dragon's eyes widened as it looked at me. "Dovahkiin!" The dragon screamed at me before it seemed to catch on fire. I quickly tried to crawl away as the dragon was completely absorbed in the flames before the same blue mist that I had seen when in the barrows flew from the dragon and towards me. I covered my body but it was no use. I could feel the sensation of fire running through my body as the dragon's words became understandable, as if he had spoken it to me from the very start. _Dragonborn_

"I can't believe it! You're dragonborn…" A guard stared at me stunned, his mouth hanging slightly agape.

"What does that mean? Dragonborn?" I pushed myself up placing my blade back in my holder as I realized that I wasn't the only one to see the blue mist.

"In the very oldest tales, back from when dragons still existed in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their powers. That's what you just did isn't it? You stole the dragon's soul?

"I…I don't know what just happened." My own voice became shaky as I backed slowly away from all of the guards, thinking of any possible escape route.

"There's only one way to prove it. Try to shout."

"I don't know how." I admitted as I stared down at my hands to see they were still glowing with the blue mist.

"Just focus on wanting to shout. Try to scream, see what happens." The guard encouraged.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in before forcing myself to shout. The men were pushed back from the very air that had escaped when I let out the shout, forcing them all to their knees.

I covered my mouth in shock as I continued to back away. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too…"

All the men got to their knees. Each of them showing excitement. "According to legend only the Dragonborn can shout without training. The way dragons do. She has the dragon's blood in her! You must be one!"

Irileth stood quietly as she watched the conversation. "Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping gums on matters you know nothing about. The dragon is dead, we now know we can kill them. That's enough for me. I'd advise all of you to trust in the strength of your sword over tales and legends. Now all of you return to Whiterun, let the Jarl know that the current threat is dealt with."

"Understood house carl." They all walked back together. Each one of them whispering excitedly as they walked away.

Irileth looked at me, letting a smile hint at her lips. "I don't know about this Dragonborn business but I can say I'm glad you are with us. You better join the guards back at Whiterun, the Jarl needs to know what happened here."

"Where will you be?" I asked curiously.

"I am going to search for any survivors now that the dragon is gone and bring some of these dragon's bones back for Forengor."

I smiled back at her as I slung the bow onto my back. "Be safe Irileth."

I had reached the steps of Dragonsreach when a loud shout came from the mountains, shaking the whole city of Whiterun for only a moment. Proventus threw open the doors as I stared towards the mountain, confused on what had just happened. "Good. You're here. The Jarls been waiting for you to arrive."

The jarl stood when he saw me approaching, recognizing my dumbfounded expression right away. "You heard the summons. What else could it mean? The Greybeards…" He broke off remembering the topic at hand. "What happened at the watchtower?"

"We killed the dragon." I answered honestly even though I knew the guards had probably already told him what had happened afterwards.

He chuckled slightly to himself as he slid back in his throne. "What do you know about the Dragonborn?" He asked his voice suddenly serious.

"I don't know anything, when it died I absorbed something from it, something that allowed me to do something impossible." I admitted.

The Jarl sat up watching me intensely. "So it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you then."

"The Greybeards?"

"They are the masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on top of the Throat of the World. If you really are the dragonborn they can teach you how to use your gift."

Proventus puffed out his chest slightly. "What does this nord nonsense have to do with her?"

One of the other men by the Jarl faced Proventus, his face red from anger. "Why you puffed up ignorant…"

The Jarl lifted his hand which silenced both men. "Don't be so hard on Proventus."

Proventus gulped as he backed away from the other man. "I meant no disrespect…of course. It's just that…what do the greybeards want with her?"

"That is the Greybeards' business, not ours. If they think she is the Dragonborn who are we to argue." The Jarl said. His eyes then turned back to me. "You better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There is no refusing the summon of the Greybeards. It is a tremendous honor. High Hrothgar is a peaceful place. Very…disconnected from the troubles of this world." His voice grew solemn as he looked towards the ground. "I wonder if they even notice what is going on down here. They haven't seemed to care before." He paused before continuing. "No matter. Go to them and learn what they have to teach you." I forced a smile as I tried to copy my sister in a curtsey but ended up just slightly bowing to the Jarl.

"Wait, before you go Khajiit. You have done a great service to all of Whiterun. By my right as Jarl I name you Thane of Whiterun and assign Lydia as a personal housecarl to you. We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn."

I remembered the conversation that I had earlier, about how Khajiit were rarely allowed in the cities, definitely not allowed to live in them or be a Thane of one of them. "Thank…thank you Balgruuf." I forced the words out.

He smiled at me before speaking again. "Be safe dragonborn, may the gods guide you on your journey."

LYLA

I wondered through the caves alone, my body and mind completely numb. _I already lost sister. Now I have lost T'aro._ Images of his bloody hand reaching out stopped me dead in my tracks. _What would Arlene have done? What could I have done to stop them?_

My feet walked blindly ahead without direction as my shaky hands found the letter. _Should I even look?_ I thought of Arlene, of how she was always so determined to protect me, to give me the life that others couldn't. Images of Helgen twirled in my mind, images of the little girl whose scream was forever frozen on her face. _Is that what sister looks like now?_ Tears began to flow down my face, soaking into my fur as I leaned against one of the cave walls. _She wouldn't want me to give up. She wouldn't want to die for nothing._

I allowed a scream to escape from my lips as I collapsed onto the ground, not caring if the assassins from before were still behind me or what may have just heard me; I only cared that they were both gone. I thought of the little golden locket that I had taken. I had wanted to prove to her that she didn't have to do it all on her own, that she still had me to help. "I didn't want her to die…" I tried to take a deep breath in only to fall into deeper sobs.

I allowed myself to become wrapped in a small ball within myself. It was what I had always done when I felt like my world was falling apart. In my mind I could see Arlene smiling down at me as she plopped to the ground beside me. Her sweet smile as she ran her fingers through my hair and sang me a lullaby until the crying stopped.

I would usually awaken to a warm blanket covering me, and sister announcing that all of our chores were done, an accomplished smile resting on her face; one I could not help but return. Sometimes I would try to thank her, but she refused to ever accept it. She would only say "Just promise me you'll never give up okay? You have way too much to offer the world to just quit."

Her memory faded away as I uncurled myself, stretching out onto my back in order to see the roof of the cave. _What could I possibly offer?_

I took a deep breath in as I clenched the letter in my hand. My fingers ran over the edge of the thin paper until I finally got the nerve to push the letter open. The letter looked as if it had been written years ago. Dust slightly collected on each one of the edges from years of being hidden away until the emperor decided it was time.

 _My dearest son,_

 _I know how much you may hate me, and you have every right to wish for my death. Please believe me when I tell you that it was all to protect you. If you had grown with me then you would have been assassinated along with me. Casper. I beg of you. Find a way to fix the mistakes that I made, let Skyrim be at peace once more. The Khajiit that will arrive with this letter can be trusted. Let her work with you to heal this broken land before it falls apart completely. Time is short and I need to make my escape, know that though you may not understand, I do love you my son._

I closed the letter as I sat up, tucking the note gently into my clothing. _Casper? Why didn't he write where to find Casper?_ I paused as I re-read part of the letter. _And how did he know a Khajiit would be given this letter?_

I let out a slight sigh as I forced myself to stand. _Come on Lyla, be a hero. You can do this._ My feet almost seemed to move themselves without permission towards the exit of the cave and into the moonlight. I could see far away cities and towns from the ledge as I fought to keep standing. _There are so many places he could be._

Screams broke me from my thoughts as fire lit up the dark night. I took off running towards the town without a second thought. _I have to help. A hero would help._ The screams grew louder as I got closer. I stopped in my tracks the moment I saw her. She was unlike anything I had ever seen before.

A woman stood in the middle of the chaos laughing happily. Her skin was pale white with a fire burning beneath her thin complexion. Her long white hair fell back behind her, each strand dripping with blood as her hand opened and released flames onto more unsuspecting victims. Her red eyes lit up as her victims fell to the ground, each one of them screaming in pain until the fire finally allowed them death. "I want more. More." She laughed as she ran her burning hands over her face, not seeming to realize her own skin burning at her touch.

"Kill the monster!" A soldier ran out into the street, his blade held high above his head. The metal had barely touched her skin before he flew back, flames consuming him almost immediately.

A young woman stepped out from behind a burned down house and reached towards the woman. As soon as their eyes met the woman stopped moving as curiosity came across her face.

She tipped her head slightly as she reached out for the girl. "What is this? Would you like to become my new pet?"

The woman smiled as their hands met. A bright light shot from around them as the fire from within the monster began to crawl across the skin of the woman. A painful scream escaped from the woman's lips as her body began to collapse from beneath her. Her originally brown hair slowly began to transfer to white as her lips opened, her words barely heard. "Now Casper!" She cried out before her body became completely hallow, all signs of light leaving her green eyes as they faded to black. The monsters hair began to move on its own, each strand turning into a separate blade. Each strand of hair pierced the woman's chest, blood trickling across her skin as the hair absorbed it, almost as if the hair was feeding off of the woman's blood.

"Rayne!" A man jumped out from the same house that the woman had come from. His blade finding his target almost instantly. The blade stuck through her chest but yet she seemed completely unfazed. Her hand releasing the woman's body as it crumpled to the ground, the blood now dripping onto the ground beside her.

"Do you want to become my pet too handsome boy?" She grasped at his shirt before throwing him back, his body crashing against one of the broken down houses. The creature walked gracefully towards him, a smile crossing her lips as she walked towards him. "You are all just so easy."

Without thinking I had jumped in front of the man. "Are you Casper?" I shouted quickly. Holding my blade in front of me in case the monster decided to attack again.

The man looked up at me, his bright blue eyes struggling to stay open as he gently nodded yes. Almost on instinct I dropped my sword as she neared me. "Don't move." _Think of the cold winter after mother and father died. Think of the ice that covered my fur._

The woman's hand reached out for me, her fingers gently stroking my fur before surprise washed over her face. "What did you do?" She began to pull away before I grabbed her hand, forcing her to stay close to me. Her skin began to bubble and burn as she tried her best to pull away. Snow and ice wrapped around her ankles holding her in place as I ran my fingers across her face. I watched as her skin started to bubble once again before it turned black, freezing her body into stone. A blue mist came from my fingers as I traced around her, only stopping when she had completely become a mass of black bubbles, each one still holding a tiny bit of her flame before Casper stood.

His hands found my sword once again before he struck the monster once more. This time the blade forced her body to shatter, as she had been nothing but an ice statue. He stared at her remains for a second longer before running to Rayne. Her body still laying helplessly on the ground, flames beginning to work their way through her body. "Why did you do it Rayne? Why did you stray from the plan?" He held her body close to his own, his lips kissing her forehead and cheeks. "Come on Rayne wake up." Tears streamed down his cheek as he looked back at me.

"I won't let this take you. I refuse to let you become a monster." His fingers ran through her hair as he stood, cradling her in his arms. "Hey stranger." His eyes looked back at me with determination. "Would you mind helping me with her?"

I shook my head gently as I stepped beside him. _Why must this world be like this? Why do we all have to lose those we love?_ I stepped inside one of the still in-tact wooden houses as I watched him set Rayne onto a broken bed. _Maybe we don't have to lose everyone. Maybe I can do something to help her._

Casper took a deep breath before stepping back from his friend's body. "I don't know who you are Khajiit, or how you know my name, but I need to ask you a favor." His eyes looked deeply into mine as he turned to me, his face completely serious. "Do you know how to save Rayne? Can you save her?"

I felt slightly taken back as I stared down at my hands. "I…I don't even know what I did to that monster back there. I felt the ice move through my hands, but I didn't tell it too, I didn't even know that I could."

Casper stepped closer to me, desperation hinting at his eyes. "I'll give you whatever you need to heal her. And…I'll owe you. Whatever you need I will give to you, just please help her."

I took a deep breath as I looked over at the woman, her chest rising and falling slowly as the fire continued to spread beneath her skin. _What are you getting yourself into Lyla?_ "Okay I will help her the best I can." I felt like it was an empty promise, I still didn't even know how I could help her.

The man pulled me into a hug before looking outside. "I'm going to go see if there are more injured out there. You work on Rayne, I'll bring you anyone else I find."

Before I could protest he was already out of the door, leaving me alone in the stranger's house. _You can do this Lyla. You can do it._ I reassured myself as I searched the house. I found countless books on different spells before I found a restoration book. I flipped the book open quickly, my eyes scanning the pages and my hands began to glow slightly, as if the sun itself was trying to break free from my body.

I approached Rayne cautiously, still watching my hands nervously as I placed my fingers lightly onto her face. _Please let this work. Please let it work._ I watched as her breathing stopped completely. The fire stopping as she let out another scream. Within seconds Casper was back inside, his body tense with fear.

"What's happening?" He asked fearful.

I forced my hands to stay on her face as her body began to twitch as more screams escaped from her lips. Her lips paused, a weak whisper escaping her throat. "Casper, help me."

Her breathing stopped again before it slowed, her eyes fluttering open slightly as she tried to take the light from the room in. Her hand reached out for Casper who quickly grabbed it, his fingers wrapping around her own. "Rayne?"

I released her face as I backed away, still unsure of what I had done today.

"Thank you…" Casper whispered before breaking into slight tears once again. His fingers running through Rayne's now white hair.

I pulled the letter from my clothing remembering why I first came here. _I was supposed to find you._ I stuttered a bit nervously before forcing myself to speak. "Casper, you said you would help me if I helped her right?"

Casper nodded a bit hesitantly, his eyes still not leaving Rayne.

"I actually came here looking for you. Skyrim needs your help."

Arlene

I stood at the beginning of the walk way, trying to somehow prepare myself for the journey ahead. _There can't be that many stone steps right? The blizzard is probably just making it look longer._

A man leaned against the post ahead of me, sadness crossing over his face before he saw me. His legs shook as he walked in my direction, he carried a heavy pack on his back as one of his legs tripped him. The old man fell to the ground before his hands could even catch him. Embarrassment crossing his face.

I ran over quickly, holding out my hand to help him up as he once again found his footing. "Thank you young Khajiit." His lips curved into a smile as he slid the bag off of his arms, letting it crash against the ground. Apples and bread fell into the snow as he looked down downheartedly. "I'm supposed to bring the Greybeards their monthly food but the steps are becoming too much for me. I just can't climb seven thousand steps anymore." He leaned against another one of the posts before sighing a deep breath. "Anyway you could carry the food for me?" He asked hopefully.

I felt all prior hope and energy fade away as I looked back towards the steps. _Seven thousand steps?_ I let out a small sigh as I reached down and grabbed the pack, quickly stuffing the food back into the bag. _I can do this._ I looked back towards the man as I slug the pack onto my shoulder. "The graybeards are at the top of these steps?"

The old man nodded his head excitedly. "They live at the very top of that mountain, though they are not the most talkative type of people. They never come out of their home, in fact I think I am one of the only people to ever talk to them face to face and even with me they simply thank me then shut the door."

 _Unless they summon you._ I thought to myself. "Is there anything I should worry about on my journey up there?" I thought of all the monsters in the barrow. I couldn't help but hope that those monsters were not all over Skyrim.

"Nothing more than some wolves on the journey up. But usually if you leave them alone they will do the same." He encouraged as he started to slightly push me towards the steps. "Now good luck traveler, thank you for helping me!" He smiled happily as he slightly limped away.

I shook slightly from the cold as I looked up towards the mountain. _One step at a time._ I began to walk along the stone steps as the town got smaller below me. I slowed as I saw a woman sitting beside a small stone tablet. She seemed completely unaware that she was being watched as her eyes moved along with the words on the stone before her. I tried to make out the words from afar as I slowly inched closer to the tablet. "Kyne called on Paarthurnax, who pitied man, together they taught men to use the voice. Then the dragon war raged. It was dragon against tongue." I whispered aloud.

"Her story is an interesting read don't you agree?" I jumped back as the woman spoke, her eyes still never leaving the stone. "It was her very breath on this mountain that formed all of us, it was her will that she taught us how to fight against the other dragons."

I stood silently unsure of what to say. _Why had I never heard of her?_ I wondered to myself. _Then again, my old home was not always best at getting information from Skyrim._

"Is there anything I can get you?" I looked around for some sort of warmth option I could provide her with but she simply shook her head as she looked back at me.

"My only want is to meditate on our history, to try to understand our future." She said thoughtfully.

I stood awkwardly beside her for a second before forcing myself to speak again. "Am I nearing the end of these steps?" I asked slightly exhausted.

She smiled as she spoke. "You're almost there. Though I do have one warning before you continue up the mountain."

I waited for her to continue speaking until a few moments passed. "What is the warning?" I asked a bit impatiently.

"There's a snow creature ahead. I wouldn't try to fight him unless you want to be torn to shreds." She stood as she looked down towards the town beneath us. "Though, it would be a good story to tell the village." She lifted her hand as she started her journey back down the steps, leaving me frozen beside the stone.

 _A snow monster?_ I shook myself free of the thought as I forced my feet forward. _I already have fought against those creatures in the barrow. I'm sure I could handle the snow creature._

I started to pick up my step as I became more confident, letting my body relax to the sound of my feet crunching the snow beneath me. _At least I'm almost there._

Large stone bridges hung over my head as I walked through a small path between two of the mountains. Darkness seemed to take over the once cold blizzard leaving me in utter silence. The only noise being my own footsteps and breathing.

My hand grasped my sword nervously as I quickened my pace. I stopped moving as soon as I heard footsteps above me. I listened closely to hear that they had stopped as well until I went to unseat my sword. A large roar filled up the sky around me as a monster jumped down from one of the ledges above; blocking my way to the greybeards. His body blended into the snow and stone beside for his claws that excitedly scraped the ground. His three eyes watched me carefully as he stood tall, his body a mix of fur and hardened gray skin.

I pulled my sword from its case as the beast charged at me. His mouth opening wide to reveal a sharp row of teeth. _I wouldn't try to fight him unless you want to be torn to shreds._ I ignored the warning in my head as I charged towards the monster, sword held high in order to attack the beast.

With one swing of its claw, half my chest plate armor was missing and I was flung against the side of the mountain. I quickly stumbled to my feet, his claws missing my head by just a few inches. I went in for another strike, the sword grazed his fur but he only pushed it away with a grunt, sending me back once again.

I looked down at my sword to see it was completely clear of any blood from the beast, if anything I had barely just given him a haircut. My hands shook slightly as I considered my options. I watched the beast run towards me once again as his arm outstretched in order to claw me. I ran towards him, dropping to the ground a second before his claw had found me. He stood puzzled for a second as I quickly pushed off of the ground, only taking a second to quickly reseath my sword before running towards the grey beards home.

 _Don't look back. Just keep running._ I had not even checked to see if I was bleeding as I ran away from the sound of a loud roar behind me. Ahead I could see a large castle of stone, a dragons face etched into the wall. I ran up the last of the stone steps as I desperately reached for the door, slamming it shut behind me as I leaned against the wooden frame for a moment. Listening to see if the monster was still going to try to attack. _I can't believe this. I can kill a dragon but not even cause a dent to that thing._ I hung my head in shame before a voice broke me from my thoughts.

"So this is the dragonborn?" A man in a gray robe slowly approached me, his face stoic as he observed my broken chest plate.

"Looks like she has been in battle recently." Another man spoke from behind him.

"I'm answering your summons." I said a bit nervously as I followed the first man into the middle of the room.

One of the men handed me an old gray robe which I quickly slipped on to hide my missing armor. The first greybeard turned towards me, his voice indifferent as he spoke. "Let us hear the voice."

"The voice?" I spoke still slightly hesitantly.

"Your shout dragonborn. Let us see if you truly are the dragonborn."

I remembered shouting from before when I had first killed the dragon. _Am I still able to do it?_ I concentrated as I shouted, sending all the greybeards slightly back.

The first greybeard smiled slightly as he brushed his hands across his robe. "Welcome to High Hagathor Dragonborn. We will teach you what we know of the voice. I am Arngeir." Another one of the men stepped forward his face just as stoic as the rest. "This is Einarth. He will teach you what we know."

Einarth stepped forward, his arms folded together within his sleeves as he looked at the stone floor. The light from the torches in the room danced off the walls as his lips opened to form the words.

"Ro."

As soon as the words escaped his lips a glowing blue symbol began to appear on the floor. It was as if the fire's had suddenly gone out, taking all the color of the room with it. I felt the now almost familiar blue mist wrap around me, warming my skin as the word gained new understanding for me. All of my nervousness and fear washed away as I opened my eyes again, seeing that the world was back in color. "Thank you." I spoke confidently.

Einarth simply nodded as he walked towards the back door. The other greybeards urged me to follow as we once again entered the blizzard. Before me stood a tall metal gate that led to the edge of the mountain. "Watch first. Then it will be your turn." I watched as one of the greybeards went to a lever by the gate. They both nodded to each other before the gate opened and slammed shut within seconds. At first I stood there confused until I saw him. Einarth stood calmly on the other side of the gate, as if he had simply teleported there. "You will have three seconds to run to this side of the gate dragonborn." Einarth nodded once again to the other greybeard before holding up his hand slowly. His fingers signaling the start of the three seconds.

I tried to focus on the gate as my feet left the ground. Air flew past me as I stopped my feet just in time to stop myself from falling from the cliffs edge. I turned around proudly to see Arngeir smile back at me. "Your quick mastery of the Thu'um is…astonishing. I had heard the stories of the abilities of the Dragonborn, but to see it for myself…"

"I don't really know how I do it. I just think about it and it happens." I replied.

"You were given this gift by the gods for a reason. It is up to you to decide how to best use it. But for now, you are ready for your last trial." Arngeir approached me, walking me back towards the large metal doors to their home.

"Retrieve for us, the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustegrav."

"Thank you teacher." I bowed politely and reached for the doors before his voice stopped me. "Dragonborn, remember that you were given the gift of the voice for a reason. Do not misuse it."

Each greybeard crossed paths to separately go to their own rooms as I walked towards the doorway. Before I exited I turned to speak to Arngeir one last time. "May I ask who was Jurgen Windcaller?" I asked curiously.

"He was a great war leader of the ancient Nords. A master of the voice, or tongue. After the Nord army was annihilated he spent many years pondering the reason as to why they all had to die. He finally came to realize that the gods had punished the Nords for their arrogant and blasphemous misuse of the voice. He was the first to understand that the voice should be used solely for the glory and worship of the gods, not for the glory of men."

He paused as he walked towards his bedroom. "How you will use the voice remains to be seen, but we have high hopes for you Dragonborn. Find Jurgen Windcaller's horn, then we will tell you your next task."

I opened the door, slightly relieved to see that the snow troll from earlier was now gone. I took in a deep breath of fresh air as I looked out over the mountain. _It seems life is keeping me separated for a while longer._ I thought to myself. _But maybe you're already here Lyla._ I smiled at the thought of seeing little Lyla once again. _She would love to hear that I am the Dragonborn._


	5. Chapter 5

Lyla

Casper watched Rayne as she wandered around the village, helping others wrap their injuries though her own had not completely healed yet. White bandages showed slightly from her covered chest. The bandages holding back the blood that still leaked from her skin. I had done the best I could but it still was not enough. We had tried to warn her that there was still a chance that she could die if she refused to rest but she went out anyways. Saying that the needs of the others were greater than her own.

"She is really amazing you know? She always wants to help others before herself, even when she went to that monster. I know she had her reasons for it but I will never be able to understand why she would do such a thing. To sacrifice herself just so that I could defeat the monster and save everyone. She won't even acknowledge that I had failed. If it was not for you, her death would have met nothing." His hand clenched into a fist as he forced himself to look away from her.

I sat on the opposite windows ledge. My knees tucked into my chest as I tried to find the right words to comfort him. I could still see T'aro reaching out for me. He had fought so hard to save me from the men who ended up killing him. Sister, she died for me too, because of that stupid necklace. For once I almost could understand T'aro's pain. I wanted to shout at him for being so selfish. For not knowing my pain. I tugged my knees closer to my chest as I tried to hide the tears that slid into my fur. I took a deep breath as I squeezed the note in my hand. It was the only thing that was giving me meaning now. The only hope I had to keep going forward on my own.

"It is best to admire people like that." I whispered.

Casper looked back, concern now crossing his face as he saw my tears. "They will always find a way to sacrifice themselves for someone they care for. Even if we do not want them too. They always will consider their lives lesser than our own. If anything it is almost a compliment. It means that she really does care for you." I took a deep breath in as I forced the tears to stop, making my body jump with slight hiccups from the tears. _I really am pathetic compared to both sister and T'aro. I couldn't stop either of them from dying._

Casper approached me slowly before wrapping his arms around me. He didn't try to get me out of my ball form but instead just hugged me the way I was. It was not a romantic hug, but rather one of comfort as I began to cry once again. "You lost someone too didn't you?" He sighed as he released his arms from around me. "I already know who that letter is from. I know what you met when you said Skyrim needs me. But I can't convince myself to touch that letter, to get involved in that man's issues." He paused as he looked at me, pity crossing his face. "I pray that you did not lose a loved one to come find me, because if I am honest with you. I cannot go with you."

"What if that man no longer exists?" I tried to argue.

Casper's eyes grew wide for a moment. "Do you mean he has been killed?"

I nodded slightly as I tried to offer him the letter once again. Casper let out a long sigh as he lightly grabbed the letter, his eyes scanning every word of the letter before sighing and dropping the note onto the table. "Are you determined to make sure I do what this letter wants me too?"

I stood, wiping the tears from my wet fur. "Only if you are willing. I cannot make you do anything, but if the former emperor believed that you could make a difference, then I want to believe in you too. I admit I do not really know a lot about Skyrim, but from the few days I have been here I can tell that something is wrong with this place."

Casper allowed a slight chuckle to escape from his lips, his hands running through his black hair, as he looked up at me with sorrowful eyes. "I'm afraid you have only scraped the surface of all that is wrong with Skyrim…here let me show you."

I followed him outside to see the town still in ruins from the attack last night. Blood and charcoal stained the street while a child was dragged away from his mother's charred body. Rayne was helping who she could though she was in bad shape herself. I had almost expected to see just Nords but there were more dark elves than anything. Many just wrapped themselves in a destroyed cotton wrap as I approached them, their eyes full of fear when they realized I was watching them.

I reached out my hand slowly only to have them quickly draw back into the shadows. Casper placed a hand on my shoulder sympathetically as he turned me away from the group of dark elves. "Try not to take it personally, they are just very nervous about new comers."

"How could I show them that I mean no harm?" I asked curiously.

Casper shrugged slightly. "You just may have to be around them for a few days, show them that you mean only to help."

Rayne walked gracefully over to us with a smile still painted across her face as she handed me a bandage. "Lyla? Do you think that you could help them in the way that you helped me?"

I grabbed the bandage from her as I looked down at my hand. "I don't know…I want to help but I'm afraid that I might only scare them more."

Rayne smiled encouragingly at me, her now red eyes glowing in the sunlight. "Let's try together."

Rayne leaned down and slowly approached the family of dark elves. "Are any of you hurt? Do any of you need food?"

The male dark elf stared at me his eyes still wide with curiosity and fear as he whispered something to her.

Rayne smiled at him as she looked back up towards me. "She actually helped us with defeating the monster from last night, I promise you she means you no harm." She paused before continuing. "In fact, she can do something pretty amazing."

The dark elf woman stood as she neared me. Her hand reaching out to lightly touch my face. A warm smile spread on her lips as she lifted a small bundle up to me. I gently unwrapped the cloth to see a small Argonian sleeping inside. The baby let out a tiny cry as it awoke once again, feeling the sharp burn of the cut across its face. "We found the baby last night during the fire. The mother had been killed but the baby had somehow gone unnoticed." The dark elf said. "I couldn't just leave it out there alone so we hid it with us." She passed the baby gently to me as I held it close in my arms.

I gently rocked the Argonian until my hands began to glow the same as last night when I healed Rayne. I gently lifted my hand to the child's face as the scar began to disappear and the child once again fell into a deep sleep. Rayne's face lit up with excitement as she gently hugged me. "Great work Lyla!"

Casper quietly shushed her as her face turned slightly red. "Sorry." She whispered excitedly. She lightly took the child out of my arms and smiled at the dark elf. "Thank you for saving this child. I'm so happy to see this town working together."

The dark elf woman smiled at her. "Of course, as you and Casper have said, this town has to stick together."

I watched as Rayne walked with the dark elf family, promising to find them somewhere to have shelter and some food for them and the baby.

"Now do you see why I cannot do whatever that letter says? This town needs us." Casper leaned against one of the broken walls as he looked around the town. "This will definitely take a while to rebuild."

"Skyrim needs you more." I tried to argue, attempting to raise my voice to make myself sound more confident than I was currently feeling.

A hint of frustration painted itself onto Casper's face as he looked down at the ground. "Skyrim can take care of its own issues. If it was not for my father Skyrim would not be such a mess, if it was not for my father this town would have probably been saved long ago. But neither he nor his soldiers have been here in 15 years. The last time he came here was when he met my mother and he hasn't been back since, even for my mother's funeral he simply just sent a letter giving his condolences and nothing else. I should not have to clean up after his messes. Not when he has refused to even help the innocent people he claimed to care for. At least I am doing something for my village."

Casper looked down to see his hand intertwined with the hand of Rayne. She blushed slightly as she drew her hand back and stared at Casper determinedly. "You should go home and rest. You have been through a lot."

"But I…" Casper tried to argue.

"Go home and rest. Lyla and I will go find some food." Rayne rested her head on his shoulder and he pulled her close for a hug, the both of them resting in each other's arms for a moment. "Please do not push yourself too hard Rayne. Same for you Lyla." He smiled as he walked back to their camp.

Rayne waved gently to him as we watched him walk away. It wasn't until he was out of our eye sight that she turned towards me. Her expression somber.

"So his father has finally reached out to contact him?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry if I have caused the both of you any stress it is just that…" I let my voice fade away as I struggled to find the right words.

Rayne smiled once again as she looked over the town. "What happens in this town is horrible, that this war leaves so many casualties yet neither side comes to help those they leave behind. But our town is one of many, if anything I'm hoping your arrival will be what he needs to find his way to make a change."

I felt my feet step back slightly in surprise. "You think I can make him change his mind?"

A soft smile crossed her lips. "If the emperor sent you then he knew you would take care of it right?"

I smiled encouragingly as I brushed my white hair away from my face. "Maybe you're right."

…..

ARLENE

I walked the wooded pathway slowly, taking in the mist that surrounded me from all directions. My feet tiptoed carefully on the land, trying my best to avoid the beautiful water around me. The water seemed to almost light the way for me, glowing slightly from the barely visible sun. My dance around the forest only ended as soon as a stone hole in the ground stopped me in my tracks.

I looked down to see a sunken stone circle beneath me. Dried blood had been splattered over the stones that lead towards the door, bones being the only indication of what life had been ended here. _Definitely not the best sign._

I took a deep breath as I walked down the stone stairway. My shoes had touched the skeletons head as soon as I reached the bottom of the hole, forcing my body to tense as I quickly moved towards the door. My fingers lightly tugged at the metal door handle as the door opened to a large cave. Distant voices rang off of the caves walls, reminding me to sneak through this cave as much as possible.

I crouched slightly as I walked towards the voices, my hand resting on the hilt of my sword as I walked. _Remember, only kill if you have too._ I reminded myself. A large archway blocked my view of the two strangers as I entered the same room as them. A small fire skipped across the walls as a hand reached up towards the caves ceiling.

"The last body did not seem to last long." A woman's voice complained. "Hopefully this one will do better."

"It's probably because you tore their bodies up too much." A male's voice joked. "Even with your magic the body can only live if it is still in once piece."

The woman let out a slight chuckle before a black mist began to form in her hand. "Let this mist flow through the body of this sacrifice. Let what has died live once again. Let a warrior be born once more."

I lifted myself slightly in order to see better as the black mist found its target. A broken body laid helplessly on the cold ground, the skin barely hanging on to what remained of the corpse before the black mist wrapped itself around the body completely. Tired eyelids opened to reveal black sockets where the eyes should have been, yet it was almost as if the now living corpse could still see. I watched as he stood, his eye sockets taking in his surroundings until he noticed me. He did not speak a word but instead pointed in my direction, a look of anger overtaking his face instantly.

The two figures in dark robes turned towards me, the woman's green eyes widening in surprise and excitement as her finger lifted towards me, a spark igniting between her fingers as lightning hit the cave wall beside me.

"I missed on purpose that time Khajiit. But if my new pet does not tear you to shreds then I will help it do so." The woman spoke confidently.

I turned my eyes away from the woman just in time to dodge the corpse's sword as his blade struck the wall where I had been standing just seconds ago.

I jumped back as I pulled the sword into my hand, my blade clashing against his as he tried to make another hit. I quickly allowed myself to look towards the two figures that watched me carefully, amused yet curious expressions on their faces.

It was only when I got in the first hit, my sword slicing through the arm of the corpse's body that they began to move towards me. Lightning wrapping itself around the woman's body before shooting from her fingers towards me.

I stabbed the sword into the dead man's chest and used it to force him in front of the lightning bolt. His body shook as black slime fell from his lips before his body became completely limp on my sword. _Killing a man that is just a walking puppet that is easy, but killing the two necromancers would not be the same. They were living breathing people, people who had some sort of life._ I shook my head slightly as I felt a warm flame burn through my fur, the small flames burning across my fingertips. It reminded me of happy memories from when Layla and I had been sitting by the warm fires at home to keep us warm. But this time it was something I could use, something that I could use to defend myself against others.

I let the flames shoot from my fingers towards the woman, the glow of the fire dancing in the reflection of her eyes as a scream began to fill the room. _Only kill if you have a good reason._ I reminded myself. _Only kill if it is them or me._ The man charged at me, stopping instantly as soon as my flames found him.

I walked past both of the burning bodies as I explored the other side of the cave. I could feel the nagging thoughts tugging at my head as I picked up a dark book that the two had left on a wooden table. _They had to die for me to live, but why did it feel so easy?_

I flipped the pages open as I skimmed the book to see a spell. I smiled slightly as I memorized it and put the book into my small bag. I continued to make my way through the cave as the familiar mist from before started to once again surround me. The sound of rushing water tempted me forward as I stepped onto a stone bridge.

I allowed myself to look down to see a far drop to some trees and a lake beneath me. It was almost as if I were outside the cave again, standing on the grassy plains of the forest. I allowed myself to smile slightly as I heard a sound coming from the next room. I continued forward hesitantly, my blade still held tightly in my hand as I came into a throne room.

Rotten food and dusty plates lined the tables as if they were still waiting for some guests for a feast. I looked around hesitantly as I saw a skeleton sitting upon the throne. His spine leaning forward making his skull rest slightly on his ribs. I felt a sigh escape my lips as I neared the table, looking for any clues as to what this place once had been, and who would have lived in a cave such as this. My fingers ran over a golden plate as I heard a movement from behind me.

I quickly turned as the skeleton's head lifted, his empty sockets turning to look at me as he stood. I paused as I watched him, his bones were unable to show any emotion or intent as we both watched one another. It was not until he noticed my sword that he pulled a small blade from his rib cage. A twisted scream echoed off of the cave walls as he charged towards me, my blade finding him first. He paused before a laugh started to escape his mouth. My sword still rested in his rib cage but pierced only empty air.

I felt my hand shake slightly as I pulled my sword back to my side. _How can I kill this thing?_ I swung my sword towards his spine, his skull successfully rolling across the stone floor beneath me. For a moment I allowed myself to feel triumphant until I saw him lower, his hands reaching for his head. _Maybe this thing can't be killed._

I began to run to the other room to see a floor with small squares connected together, each one holding a small circle in the middle. I hesitantly stepped onto the first square to hear something rising beneath my feet. I stepped forward just before a flame shot into the air, attempting to fry anything in its path. _Move now._ My mind ordered.

I felt the singe of the flame as my feet found a patch of rock, the fire still shooting up behind me. My body tensed as I waited for my nerves to relax from the pain. I allowed myself a small look back in the direction of the skeleton to see him standing on the ledge I had just stepped from. He tilted his head slightly as if he were considering the fire and if I was worth the risk. _What do you have to lose?_ I thought to myself. _You are just bones, what could the fire possibly do to you?_ The skeleton let out a small grunt before turning to return to the room I had found him in, possibly returning to the throne to rest until the next unlucky traveler arrived.

I turned my attention to the pressure plates once again, trying to find a way to get to the other side without being burnt by the flames. The sound of something crawling from the caves roof caught my focus as I pressed myself against the wall. I watched as a large spider fell from the ceiling, its baby spiders following after it hesitantly. The mother checked around the cave, her eight eyes watching the flames with a dangerous curiosity. After a moment it sent a signal to the younglings that the coast was clear as it tossed them a half-eaten man. His eyes seemed to lock with mine as the spiders began to devour the rest of his corpse. I shuddered as I closed my eyes to calm myself. _I've killed one of these before, I can do it again._ I allowed my head to lightly lean forward to get a better view of the spider family. _Yeah but there are more of them now, and still just one of me._

I sighed as I grasped my sword tightly in my hand. It wasn't until I saw the flames from the pressure plates die out that I got an idea. I released my sword as I pushed myself from the wall, allowing the mother spider to be alert of me for the first time. _I don't have to kill them myself, not if the fire will do it for me._

I smiled as I walked towards the pressure plates, stopping just inches before the plate itself as the mother spider lunged forward, her babies following her blindly in anticipation of another meal. It was only when the sound of the flames started to run beneath the mother spider's feet that her body tensed as if recognizing her mistake, but it was too late.

She moved back as if to try to reach her children but the flames reached her first. Loud hisses echoed off of the walls until only the sound of flames was left. _One step complete, now for the next one._

I stretched out hesitantly towards the mother spider, praying with everything I had that she was actually dead. As soon as I had found my footing with my right leg, I threw myself forward. I could feel the heat of the fire from underneath her body as I continued looking forward. _Move quickly and the fire won't reach me._ I reassured myself.

I continued my path by stepping on the first baby spider, and quickly continuing to the next one until my feet found the stone landing that they had landed on. I started to continue forward until I saw the remains of the man's body. I felt a slight pity as I looked at his horrified expression. _I can't bury you here._ I paused as I looked back to the flames. _That is how men used to be buried right? By being burned._ I hesitantly reached out towards the corpse as I moved him towards the flames. _I'm sorry._

With that final thought I pushed him over the edge and into the flames. I turned away quickly, trying to ignore the sound of burning flesh. _This isn't the first time you've smelled this._ I thought of the dragon and the small girl who screamed as the fire met her skin. I thought of my mother and fathers funeral. I shuddered as I pushed the memories away, forcing myself to continue forward.

The flames from the previous room were exchanged for a large pool of water, my footing relying completely on the old stone bridge that floated in the middle. I stepped onto another pressure plate in the middle of the bridge, my body immediately braced itself for the flames but instead the ground began to shake. I tried to find my balance only to fall over the side of the bridge and into the water.

I could hear the crash of my own body as I fell into the pool, the water itself beginning to shake as I swam towards the surface. As soon as I reached the surface I saw large bird statues break the water's surface as it rose far above me, each one holding a plate as if worshipping something. I pulled myself back onto the bridge as the final statue raised, this one resembling a large hand. The water became balanced once again as I hesitantly approached the hand statue. _This has to be it. The horn has to be here._

I reached out to the stone statue to see only a small folded piece of parchment resting on it, the words smudged by the water that it had rested in. I grabbed it quickly as I scanned the words.

"Dragonborn, I need to speak to you. Urgently. Rent the attic room at the sleeping giant inn in Riverwood. I will meet you there.

—a friend."

I sighed as I stuffed the letter into my pocket. _You have got to be kidding me._ I turned quickly as I looked back at the way I came. _Time to wake the skeleton again._

Lyla

I stared at the fire blankly, watching as Casper placed another log onto the dancing flames. Rayne smiled as she stirred the large pot of food, her mind completely content with her goal of helping the others have dinner for the night. I backed away from the fire as the flames grew higher, my mind trying to protect itself from a memory that forced its way into my focus.

Casper approached me slowly, his eyes watching me as he sat down on the log beside me. "Are you alright Lyla? You look like you've seen a ghost." He placed his hand on my back encouragingly as he leaned forward so that he could see my face behind my hair.

"A ghost?" I said aloud without even realizing it at first. _It was just a simple memory._

 _I could still see Arlene walking with me back towards the pond where our father's body still lay lifelessly. Her body shook though she tried to hide it as she dipped her hands into the clear water, the red quickly overtaking it as she held in sobs. I wanted more than anything to comfort my big sister, to tell her it would be alright just as she had done for me. But I couldn't. I was so afraid of what would happen to us now, what would happen if they found out she had killed the other Khajiit. Yet once all of the blood had been washed off she simply wrapped me in her arms once again, reassuring me that it would be okay._

I felt my body tense back in reality as I thought of that night. _Why didn't I help her?_

 _I was supposed to sleep until she returned back to the barn but I couldn't sleep. I looked over towards my mother and father's bed to see they were completely empty, my mother's flowers still lying beside their haybed. I had started to sob once again until someone's arms wrapped around me, her arms struggling as she picked me up in order to try to hold me. I had been half her size but she still had found a way to carry me to the large fire that lit up the night sky where the Ramie family waited for us._

 _Mrs. Ramie approached us quickly, her eyes watering as she picked me up. Fear over washed me as I reached for Arlene, my worst fears convinced that they were going to burn her for killing the Khajiit. "Don't take her away!" I cried. "Don't you touch my sissy!" I screamed into the night sky as Arlene stared at me surprised. A slight smile tilting at her lip as she grabbed my hand tightly. "We are not here for me Lyla, we are here for mom and dad." A single tear rolled down her check as we watched Mr. Ramie lift their bodies into the flames, their blank expressions watching us as the fire ate at their fur. Arlene looked down towards the ground as she squeezed my hand tightly. Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she whispered something that I could barely hear. "I'm sorry Lyla, I couldn't protect mom and dad. But I promise I'll protect you. No matter what."_

I thought of the golden locket that Ms. Ramie had worn that night, the same one that I had stolen the day they freed us, the same one that had gotten Arlene killed. Casper sat up quickly, his eyes showing shock and worry as tears rolled into my fur. "Who did you lose Lyla?" He asked me caringly as he lightly pushed my hair away from my eyes. Rayne watched us curiously before retreating back into the house, leaving us alone with the fire.

"My sister." I barely chocked out as I turned my eyes towards the ground. "She had thought I was met for such greatness, that I was alive for a reason. But all I did was get her killed. And now I cannot even live up to her expectations. I'm so lost without her." I began to sob as he wrapped his arms around me once again. He ran his fingers through my hair cautiously, as he tried to comfort me until I could cry no more.

He sighed as he stared towards the fire, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder. "Please don't judge your worth of life on my choice. I am being selfish I know, but I can't leave this town. I don't want too."

I felt my sister's determination encouraging me as I lifted my head slightly, my eyes meeting his in the glow of the fire. "What if I show you that the town can take care of itself while you are gone?"

Casper sighed as he shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Okay, what is your plan?"

Arlene POV

I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked up at the stone wall of Windhelm. _This is where Ralof said the Stormcloaks would be. So he has to be here as well by now._ I looked down at my breast plate to see where the snow beast had torn it off leaving slightly ripped white fabric behind it. _If anyone would be willing to help me now it would have to be him._ I walked hesitantly into the town as a large castle loomed overhead. _That has to be where Ulfric is._

A Nord voice broke me from my thoughts as I watched one of the men push a dark elf woman to the ground. Her red eyes glared at them with hatred as she tried to push herself back up. One of the men slammed his boot into her stomach, laughing as she gasped for breath. "Maybe we will come pay you a visit tonight. We have ways of finding out who you really are, Imperial scum." He spat.

Without a second thought I had pulled my sword from its hilt and faced it directly towards him. "Whatever you are doing to this woman, it stops now." I tried to ignore the fact that I was freezing from the snow falling and the missing armor as I held my pose, refusing to give him a chance to see any weakness. The other Nord ran as soon as I had pulled the sword while the first Nord simply pressed into the woman's stomach more. "What are you? A dark elf lover? Get out of our city then you piece of trash." He smirked as he went to attempt to push away my sword. I allowed myself to put slight pressure into my sword, slicing his hand just enough to force him to yank it back.

"Can't say I care for your attitude." I spoke calmly.

The man laughed as he gripped his injured hand tightly. "Don't like it? Too bad! This is OUR city. Now leave before I punch you into next week."

I smirked as he reached for the dark elf, pulling her dress in order to lift her face off of the ground. I threw my sword into the snow just as he drew his hand back to strike the woman. Time seemed to slow as I threw my fist into his face as hard as I could before he fell back into the snow, slight shock hitting his face.

"No weapons. Just you and me, whoever cannot get back up in the end leaves town." I put my fists in front of my face preparing myself for the hit before it even came. I blocked the hit successfully and immediately went for his stomach, sending him to the ground as he gasped for the breath that had just escaped him.

A familiar voice broke me away from my anger as I lowered my guard. "What is the meaning of this!?" Ralof shouted as he approached me, his hand grasping my shoulder to quickly turn me around.

Surprise and shock hit his eyes as he pulled me in for a hug. "Arlene? What are you doing here?" I looked back to see the dark elf was already gone as the man still lay on the ground trying to catch his wind. "And what happened to you?"

"I'll explain as soon as we are inside. I need your help Ralof, is there any way I could borrow some armor?"

Ralof grasped my hand lightly as we walked towards the castle, his mind now completely uncaring towards the Nord on the ground.

As soon as the doors had opened my eyes met Ulfric's. He looked just as he did the first time I had met him, except this time his mouth was not gagged and neither of us were about to die. In fact he looked way too comfortable on his throne, his face only showing proudness and judgment. I felt anger boil inside of me as I thought of the dark elf woman. Would either he or Ralof have done anything to help her?

"Hello again Khajiit." He spoke calmly as he looked over me. "Did you have a run in with the Imperials?" He asked curiously, his voice already sure of his own answer.

"No. Another dragon actually." My voice sounded less caring than I had met for it too as I realized Ralof was down on one knee before Ulfric, as his own way of swearing loyalty. _What do you see in a leader like him?_ I felt frustrated as I looked down towards Ralof. "I just need to borrow some armor then I will be on my way." I walked towards the stairs but his words stopped me.

"Wait Khajiit. Though the Stormcloaks are mostly proud and respectable Nords, I saw how you handled the dragon in Helgen, and that you have survived another dragon means you must know what you are doing. I am offering you a choice to join the Stormcloaks and help us regain Skyrim from the Imperials."

My claws dug into my palm as I closed my eyes, trying to keep my voice from shaking from anger. "Why? So I can treat other races like they are beneath me just like you do?"

Ulfric stood quickly, his eyes burning with anger as he started to walk towards me, I had not allowed myself to move even an inch. I didn't regret what I had said, and I wanted to know why they turned a blind eye to a helpless dark elf but came to the rescue of a drunk nord.

Ralof stepped between us as he shot me a desperate glance. "Ulfric. Another dragon fight and whatever else has happened since she has been gone has probably made her exhausted. Please excuse her words."

Ulfric took a deep breath as he shot me a warning glance. "Get her a warm bath and food. She may have something from our armory but one more outburst and I will know what side she is really on."

I glared back towards him as Ralof ushered me towards the stairs once again. His hand pulling me up the steps as Ulfric disappeared from my sight. It was not until Ralof's bedroom door closed behind us that he finally let out a frustrated sigh. "Why are you trying to pick a fight with Ulfric?" He looked back at me, waiting for an answer as he started to pour a cauldron of boiling water into a wooden bath. His face trying to turn away from the steam that rose from the water.

I tried to take a deep breath before I spoke. I trusted Ralof. He had helped me get out of Helgen and he seemed like he was on the right side. _But if I had not helped get him out as well would I be ignored just like the dark elf?_

"What do you have against the dark elves?" I tried to keep my voice calm but even I could hear the accusation in my voice.

"Nothing." He paused as if considering his next words carefully. "It is just with other races we do not know who we can trust. We have trusted other's before and came to find that they were Imperial spies, so we are just cautious for our own cause."

"That is just as bad as saying all Khajiit are thieves." I argued back.

"Certain races give themselves a reputation. That is no one's fault beyond their own. I'm not saying every person in that race is a thief or traitor, but nothing is wrong with airing on the way of caution based on experience."

I opened my mouth to argue back but Ralof raised his hand, his eyes looking into mine sympathetically. "I don't want to argue with you Arlene. You are my friend, and if these are matters that damage your want to join our cause then maybe we can look into them. But first, please take a bath and relax. We can't come to any agreement with our tempers flaring."

I bit my lip in frustration but stopped myself from arguing any longer. _I want to hope I can still trust him. There is no one else here to really trust._ "Just know I don't want to let this go. I don't want anyone to have to be treated like garbage. I know how it feels for them and no one should ever feel that way."

Ralof gave me a warm smile before walking towards the bedroom door, his hand reaching out to open it. "After the bath maybe you can go walk through Windhelm and talk to some of our citizens as well. This place is a safe haven from the Imperials, we are not perfect but we are not monsters either." With that last statement he walked from the door leaving me with my thoughts.

I slowly allowed myself to undress as I dipped my feet into the water. I gasped slightly from the heat before shaking my head. _You have almost been burned alive by dragon's fire. This water is nothing compared to that._ I told myself encouragingly. _For now just relax, then we can see if Ralof is telling the truth._


	6. Chapter 6

Lyla

"I need your help." I whispered in an attempt to try to not wake Casper while I talked to Rayne. "What would this town need to do to be able to take care of itself without you two here to help it?"

Rayne tilted her head slightly to think as she got an idea, her finger raising as if to signal a brilliant thought. "They need to know how to hunt, cook, and build." She paused as she looked at me with curiosity. "Do you think you could teach them how to heal like you do?"

I looked down at my hands curiously. "Maybe if we could find some books on spells I could teach them. To be honest I am not sure how I even do it." I admitted.

Her lip pouted slightly before a warm smile crossed her face. "Then let's teach them the basics first. We will worry about cooking and building, Casper can help teach them how to hunt." Her eyes looked over at Casper, her smile falling for a moment as she looked at him sympathetically. "It might be hard to convince him, to be honest he enjoys being the hero here. The thought of helping all of Skyrim is a bit overwhelming, but I feel that the more you and I show him that he is not alone, the more he will warm up to the idea." She stood quietly, tiptoeing towards the door to try not to wake him.

"Let's go get started on breakfast." She reached out her hand for me to grab as I hopped off of the bed lightly. _Maybe this will be the first step to making their deaths worth it._ I smiled as we quickly moved out of the house, our feet touching the dirt beneath us. "Teaching them one by one might take longer to get breakfast to everyone." Rayne talked aloud to herself.

I jumped slightly as I got an idea. "What if you gather the supplies and I will gather the villagers? Then we can teach them all at once and still get breakfast out on time.

"I think that is a great idea." She said encouragingly. "If you would be willing to cook it, I will read you the recipe and write each villager a copy to take home with them along with some dinner recipes." She said excitedly.

I smiled back at her reassuringly before a bright light started to light up the small village. I looked up to see the sun was just starting to rise over the mountains, most of the village was still sleeping as well as they could with broken down houses. The family from before held the baby Argonian close to them for warmth and protection. I smiled as I saw the small baby yawn slightly, his teeth slightly nipping on the dark elf's shirt startling her awake. At first she looked as if she were ready to fight off a monster until she became aware once again of the small baby in her arms. Her body relaxed instantly as she looked down at him. It was not until she realized that I was watching her that her body tensed again slightly. She attempted to smile at me and give me a small wave before returning her attention to the child. _Still not completely trusting of me but it's a start._ I thought happily.

I slowly made my way towards the dark elf family as the little Argonian looked up towards me, releasing a small childish giggle as he played with the dark elf's long hair. The closer I came to the family, the more people seemed to wake up and watch me. _Don't take it personally, it's just because I'm a stranger._ I tried to remind myself.

The dark elf woman slowly started to push herself up as I stepped onto the first piece of burnt wood. The rest of the family cowered slightly behind her except for her husband who stood defensively in front of his wife, his arm outstretched in order to signal for her to get back.

I took a deep breath and stopped close enough for them to understand me, but far enough away to hopefully not seem threatening. "My name is Lyla, may I know your names?"

The man let out a slight grunt as he shot me a threatening glance. It was only when his wife placed her free hand on his shoulder that his body seemed to relax. Her voice was shaky as she spoke, trying her best to keep eye contact with me. "I am Mallory, and this is my husband Gethen. I—I don't mean to sound harsh but may I ask why you came to our village? We have nothing to offer."

I smiled as I nervously ran my fingers through my hair. "I am just here to help however I can." I paused for a moment as I tried to find the right words. "I was actually wondering if you would join Rayne and I for breakfast? We were wanting to bring the community together to trade some cooking techniques."

Mallory lowered her husband's arm gently as she stepped forward to me, her left arm still holding the small baby close. Her face seemed to light up when I said Rayne's name. It made me happy but also made me feel slightly envious. _Just give it time and they will learn to trust me._ "May we follow you to Rayne?" Mallory asked curiously.

I shook my head happily as I started to walk back towards Rayne and the firepot. _One family down, a few more to go._ I looked behind me to see the other families were watching us all closely. As soon as we passed they started to slowly follow behind us, each one whispering to each other as we got closer to the fire.

Rayne looked up at us, her eyes wide with surprise. "Go Lyla! I was expecting you to take a bit longer." Rayne looked past me and began to talk to everyone else. "Please everyone find a seat while we gather some supplies. I know it is a bit of a different morning for us but this is good, this means we are taking a step towards what this village used to be." Rayne smiled as she quickly went and checked on everyone's wounds, making sure that everyone was still in good condition. Or at least as good as expected.

I followed Rayne to the fire pit from last night where she started to get out ingredients. "Luckily we still have some chickens left despite all of the attacks. Otherwise I don't know what we would really do for breakfast here." Rayne turned to quickly hand me some eggs and spinach along with a few ground up spices. "This is all that we need to get started on this breakfast, I would start cracking the eggs first and then we will add everything else."

I followed Rayne's instructions closely until a large pot of food was completely cooked and ready for the rest of the villagers. The whole time I cooked the villagers watched me with excited curiosity as they tried to shush their grumbling stomachs. I held back a chuckle as all of their faces glowed with anticipation of the delicious breakfast before them.

I began to hand out the breakfast to one person at a time when I noticed Casper walking towards us with a light smile on his lips. "May I have some of your breakfast?" He asked, his voice showing only kindness.

I quickly made him a bowl and passed it to him, feeling my heart flutter slightly in the fear that it would taste terrible, but was met only with a satisfied smile. "This is delicious Lyla." His eyes looked at me brightly as if this morning had become his new favorite day.

"It's actually Rayne's recipe." I glanced at Rayne, hoping she didn't feel that I was taking her credit for this breakfast.

Rayne placed a hand on my shoulder lightly as she gave me a warm smile. "Hey, I only gave you the ingredients and the recipe you are the one who made it."

I returned her warm smile as I saw Rayne look curiously to Casper. "We should help rebuild the town today. What do we need to gather from the neighboring town?" Rayne asked.

Casper scarfed down his last bite of food before he finally returned eye contact again. "We need more wood from the tree's, and if possible, some metal from the blacksmith to barricade the houses if needed." Casper paused as he looked back at the others still happily talking and enjoying their meals. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at me. "Also, get some swords, we need to train them how to use them."

Rayne and I looked at each other with excited smiles as she grabbed my hand and ran towards the dirt road that led out of town. "Watch the town for us Casper! We will be back shortly!"

I looked back cautiously. "Rayne, shouldn't we take Casper with us? I mean what if…" I paused thinking of not only the monsters but the people that had torn those I loved from my life.

Rayne stopped as she looked down nervously. "I know it seems terrifying. But someone should stay back and guard the town. I've made it safe on my own many times now, and if we run into another monster like when you first came here, I now know that you can defeat it." She spoke enquiringly. "Have more faith in yourself Lyla. You just might be the hero that this town needs."

I smiled at the thought of that and tried to push the voices of self-doubt away from my mind. "Thank you, Rayne."  
It was not long until we reached the other town, though both of us were ready to fall over from exhaustion. "Did we really have to run all the way there?" I asked out of breath.

Rayne laughed as she struggled for breath as well. "Well…you said you were nervous, right?"

"I think I would have rather been nervous." I joked back with her. We both smiled as a man with large arms gasped and ran up to hug Rayne. It was almost like her body disappeared as he wrapped his arms around her. The only thing left seen of Rayne were her small hands patting the giants back.

She stumbled slightly as he released her from the hug and let her regain her footing on the ground once again. "Gregory, this is my new friend Lyla." She shot me a mischievous smile as she motioned to me. I looked at her puzzled for a moment before being lifted off the ground into a bear hug as well. I laughed as he held me out in the air to get a look at me. "What a pretty little Khajit, You must help take care of Rayne alright? She helped us rebuild this town after all.

I looked at her surprised as she gave me a nervous smile. "This town had been my home, it was the least I could do."

He set me on the ground as his eyes returned to Rayne. "You did more than any of us had the faith to do. Come, come in and make yourself at home. We can discuss the reason for your visit after I gather a few of the others."

She smiled at him as he pulled her into one last hug. "And you must explain the change of appearance little lady." He looked at her concerned for a moment. "I know you hate being asked this, but are you alright? We've noticed a lot of injured have come to our village lately. I keep fearing the day that you will be one of them."

Rayne smiled encouragingly at him before wrapping one of her arms around me. "Thanks to Lyla I am doing great."

"Then I must thank you little Lyla. For saving our darling Rayne."

The man bowed before me before giving me a warm smile. "Please make yourself at home, we will meet again soon."

I watched him walk away before shooting Rayne a confused glance, only to be met with a sad one. "Rayne, are you okay?"

"I'm just glad that he still recognized me, I almost forgot about this." She said as she grabbed a piece of her now white hair. "But he did practically raise me, so I guess if anyone were to recognize me it would be him." She smiled again as she looked out over the town. "Here I want to show you the town. It is really very beautiful."

….

Arlene

I felt the hair on my body stick up slightly from the cold air that surrounded me. I immediately regretted my choice to leave the warmth of the water for the harsh reality of the cold snow outside. Luckily all the clothes Ralof had given me fit perfectly. I lightly ran my fingers over my new chest plate and smiled. _It's nice to have some armor that's my own and not from someone else._ I thought briefly about Helgen but quickly focused on finding the dark elf woman from before. I wanted to ask her some questions, to see if they were really treated fairly here or if Ralof was lying to me.

People wondered through the snow in thin clothing, their bodies shivering slightly as they tried to make their way inside of houses or the church. Some who seemed more able to handle the cold simply leaned against the buildings and talked quietly amongst themselves. I looked for the dark elf woman but she was nowhere to be seen.

Instead my eyes fell on a little boy who was talking to a woman I assumed to be his mother. His black hair was covered in little flakes of snow but he was not shaking at all. Instead his eyes looked at the woman with curiosity, his smile hinting at a playful mischievousness. I smiled and walked towards them until their conversation tempted me to stay back and listen for a moment.

"Is it true that he is trying to summon the dark brotherhood?" The little boy asked in an excited tone. His mother looked towards me in panic as she placed her finger to her cracked lips. "Shh my child. Those are just tales, none of it is true."

The little boys mischievous smile only grew wider as he looked towards what seemed to be a broken-down house, the door itself hiding in the darkness of an alley. "Then I will invite him out to play with me." The boy started towards the door but his mother's hand caught his arm quickly.

"No! Wait!" Her eyes showed fear until she remembered my presence and lowered her voice once again. She quickly composed herself and bent down to talk to her child. "Alright, what you have heard is true. The boy leads a dark path, one that can only lead to his ruin."

I stepped towards them lightly, trying to show that I had no ill intent. "I'm sorry Miss, but could I ask you some questions?"

The woman looked at me cautiously before sneering slightly. "We have enough problems without a Khajit wondering around this town. Go back to your trading caravan or I will report you for stealing."

I stepped back slightly surprised. _That definantly does not give me hope for Ralof's side of the story._ I forced myself to take a deep breath before I quickly turned away from the mother and child. _Let's see if this boy is as bad as this woman thinks._ I challenged myself.

The woman looked at me startled before her tone changed to a more worried warning. "Go back to your caravan. No one should come near that house, that boy…that house is cursed."

I smiled as I lightly touched the knob to the door. "Guess I will just have to find out for myself, won't I?"

I ignored her worried gaze as I lightly pushed the door open. The inside of the house was in complete darkness, except for a small light that seemed to be coming from up the wooden stairs. I felt a shiver travel up my spine slightly as I started to walk up the closer to the light. I was about to call out to see if anyone was here until I saw the little boy surrounded by bones and candles. His eyes closed as he lightly rested his fingers on a dark red book.

He seemed completely unaware that anyone had even entered the house behind him. The boys brown hair rested messily on his head. His clothes old and torn barely hung onto his thin body as he sighed out, his body releasing a small cough before he started to speak.

"Sweet mother, send your child unto me for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." I placed my hand lightly on my sword as I started to walk towards him cautiously. _He's just a kid. What is he doing?_

Tears rolled down the boys face as he lightly hit his hands against the old wooden floor boards of the house. "Please…how long must I do this? I keep praying night mother, why won't you answer me." The boy broke into sobs until my foot pressed against a broken floor board alerting him of my presence.

His tears instantly stopped as he shot up with an excited look in his eyes, though his face was still wet with tears. I lightly removed my hand from the hilt of my sword as I cautiously spoke to him. "Are you okay?"

"You've come at last! I knew you would!" The boy let out an exasperated laugh, completely ignoring my original question. "It actually worked! I did the black sacrament with the blood and bones and you came! An assassin from the dark brotherhood!"

I paused, trying to think of my next words carefully. "I'm sorry but I'm not—."

The boy once again ignored my words as he ran up to me, his eyes looking at me with hope. "Of course you are! I prayed and you came! Now you have to accept the contract!"

"Con—contract?" I asked surprised.

"My mother died a few years ago, and I got moved to the honorhall orphanage. With that horrible woman who starved and beat us. I escaped, but I promised the others I would come back and set them free as soon as I could get the brotherhood to help us. And here you are!" He jumped slightly as he tried to collect his thoughts. "I need you to kill Gerold the Kind."

I stood there stunned for a moment. _He obviously isn't listening to reason. But I can't just go kill this woman..._ I tried to think of my possible choices. _Warn the guards and Ralof, or go see Gerold the Kind myself and see if I can figure this mess out._

I tossed the ideas around for a moment before looking down at the boy once again. Hope and desperation filling his eyes. _Talk to Gerold the Kind it is._

I sighed as I gave a slightly uneasy smile to the child. "Don't leave this house, I will come back, so stay safe okay?"

The boy smiled lightly as he shook his head quickly. "Thank you, assassin."

I shivered at the thought. _Assassin._ I could still remember the last person I killed, it's not something that I wanted to be known for. I thought of Ralof's voice once again. _Only kill if necessary_ I reminded myself.

I quickly found my way of out of the house to see the woman and child were both gone. _Hopefully they did not go off to tell Ulfric I was in there._ I bit my lip a bit nervously as I started towards the entrance of Windhelm. I kept my eyes cautiously out for any guards, as if they knew what conversation I just had. _I've done nothing wrong._ I lectured myself until the thought of what would happen if I were to actually grant that child's wish. I shuddered. _I've done nothing wrong. Yet..."_  
The carriage driver eyed me curiously as I approached him. "Can I help you Khajit?" He leaned back, his arms folded on his chest as if I was just an annoyance.

"I need to get to Honorhall Orphanage. Could you take me there?" I asked quietly, my eyes still scanning the area nervously for any sign of Ralof.

"If you have the money then hop in the back and I'll take you to Riften. Just know I won't wait up for you. Once I drop you off then you are on your own."

I gave the man some gold then quickly lifted myself into the back of the cart. "You make it sound like Riften is a dangerous place." I said, almost under my breath.

I could feel the cart start rolling forward into what slowly was becoming a dark night. For a moment, he was quiet until I could see Windhelm disappearing into the distance as if everything there had never existed at all. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wood of the cart until the man began to speak again. "Trust me, once you get there. You will see why. The thief's guild may seem harmless but thanks to them and the other trash that collects there, the town is a mess."

I thought of Lyla. Of the beautiful golden locket. "I admit I do not think I will have issue with thieves. After all, people always steal for a reason." I paused to think of what reasons Lyla had to steal the locket. "Maybe they just need the money for food or for a home to be warm in."

The man chuckled in the darkness before his voice turned into an almost judgmental tone. "Do not make excuses for them Khajit. Or you will only be proving that the rumors of your race are true."

"And what rumors would those be?" I said almost accusingly.

"That you are all thieves. I don't even know how you got the gold to pay me for this carriage ride. Or what your intentions are in Riften or that orphanage. But it is not my job to question my guests, only to take them where they wish to go then head back home."

I felt the carriage stop as some people began to quietly walk by. I quietly jumped from the back of the cart and walked to the front where the man sat, still leaning back comfortably. "Then how will you ever know if the rumors on my kind are true?" I smiled slightly as I thanked him for the ride then entered Riften. Not daring to look back to see if he was already gone. Now the only thing I could think on was the Orphanage and that child. _Why would a child wish for someone's death?_

I thought back to when I was a child. I had once on a dark night like this one admitted to both myself and my little sister that I wished for someone's death. That our life could have been so much better if he were to just die. At the time, it seemed so innocent. After all a child would never really wish for someone to die. Yet even now I had to admit to myself that I was not wrong. If he had died we would not have had to separate. I would not be without my sister now because of a piece of golden jewelry.

I tried to push the thought from my mind as I walked into the town of Riften. The town itself looked as if it were floating on water. Every walk way was made by many sturdy wooden bridges that hung over small canals. Rats crawled from the sewage pipes but no one seemed to notice them at all. In fact everyone seemed so involved in the whispers and the chaos of the town that the rats may have even been considered normal. An argonain woman looked at me for a moment before scoffing and going back to polishing her jewels that she was attempting to sale. Though some others gave me a glance no one seemed to really care that a newcomer was in their town, or even noticed for that matter.  
I followed a crowd of people blindly until I saw the sign carved into the wood. "Honorhall Orphanage." I whispered allowed to myself. My hand reached out for the door and lightly went to turn it when I noticed my hand was shaking slightly. _Stay hidden for now. Check out the situation, then introduce yourself. It will be fine._ I tried to reassure myself. I opened the door into a small hallway that broke off into a large room that was lit only by candles hanging on the walls. A tall woman stood in the middle of some small children, a scowl written across her lips. Her cheek bones almost seemed ready to rip from her thin skin that lightly ran across her face. Her tangled blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Her lips seemed to be in a permanent sneer that matched the way her eyes looked at the children. "Those who shirk their duties get extra beatings tonight, do you understand?" Her raspy voice spoke.  
"Yes Gerold." The kids all spoke in unison. Their clothes looked ripped and dirtied, their faces bruised and scared from what I now imagined was thanks for Gerold. I pressed myself against the wall as I tried to listen closer. "And one more thing. I will hear no more talks of adoptions. None of you riff raff are ever getting adopted! Nobody needs you, nobody wants you! That my darlings is why you are here. Why you will always be here. Until the day you come of age and are thrown out into the horrible dark world. Now what do you all say?"

"We love you Gerold. Thank you for your kindness." They all spoke in empty unison once again.

"Michel, my assistant. We are running low on milk again, I want you to start watering down the milk. After all, we don't want the children to get fat now do we?" Gerold smirked again, her eyes showing complete amusement.

"Yes Gerold." The woman spoke quietly and nervously.

I felt sick to my stomach. My eyes shook from the tears that threatened my eyes. _How dare she._ I thought of the man. Of the harsh words he had used on my sister and I after our parents had been killed. How he said that we were worthless, that if we ever were to leave his home that no one would ever help the likes of us.

I watched as the children slowly curled into balls on the floor as Gerold went and lay in her soft bed, keeping her door open as if to show the children just how low they were compared to her. "Venelope. Blow out the candles, I need my beauty sleep." Gerold demanded.

 _They don't know I am here._ I waited until the candles were completely blown out. Until I heard the light snores coming from the bedroom. It was then that I thought of the little boy in Windhelm. That I thought of his wish to free his friends. That I thought of all the little children who thought they were worthless. I felt my hand pull my sword from its holster completely from instinct. I felt my legs move towards the bedroom quietly. I heard the sword slice into Gerold's flesh and the fearful gasp escape from her lips until there was only silence. I watched myself write a letter in the darkness. A letter to whoever took over this orphanage next. _"Take care of these children better than she did. Or I will return."_

I quickly and quietly walked back outside to see the town was now in complete silence. Surprise washed over me as I saw the man in the carriage still waiting for my return. His snoring slightly louder than the wind around us. _I'm sorry to disappoint you._ I continued walking past him back towards Windhelm. _It is best that I walk back. That no one knows that I was here. No one has to know what I have done, it will be like it never happened._ Though I knew in the back of my mind that it could never be true. What I had done would find its way back to me. Whether I wanted it to or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Arlene

I leaned against the door of the sleeping giant inn. My body completely exhausted from both the long trip back to Riverwood and the panic that my mind was still trying to calm. _Can I really pretend that none of that just happened?_ I looked down at my paws half expecting to see blood covering them.But they were completely clean. I shook my head trying to force myself to push the fear into the back of my mind. _Focus on finding whoever took the Windcaller's horn. Be the dragonborn._ I reminded myself. _Besides this is not the first person you have killed._ A voice inside of myself reminded me.

I shuddered at the flash of memories as I entered the inn cautiously, my eyes scanning for anyone that could possibly know who I was. The entire building was made from large logs that I could only assume was probably from Ralof's sister's house. I looked around nervously, not wanting to see her again after what had happened between me and Ralof. Though Ralof may not know just how wrong he was about the stormcloaks and their supposed cause to help others. _They only want to help themselves_ I thought in anger.

I looked beyond the fire place in the middle of the building to see a man leaning against the bar. He had been watching me since I first entered, his brown eyes cautious and slightly threatening. I quickly looked away as a woman with a light blue cloth dress met my gaze. Her dirty blonde hair was draped over her shoulders, half of it pulled back slightly to reveal her blue eyes. A scar ran down her right eye, ending at a chin. She set down another pitcher of mead as she walked over to me. Her eyes watching me curiously. It was not until I truly noticed her eyes that I recognized her. _"You're the woman from Whiterun. The one who was helping Forengor aren't you?"_ I silently thought to myself.

"How can I help you stranger?" She said in a sweet welcoming voice.

"I would like to rent the attic room." I replied as if I had not already figured out who this woman was.

The charming smile that she had been wearing suddenly fell from her face as her expression turned serious. "Follow." Her voice was no longer welcoming but turned to a more cautious tone.

I followed closely behind her, turning to see the man behind the bar was still watching me. His gaze more threatening than before. As soon as we had stepped into the room closest to the bar she closed the wooden door behind us, refusing to say another word. She walked over to a dresser that leaned against the wall, opening it to reveal nothing but the dark piece of wood. I looked at her slightly puzzled until she ran her hand over the back of the dresser, her fingers pressing against the middle of the wood. As soon as her fingers left the board a hidden passage opened in front of us.

"Close the passage behind you." She spoke urgently as she quickly made her way down some stone steps into a basement. I followed behind her, pushing the back of the dresser into place before following her down the steps. The stone room was filled with training targets, weapon racks, and a wooden planning table.

As soon as I reached the bottom step the woman was now leaning relaxed against one of the walls. "Now we can talk. The greybeards seem to think you're the dragonborn. I hope for all of our sakes that they are right." She reached her hand out towards me to reveal the horn. "Here, take it."

I reached out cautiously and took the horn from her, securing it to my side before looking up to see she was now twirling a blade slightly between her fingers. "You're the one who took the horn?"

"Surprised?" She said reading my expression. "I guess I have gotten pretty good at my harmless innkeeper act. I admit I was expecting someone…different." She threw the blade onto the table, making my body instinctively step back.

I tried to ignore the stubborn voice in my head that stung at the word _different_. "What do you want from me?" I asked, my voice slightly more offended than I met it to be.

"Do not worry, I did not go through all of this trouble on a whim. I had to make sure it was not Thalmore trap. I am not your enemy. I already gave you the horn that you were sent to retrieve. Now all I ask for is that you hear me out."

I pulled out a wooden chair from her planning table, my hand remaining cautiously beside my blade. "Okay. I'm listening." I said.

Delphine pulled up a chair on the other side of the table as she pulled her blade from her table and put it back into her cover. "Like I said in my note, I heard that you might be the Dragonborn. I'm part of a group that has been looking for you..well someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are the Dragonborn anyways. But, before I can tell you any more I need to make sure I can trust you."

"And what do I need to do to earn the trust?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

Delphine sighed slightly as she leaned in closer towards me. "Dragons are not just coming back." Her eyes looked around us cautiously as if anyone might over hear us. "They are coming back to life." She said in a low voice. "They were not gone somewhere for all of these years. They were dead, killed centuries ago by my predecessors. Now something is happening to bring them back to life. If you are the dragon born. Then I need your help to stop it."

"How?" I asked in slight disbelief. "I don't even know where we would start."

"The dragonstone that you retrieved. It is a map of ancient dragon burial sites. The one's I have found so far have all been empty. As if the dragon came back to life and simply flew away. My next goal is Kynesgrove. If we get there before the dragon comes back, maybe we can find a way to stop it."

"And what if we can't stop it?" I asked a bit skeptically.

"If you are the dragon born then you will stop it. Luckily I'm here to help you. Now we need to leave immediately. Are you ready?"

"You lead." I stepped aside allowing her to head up the steps before me. An alarm sounded off in the back of my mind. _This could be a trap._ I tried to shake the thought from my mind. _If she wanted to kill me she would have already done so._

I followed her back up to her bedroom. She eyed the door cautiously as she opened a chest full of armor. "I don't know what will be waiting for us there. So it's best that both of us be prepared for the worst." She spoke urgently.

"What would the worst be?" I asked curiously as she started to apply her armor.

"That the dragon is still dead when we get there."

I looked at her confused for a moment, trying to think of my next words carefully. "Why would that be bad?"

"Because if we get there before the dragon comes back, whatever is bringing it back might still be there."

I shuddered at the thought of running into another dragon. "Do you have a bow that I could borrow?" I asked.

Delphine smirked slightly as she passed me a wooden bow. "I would suggest only using it when the dragon is up high. When that thing lands the arrows won't block against a dragons teeth. But." She closed her dresser and looked at me smiling. "From what I have heard of you, you have no problems with killing a dragon." She spoke confidently. "Now, We can go together to Kynesgrove together or take different paths. Which would you prefer?"

"Together." I replied, trying to hide my slight nerves.

Delphine smiled as she opened the door, leading us back into the main entrance of the inn. "Orgnar, I'm traveling. Keep an eye on the inn alright?"

His brown eyes looked at her with overwhelming kindness yet also a slight amusement. "Be safe Delphine."

They exchanged a knowing look before she motioned for me to follow her outside. Outside two horses waited for us. I wanted to question where they came from but just accepted that nothing about this woman ever made sense to me.

We rode silently out of town, her mind and my own completely determined to find Kynesgrove. It was not until we had reached the end of the mountains that she began to talk again. "You know, I am glad that you decided to trust me. I know stealing the horn probably was not the best way to introduce myself but you know, old habits die hard. I'm just not the type to run up and say hi." She chuckled slightly at herself, smiling slightly back at me before her face turned solemn and she stopped the horses. "Wait, something is wrong." She got off her horse quickly prompting me to do the same. A woman could be seen running towards us, her arms swinging above her head as if to try to catch our attention.

The woman reached us quickly, her lungs trying desperately to breathe in air. "No…don't come any closer. There…a dragon…" She coughed her body still stunned from whatever ordeal she had just been through.

"A dragon is attacking Kynesgrove?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"I don't know." The woman cried out desperately. "It burned our village but then just moved on. It landed on the old dragon mound. I…I don't know why." The woman started to panic, her legs shaking beneath her. "Whatever is happening, I'm not waiting around to see why it is here. If you're smart you'll do the same." She warned.

Delphine looked at me slightly panicked as well. "Come on. It might already be too late."

We both ran forward towards the town, our hands already grasping to our weapons, ready for the dragon to spot us at any moment.

I ran past the charred buildings. Burned bodies were collapsed over the ground. Some of them still reaching up as if to beg for help before they burned to death. _It's Helgen all over again._ I thought solemnly.

I stopped when I saw Delphine staring straight ahead. Her eyes wide with slight excitement but also fear. I met where her eyes were and saw it. "It's the same one from Helgen." My voice shook slightly as I remembered that day and everything that had happened since then. _I hate this dragon._ I thought.

Delphine hit my leg slightly bringing my attention to her. She was laying on the ground. Motioning for me to do the same. "Get down now." She demanded.

I refused, not willing to back away from this dragon again. _After all of the pain you've caused, all the lives you have taken."_ I pulled out my bow as it began to speak.

"Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse!" His voice was dark as he spoke, each word dripping with malice.

I pulled an arrow from its holder and set it against the bow, positioning it to fire. "Slen tiid vo!" Alduin shouted.

"Arlene don't!" Delphine ordered as I sent an arrow flying towards Alduin. The arrow had barely hit him, only scraping his scales but bringing his attention to myself for a moment.

"Ful, losei Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi." He flew closer to me, his glowing eyes trying to decide how to kill me. "You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare call yourself the name of Dovah." He spat out.

I quickly went to load another arrow when he flew back away from me, as if something more threatening was coming. I froze as I saw a skeletal claw broke the surface. The skeleton regaining his flesh as he rose fully from the ground. I could see the dragons blood wrap around his frame as it swirled around his bones, waiting for the cover or his dark green scales to cover him. His voice could be heard as he fully came back to life. His emerald eyes staring at the black dragon for a moment. "Alduin." Was the only word it spoke before its attention turned back to me.

"Look out!" Delphine pushed me to the right just as fire struck where I had stood. I quickly reached for my bow again as I fumbled to my feet slightly. By the time I had regained my footing I saw that Delphine was already ahead of me and ready to attack.

"I am Sahloknir! Hear my voice and despair!" The dragon shouted.

"This one is mine." Delphine shouted excitedly.

I re-equipped another arrow and sent it flying towards the dragon, the arrow piercing his left eye. The dragon released a shout that shook the ground beneath us as it quickly landed. I dropped the bow quickly as I saw Alduin flying from us. _You won't get away._ I lifted my sword as both Delphine and I charged towards Sahloknir. Both our swords going through his head, mine through the left, hers through the right. The dragon let out a final shriek before it started to burn just as the first dragon I killed had. _That was almost too easy._

I quickly turned my attention back to Alduin to see him almost over the mountains. I picked up my bow and fired arrows towards him until he had gone completely out of site. _"Damnit"_ was the only thought my brain could muster before I turned around to see Delphine studying the dragon. I could see the flames turning into the blue mist as it came rushing towards me. I felt the pressure of it run through my hair before the tingling sensation of flames ran over me. I closed my eyes letting the feeling consume me for a moment before I opened them again to see the dragon was nothing but bones once again.

I looked back to Delphine who was staring at me wide eyed. "gods above…so you really are…it is true isn't it? You really are the dragonborn." She ran her fingers through her hair before letting out a slightly amused chuckle. "I owe you some answers don't I? Go ahead, whatever you want to know."

The main question in my head was a mix of trying to figure out what happened, and also wondering who she really was. I chose the later. "Who are you really and what do you want with me?"

"I'm on of the last members of a group called the Blades. Long ago our group served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragonslayer that this world had seen. For the last two hundred years our group as been searching for a purpose, and now we have one. The dragons are coming back, and we have to stop them."

"How?" I asked. "I'm not even sure where we would begin." I admitted.

"Don't worry." She said reassuringly. "I have that part already planned out. The first thing we have to do is find out what or who is behind the dragons coming back. Right now, the Thalmor are our best lead. If they are not involved, they will at least know who is."

"The Thalmor?" I asked slightly confused.

"They are the faction that rules the Aldmeri Dominion. The ones who almost destroyed the Empire during the Great War. There is no worse enemy to humankind in Tamriel. The Empire barely survived the last war. The Thalmor do not intend to lose the next one."

"What about the war that is happening right now? Why would the Thalmor bring dragons back now when we are tearing ourselves apart already?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing solid." She admitted. "Yet. But my gut tells me it can't be anybody else. The Empire had captured Ulfric. The war was basically over. Then a dragon attacks, Ulfric escapes, and the war is back on. And now dragons are attacking everywhere, indiscriminately. Skyrim is being weakened by itself and the dragons. Who else gains from that but the Thalmor?"

I took a deep breath as I looked back up into the sky. "That dragon, I have seen it before. It was the one that attacked Helgen, when Ulfric escaped from the Imperials."

She looked at me puzzled for a moment. "You were in Helgen when it happened?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah…actually one of Ulfric's men helped me escape there. But I remember that dragon, who could forget him?" I said, almost asking myself.

"Same dragon…Damn it, we are blundering around in the dark here! We need to figure out who is behind it all!" She took a deep breath as she started to pace. "If we could get into the Thalmor Embassy…it's the center of their operations in Skyrim. Problem is, that place is locked up tighter than a miser's purse."

"Then how do we get in?"

Delphine bit her lip nervously. "I don't know yet. I have a few ideas but I will need some time to pull things together…Meet me back in Riverwood. If I am not back when you arrive, wait for me. I should not be long. And Dragonborn, keep your eyes on the sky. This will only get worse."

…..

Hello readers ^_^ Thank you to everyone who has continued to read my story so far and I hope you are all still liking it. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the last ones but I felt like this was a good place to end this chapter 😊 Hopefully will be posting a new chapter again here soon 😊 Please feel free to leave a review, good or bad, and I will respond asap. Thank you again for the read and hope everyone has a great day! 😃


	8. Chapter 8

Lyla POV

I followed Rayne as we saw a town the opposite of what we had just come from. Instead of people hiding in the remains of a broken-down house, there were children out playing in the middle of the road. Adults walking and talking with one another, completely unaware of what it was like to have a monster take away everything they held dear.

"This place seems like a fantasy." I whispered aloud. "What ever made you leave?"

Rayne gave me a strangled smile as she looked around. "Trust me it was not an easy choice. But, the other village needed help, and I thought if someone was going to help them then why not me? Besides, that other village is my true home. This is just the home I escaped too." She spoke sadly.

I stopped, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry I…"

Rayne smiled back at me. "It's okay. I know you've lost those you love too. What matters is that we are here now and trying to make a difference. As long as we keep fighting then those we lost did not die in vain."

I thought of both Arlene and T'aro. I thought of how badly I wanted both of them back, and how possible it was that I would lose both Rayne and Casper too. I pushed the thought back from my mind. _You will be stronger this time. You won't allow anything to happen to them._

"I admire that." I said cheerfully. Trying to hide my anxiety.

Rayne smiled back at me as she led us towards an inn. "I would love for you to meet my adopted family, they usually take care of survivors and then let them choose where they want to take their life. Either they stay, or they go help others like I did."

Rayne opened the large wooden doors of the inn as we were met with many curious and excited gazes. A little girl with bouncing blonde hair came running up to us, her arms wrapping quickly around Rayne's legs as she looked up at us with bright silver eyes. "Sissy!" She shouted excitedly.

Rayne happily picked up the little girl. "Lyla, this is Kiki." The little girl looked at me with large eyes before extending her arms towards me to try to get into my arms. Rayne quickly passed her to me as others approached us.

"Welcome back Rayne." A woman spoke. Her fingers ran through her cherry red hair as she tied a ribbon around it, forcing it to hold a bun. "We were worried about you when we heard the village was attacked again." She stroked a part of Rayne's now white hair and looked at her with worry. "Were we right to worry?"

Rayne grasped her hair quickly as she nervously looked towards the ground. "Maybe at first. But I had a friend who came to help." She looked up at me with a smile. "My friend here is helping Casper and I. Not only by helping that village, but all of the others as well."

The woman took a deep breath but then gave us an exasperated smile. "It sounds like a great goal you and your friend have, but…there are a lot of damaged villages from this war that are only getting worse."  
"But we can…" Rayne began to speak but was cut off by the woman.

"I'm not saying you can't little one. Just be careful while you do. Most of those villages have been taken over by murders and thieves. Just don't go in blind alright?"

Gregory placed his hand on the woman's shoulder as he gave us a gentle smile. "Don't worry so much Mira. From what Rayne tells me, she has a good team with her right now. They can handle it." Gregory shot a glance to Rayne as if to tell her not to make him regret his words. "But do always be careful, all of you."

Gregory and Rayne exchanged a silent glance before the somber mood seemed to lift completely. Gregory stretched his arms high into the air and walked over to me, giving me a strong pat on the back that made me fall forward slightly, my arms tightening around little Kiki. She giggled in delight as I regained my balance, Gregory laughing as well. "What do you girls say we go get your supplies and send you on your way. I wouldn't want Casper to worry." Gregory said with a wink.

Rayne blushed slightly as she playfully punched his arm. I set Kiki gently back on the ground as I bowed before the rest of her adoptive family, smiling and thanking them as I left to follow Rayne and Gregory.

By the time I caught up with them, they were already loading crates into a cart. "Good news Lyla!" Rayne shouted excitedly. "We get to take the cart back! Which means no running." She teased.

"Thank the gods." I laughed.

Gregory helped us load the last box before he helped us on to the front of the cart. "Remember my words little one. If you ever need help know that you can come back to us and we will be here, whatever you need." He gave both Rayne and I one last hug before sending us back into the forest. I looked back as I saw her adoptive family's home disappearing in the distance. It reminded me of the family I had once had. My parents, my beloved sister, and even little Annabelle. Part of my heart filled with love at the memory while the other half of my heart broke at the thought that I would never see any of my family again.

I pushed the thought away as I leaned my head against the thin wood of the cart. The horses led us forward, the road now attempting to lull me to sleep and away from my memories.

I jumped slightly when Rayne spoke again, her voice full of excitement. "Hey guess what comes next on our to do list." She smiled back at me as she made a sword fighting motion with one of the boards that we had collected. "You're going to have to teach us some of your fighting moves."

I laughed slightly as I looked out towards the forest. Well, actually…" I paused. "My sister is—was a much better fighter." I admitted. "I'm not exactly sure that I have a lot that I can teach."

Rayne placed her hand gently on my shoulder. "I think you are cutting yourself short. You saved my life by killing that monster. Someone with little skill would not be able to do that."

I smiled at her encouragement. "Have any wooden swords on hand?" I half-joked.

Rayne looked at me puzzled for a moment before replying. "You don't want to use the steel swords that we have just gained?"

I looked away slightly, trying to hide the fear that I could feel trying to overtake me. "I..I don't want anyone to get hurt. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you or Casper."

Rayne placed her hand on my shoulder, as if she had sensed my emotions and fears. "We trust you Lyla. Whatever that means for our future, I know both of us trust you to keep us safe." She paused as she smiled at me, trying to lighten the mood. "I also hope you trust us to protect you."

The last sentence struck me like a small dagger piercing my fur. _I don't want you to protect me. Everyone who has protected me has died. I couldn't forgive myself if someone else died for my life. My heart couldn't take losing anyone else I cared for._

I gulped slightly as I turned back to face her. "Let's try it then." I tried to say as encouragingly as possible.

Rayne's eyes lit up as we re-entered the village that we both now called home. She looked ahead of us towards Casper, her eyes filling with curiosity. "Now that I have you convinced, we just have to convince him." She said with a hint of challenge in her voice.

Casper looked towards us. A look of relief rushing over his voice. "Rayne! Lyla!" He ran towards us eagerly, completely unaware of the next step in our plan. "I'm glad to see you both back safely." Casper looked towards Rayne, his eyes becoming warm. "I missed you." Though he didn't say her name we both knew exactly who the words were met for.

Rayne hopped from the cart, holding out her hand to help me out as well. Casper looked at her slightly surprised. "Isn't it supposed to be the mans job to help a lady out of the cart?" He asked amused.

Rayne flipped her white hair over her shoulder dramatically as she looked at him with a slight smirk. "Not when I beat him to it." She teased.

I smiled as we quickly hurried to the back of the cart to unload supplies. "Did you get the swords by chance? I want to start training as soon as I can." Casper asked excitedly.

I smiled as I pulled the box from the cart that I knew held the swords. "Think you are ready to take on two girls?" I teased happily, pushing my fears to the back of my mind.

Casper looked at us surprised. "Me against you two?" He asked hesitantly.

"What? Think you're too tough to bother with two girls?" Rayne teased.

Casper laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "More like I'm afraid I will lose." He smiled at me before pulling the crate open. "What do you say Layla? Can I have the honor of fighting the towns hero?"

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly as I pulled a sword from the box. Admiring for a moment how sharp the blade was. "the honor is mine." I teased back.

Casper smiled as he grabbed a blade as well. "Meet me by the hollow tree underneath the moon of the wild chicken." He paused as he leaned in closer to me so that his voice was only a whisper. "And by that I mean our campsite." Casper smiled a wide grin before running off in the other direction."  
Rayne and I laughed as we watched him disappear in the distance. "I'm glad to see him so happy." Rayne said softly.

"So am I." I replied. It was not until the amusement faded that we both realized what he had just done. "Did he just take a sword and leave us to unpack everything else?" Rayne asked exasperated.

"Sadly, yes he did." I said with a slight amused smile.

"Well then let's finish unloading then give him a bit of payback during practice." Rayne said mischievously.

I laughed back at her as I grabbed the next box. "It's a deal."

…

Arlene POV

I walked towards the inn, my eyes scanning my surrounding as I made my way through the now sleeping town. The only light illuminating the road ahead came from the inn where I knew Delphine was waiting for me. I reached out hesitantly to the door handle when the door swung open before my fingers even grasped the brass.

Delphine stared at me with a serious expression, her face hiding any sign of emotion except for her wide eyes that gave her excitement away. "I figured out how we are going to get you into the Thalmor Embassy."

I stared at her curiously before I followed her inside. The rests of the guests were already in their rooms most likely sleeping off the ale that they had chugged hours before leaving us completely able to talk in the open without the worry of curious minds.

"Does that mean you're not coming with me?" I asked.

Delphine opened the door to her private room where the dresser was already moved aside telling me she had been planning this for hours already. "I would be too likely to attract the wrong kind of attention." She said, her voice lacking emotion.

"And I wouldn't?" I asked, my voice a bit skeptical.

She smiled slightly at me as we made our way downstairs. "They don't know you yet. That is what gives you a chance to pretend to be whoever you need to be to get what we need."

I nodded slightly before leaning against one of the dressers behind me. "And who do I need to be to get into the Embassy?"

"A rich snob." She said with a slight smirk. "The Thalmor ambassador, Elenwen, regularly throws parties where the rich and connected cozy up to the Thalmor. I can get you into that party, once you're inside it is up to you to get Elenwen's secret files. I have a contact inside the Embassy. He is not up for this kind of high-risk mission, but he can help you. His name is Malborn. A wood elf with plenty of reason to hate the Thalmor. I will get word to him to meet you in Solitude, at another inn called The Winking Skeever. He will get you the supplies and I will get you the invitation. Once you are ready meet me at the Stables in Solitude and our plan will start."

"Wait." I said with slight protest. "Once I'm inside this party what's next?"

Delphine looked at me with an mischievous smile. "That is where the fun starts. You will have to find a way to slip away unnoticed. Then you will have to find Elenwen's office and search her files. This part I admit will be up to you on how you handle it. Malborn can point you in the right direction, you just have to find your own way to sneak away from the guests and guards."

I smiled slightly back at her. "I think fighting the dragon was easier." I joked. "But, I will meet with Malborn then meet with you at the Stables." I began walking up the steps towards the inn when Delphine's voice brought my attention back to her for a moment. "Good luck Arlene." She said encouragingly.

"You too."

I slowly made my way back into the sleeping town as I walked towards the carriage driver. His breath reeked of ale as he smiled eagerly at me. "Hey pretty kitty."

I glared at him slightly trying my best to ignore his comment. "Could you take me to Solitude?"

The carriage driver tilted his head as if to consider the journey before a hiccup made him erupt with laughter. "I'll tell you what Khajit. You buy me some Ale once we get there and I'll take you wherever you want to go."

I held back the temptation to simply start walking as I considered Delphine's words. _Knowing how many connections Delphine has she probably will have Malborn waiting for me by tonight._ I sighed slightly as I climbed into the back of the carriage. "Get us there alive and we have a deal."

The man laughed heartily before tipping his worn brown hat at me in a gesture of thanks. "Come on Ruben, lets go." He said gently as the horse started to lightly trot ahead. _At least I know the horse isn't drunk._ I thought hopefully.

I began to nod off sligh0tly before I heard a familiar voice bring me back to the dark night. Across from me sat a beautiful white haired Khajit. Her expression somber as she looked towards me.

"Lyla?" I spoke a bit breathlessly. Every part of me wanted to leap across the carriage and pull her into my arms. To never let my little sister leave my side again.

Her eyes left mine as her head slowly tilted down, her eyes now focusing on her blood soaked dress. As soon as she looked away from the blood she looked back at me, her eyes brimming with tears. "Why didn't you find me Sissy?" She cried helplessly.

I chocked on my own words as I dug my claws into my palm, trying to stop my own tears from escaping. "I tried Lyla. I'm still trying." I chocked out. "I…I don't know where to start, where you are. I keep praying that I will find you somewhere on this journey. That I can save you but you have to tell me where you are."

Lyla stood in the carriage, her expression now turning to one of anger. "You left me all alone. You left me so you could be the hero. I don't want to die Arlene. Please…" Her voice begged through the anger. "Please don't let me die." Her lips became stained with blood as she gasped for air and her body turned limp. I tried to catch her as she fell back from the carriage but it was as if her body simply burned in mid air.

"LYLA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I watched what was left of her fade completely away. The tears fell from my eyes as I stood to jump after where she had been. I begged for whatever took her to give her back until I felt a hand shake my body.

"Hey, Khajit." The carriage drivers slurred words brought me back to reality where he stood over me, trying not to fall from the carriage himself. "We still have a deal right? I got you here, you buy me some ale. Deal?" He tried to shake himself to get rid of his swimming head but the quick movement seemed to only affect him worse.

I looked around quickly, knowing deep down that Lyla had just been a dream but I still hoped that I would see her as part of the crowd close by. "Um, yeah." I spoke a bit hesitantly. "Sorry guess I am just exhausted." I took a deep breath as I forced my legs to stand. "Wait here, I will go get you that ale."

The man smiled proudly. "Shall do little miss. Now, don't go running off with my ale okay?" He fell back clumsily onto the bench I had been sitting on as he stared focused on the floor board. _Poor guy probably won't even remember me in a few moments._ I thought to myself.

I walked through the town slowly as my eyes found the Inn I was looking for. It's walls were made of old stone that had been covered in moss over the years, adding some beauty to its cold features. A little wooden sign hung down from the door announcing itself as "The Winking Skeever."

 _Well that was easy._ I slowly opened the door to see that many of the inn's patrons were still awake, each of them slowly drinking some ale. Some talked of the war while others simply resigned to staring at the stone wall ahead of them, their minds probably wanting to forget whatever this war had taken from them.

A wood elf in the corner of the bar locked eyes with me, silently signaling that he knew why I was here. _Just like I thought. Delphine wastes no time._

I approached him quickly, not worrying about the others watching since they all seemed preoccupied within themselves. He looked me up and down then scoffed as he rolled his eyes away from me. "She told me she was sending someone with experience. But you." He paused as he looked towards me again. His red eyes squinting as he looked at me. "You're who she picked huh?"

"Is that a problem?" I spat out, my ego taking control for a moment.

Malborn threw his hands in the air defensively before flashing me a smile. "Hey, I'm just saying I hope she knows what she is doing."

I tried to protest more but he cut me off, his hands resting behind his head as he kicked his feet up onto the table. "Here's the deal. I can smuggle you some equipment into the Embassy, weapons, potions, armor, whatever. But do not plan on bringing anything else in with you when you enter. The Thalmor take their security VERY seriously and you would be stopped at the door then thrown to the curb. I need you to give me what you can't live without and I'll make sure to give it to you when you reach the Embassy. The rest Khajit, is up to you."

I quickly grabbed my sword and bow from my back before placing them on the table. My eyes scanned the room looking for any unwanted attention before I quietly grabbed a hidden blade from my armor, setting it with the rest of the weapons.

"You looking to slaughter the entire party?" Malborn said only half-jokingly.

I sighed as I looked down at the small but deadly blade. "I really hope not."

Malborn shrugged as he placed the weapons on his back. "I need to go now. And remember Khajiit, when you see me at the party you don't know me."

I raised my eyebrow slightly in surprise. "I forgot to ask, how are you getting inside anyway?"

Malborn smirked but said nothing more as he went back into the crisp night air. I couldn't help but wonder what he was getting out of this. _Probably money._

I quickly went to follow him into the darkness before I remembered a deal I had made. "Hey barkeep." I said with a slight smirk as I turned around. "How much is one bottle of Ale?"


End file.
